It Started in the Sand
by mentalsunflower
Summary: A story of romance and adventure, chase and escape. From the first time they glimpsed each other and on throughout their teen years. Can the two truly be together, or will their lives and pasts make it impossible? Rikku x Gippal. COMPLETE.
1. In the Sand

**A/N**: Oh. My. God. Can I STOP writing about these two? NO. I CAN'T. I hope this to be the best Rikku and Gippal story I've written yet! I hope to gather many obsessed readers with this little bit of literature. You children must become of one me. Cackle.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 1**_

It all started in the sand.

Towers of metal were being constructed, pits hundreds of feet deep being dug for strong rebar to be placed to hold up the future city. Miniscule air ships loaded with metal and other building materials landed with a whirr on the makeshift landing pad, while the rest of the people continued to hammer and saw, nail and fit together.

It was the rebuilding of Home.

The sun gazed down on the milling Al Bheds, its rays burning their flesh. And yet, they continued to work, even as the sweat dripped off of them like rain, and their limbs ached as if they were about to fall off. Even the whirling sand, thrown about by a humid wind, didn't stop the race. No, they continued to build on, going as fast as they could to start over once more.

Just like they had every time Home was discovered, and every time they were attacked and destroyed, forced to move again to stay in secret from the Spiran government, who clearly wanted to wipe out the Al Bhed race.

Many had tried to persuade Cid, the Al Bhed king, to go into the Yevon beliefs. If it would save their people, they had said, it was worth it. But he and others would always argue back, No, it isn't worth dropping our values and everything we believe in. We are who we are, and we will stay that way no matter what obstacles we face.

This time, the obstacle had been five hundred Yevonite soldiers and two hundred captured fiends raised to fight in war.

They had lost terribly, their number of inhabitants decreasing by a huge amount. Barely any were left now. What was it, one hundred? There had once been over five hundred…there had once been a whole society…

A young girl stood to the side, gathering supplies requested by her father. As young as she was, she understood the seriousness of the group. Many had lost family and friends, if not both. Everyone worked silently and grimly – only a few short weeks ago had the massacre destroyed them. No one had had time to grieve and get it out of their systems.

Rikku, twelve- going on thirteen-years-old, walked purposefully towards Cid, her father. "Here Pop!" she cried, dropping the two metal beams on the sand beside him. Sand grit got under her goggles, and she quickly wiped it away with her oily gloves. "Anythin' else you need?" she asked, trying to sound chipper. In fact, she was anything but. Some of her best friends had died in that fight, not to mention her uncle, grandfather, and grandmother. Even people she hadn't known well, but truly liked, were gone. Dead. It made Rikku's blood boil.

"Thanks youngin'," he grunted, lifting the poles off of the ground like they were twigs. Rikku planted her hands on her hips almost defensively.

"How come I'm not as strong as you are, Pop?" she asked, trying not to annoy him too much. "I mean, I wanna do more work rebuildin' home then fetchin' stuff!"

Cid patted her on the head as he placed the bars in place. "Can you get me my hammer, Rikku?" he asked suddenly. Rikku obeyed, running the short distance to his tool box and back. There was a silence until Cid finally answered.

"Rikku honey, I don't know if this occurred to ya yet, but…you're a girl."

Rikku snorted. "Well I knew _that,_" she said absently. "But whenever I try to help, I'm always shooed off! Pop, I'm GOOD!"

"And ya probably are, but lots of Al Bhed here just don't see lotsa girls your age doin' labor, Rikku. Ya need to wait till yer older, got it? Now go see to the new refugees. They should just be over the sand dunes, some miles away. It's an easy walk," Cid said, pointing south of Home. Rikku sighed heavily, blowing her blonde bangs into the air.

"But Pooop…"

"Rikku, _now_."

"But seeing to refugees are bori—"

"You will stop right there, young lady," Cid growled bending on his knee to look at Rikku straight in the eye. "Ya'd be one of 'em if it hadn't been fer the tunnels, got it? They're us, yer them. Now _see to 'em._"

Cid's forceful tone, not often used, caused Rikku to scamper towards the sand dunes, tripping on her own two feet and sliding down the sand dunes in her haste.

Rikku stood on the second sand dune, covering her eyes from the suns glare on her goggles to try and see the refugees. Usually they came in a straight, long line of wagons, which usually got caught on the sand and grit beneath them. The refugees were new Al Bhed, being shoved from their homes throughout the rest of Spira and headed for Home, a place learned of from their friends. Rikku supposed she was supposed to help the other guides the rest of the way to Home.

But this time, there were only six or seven wagons on their way to home. Rikku furrowed her eyebrows. Why were there so many? It was clear they weren't attacked. That happened too often to be good – usually refugees were spotted traveling the desert and attacked because they were Al Bhed. They could never be hidden well in such an open expanse of land. It was always dangerous to travel with the refugees, but someone from Home needed to guide them.

"Rikku?" Through the whirling sand storm which was steadily growing worse, Rikku heard a familiar voice.

"Briindi?" Rikku called her voice hoarse. The figure nodded, waving a hand and dipping two fingers down, an Al Bhed motion for 'get over here _now_.' Rikku replied with the same motion, except two fingers up rather than down. Then, at lightning speed the girl ran to her friend.

"What happened Briindi?" Rikku asked with concern, looking at the line of refugees walking or riding in wagons behind him. Many were cut up or bruised, with looks of sorrow written on their faces.

"Oh, nothing happened to _us_. It was actually just two or three wagons before, but then…" Briindi stopped as a little Al Bhed child screamed and ran past him to try and get ahead, giggling despite the sand storm. He bent down to grab the child around the waist, giving him a stern look. "Cdyo fedr ouin bynahdc meddma uha, ugyo? Hu nihhehk uvv, ed'c tyhkanuic." **(Stay with your parents little one, okay? No running off, it's dangerous.) **The little boy only stared in Briindi's eyes for a few moments, and then nodded. Briindi set him back on the sand, pointing him in the direction of the wagons. The child ran off, frightened of Briindi. The boy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So anyway…," Rikku poked as the two and the refugees continued to move slowly through the sand that was beginning to drift because of the wind.

"Oh, well, we were passing the old ruins to the North, you know?" Rikku nodded at the question. The blonde, tall boy was quiet for a moment. "Well, it wasn't normal. Usually it's eerily silent…" He looked at Rikku pointedly. "I'm sure you know that?"

Rikku suppressed a smile. She and Briindi had often gone exploring the old ruins, trying to find treasure and the like. "Yea," she admitted. "But what was different this time with the refugee's? That's a normal camping place…"

"Yea. Normal, my as—," he started, then stopped. "My foot," he finished lamely. "Normal, my foot. But anyway, just when I and a few others were organizing camping groups, a group of about three of four Al Bhed came staggering past the sand dunes that barricade the ruins. They were all bruised and bloody, and – and beaten." The fifteen year-old boy gulped, and Rikku patted his arm thoughtfully, but her arm was ripped away by the howling wind. Briindi continued to yell out his story.

"They said that there was a large group of them, running away from their home. I asked them where their home was, and they said the mines. Mines, I asked. What mines? After all, since when does Bikanel have _mines?_ They answered that there were crystal mines east of the ruins, past the low mountains that block off the shore. Of course, we were all shocked and didn't believe them until we saw line after line of other people in the same condition, sometimes worse, walking slowly into our camp…almost dazed. I asked what they had done at this home, and they said…they said…slave labor."

Rikku gasped. Slave labor was strictly forbidden throughout all of Spira. It was a rule everyone followed, Yevonites and Al Bhed alike. "Are you _serious_!" Rikku cried eyes wide with shock. Briindi nodded. "Yes," he spoke miserably. "And I couldn't just leave them there after everything they've been through. We agreed to bring them to Home. I know there isn't enough room for all of them, I know, we can make some more temporary tents and stuff."

Rikku only nodded, but she bit her lip at the same time – a habit of hers when she was nervous. What would Cid say to this? Normally he wouldn't mind, but lately, what with the massacre and lack of necessary supplies for the _new_ Home…

The two walked on in silence for a bit longer. Rikku couldn't believe how long it was taking. It had only taken her an hour to walk here, but this was taking at LEAST four, perhaps more! In the next hour or so the wind settled down, leaving awkward drifts and clumps of sand everywhere, where the wheels of the wagons got stuck and gritty, where people sunk into the sand and had to get help up, and where Rikku herself was having trouble taking the giant-like steps needed to make it over the drifts.

As Rikku was helping to lift a small child out of a particularly nasty drift of sand, she felt something, or someone slam into her curved back, as well as a loud "Whoa!" She toppled over into the sand, nearly squishing the young three-year-old still amid the sand drift. She felt her body sink into the sand, her back throbbing with a dull ache from the slam. She struggled to sit up, spitting out mouthfuls of sand while at the same time hacking on the bits that had gotten down her throat. She rubbed at her gritty eyes and realized she was almost waist deep in the sand drift, and the three-year-old was still stuck in the sand beside her, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Rikku tried to get up, but her legs stuck in the sand, collapsing beneath her. She fell face first into the sand again, growling in frustration. She tried once more to get up, pushing her hands into the sand to lift her body up. But instead of staying on the surface they sunk right into the sand, sending Rikku forward and taking yet another faceful of sand.

"Havin' some trouble there, Missy?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Rikku sat up, blinking her eyes until things became focused again. As Rikku was coughing, she noticed a child she didn't recognize standing beside the large sand drift. Rikku stopped coughing almost immediately. He was on one of the cutest boys she had ever seen – floppy blond hair that spiked up naturally in places, along with one twinkling green eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. His mouth was lifted up in the corner, a smirk Rikku was going to be haunted by the rest of her life. He was kneeling on one leg, his arms resting on the thigh of the raised leg. Rikku almost smiled at him, until she realized that would be much too girly. She forced herself not to flirt with this handsome boy.

"What do _you_ care?" she spat, glaring at him. "It's YOUR fault I'm in this position anyways!" she guessed. "You're the one who pushed me over." She glared at him, waiting for him to answer. His eye crinkled in something that looked like – laughter? But his mouth hadn't changed from its smirk.

"True, all too true," he finally admitted. "But my friend, Azhear, pushed me. You know, we were just foolin' around -,"

"I don't _care_ what you were doin'!" Rikku snapped as the last wagon rolled past lazily. "Get me OUT of here! I need to help the kid out!"

The boy blinked. "What kid?"

Rikku shot her head to the left to see a depression made from the child's body, but no child. "Oh no!" she cried stupidly, beginning to dig in the spot even though she herself was still stuck. "She sunk, she sunk! Ooh, I just know it! Thanks a lot, you _sayhea_!" **(Meanie.) **

The boy only clicked his tongue in such an annoying way Rikku glared at him with all the anger in her body – which wasn't really that much. But it was enough to silence the clicking. "Her mother or someone that seemed like it got her while you were too busy admiring me," he answered calmly. Rikku ignored the egotistic remark and looked behind her to see the wagons rolling along at a speed that seemed faster than before. She turned back to the boy.

"Look, I don't care who you are, what you did, or how in love with yourself you are. Can you just help me out? I'm helpin' the refugee's make it to Home, and the others haven't been to it yet. I'm the only one who knows the way to safety!" Rikku finally snapped, glaring at him. "You're a refugee, aren't you? Do you WANT to be safe?" She didn't let him answer, because the way his mouth stayed in that sadistic smirk broke her nerves. "Then help me up!" There was a silence, where Rikku glared at the boy and the boy smiled back.

"Okay," the boy answered calmly. Too calmly for Rikku. He stuck out his hand for her to grab, and Rikku reached for it tentatively, afraid he might pull it back just in time for Rikku to fall into the sand once more. But instead, he allowed her fingers to grasp onto his hand. It was warm, but not grossly sweaty. Rikku almost blushed, because she knew her hand was gritty and sweaty, and was probably disgusting. He grunted as he heaved her up. Now Rikku stood up, but her feet were still stuck. She stood there, her hands still clinging tightly onto the boy's one arm, shaking her boot out of the sand at the same time. She thanked the Gods for the balance given by the boy as her feet soon became loose. She stepped out of the drift and onto the normal, flat sand. Rikku looked ahead to see the third wagon stuck in the sand and being pushed by a group of men. She smiled. Good, she wasn't too behind.

"Oh," she remembered, turning around to the boy. "Thanks. For…you know, helpin' me out."

The boy gave her the smirk once more, a hand on his hip. "Have you already forgotten it's_ my_ fault you were there in the first place? Wow, I didn't know I looked THAT good that someone would forgive me for throwing them into sand…"

Rikku punched the boy in the arm. "Oh, _crid ib_!" she chuckled. **(Shut up.) **

"Whatever you say, Missy."

"I have a name!" Rikku yelled at him, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. This only seemed to amuse the boy, because he chuckled.

"All right then, what _is_ your name?"

It was just a normal question, but for some reason sent shivers up Rikku's spine. She had no idea why.

"It's Rikku," she replied proudly. "Just Rikku." _No princess_, she thought mentally. _I don't want him to judge me because I'm a princess._

The two began to walk to follow the wagons. For the moment Rikku forgot about her responsibility as she continued to talk with this boy. "So, what about--," she started, but gasped in the middle of her sentence.

"What about what?" the boy asked suspiciously. Rikku couldn't answer, because her eyes were planted on his face. She didn't even blink for several moments. "Uh…this is sort of awkward," the boy admitted, his ears pink. Rikku shook her head slowly and leaned in to get a closer look at his face. He was much taller than her already, but standing on tiptoe she could see it.

"Bruises," she whispered absently. Rikku saw his eye widen slightly.

"Oh…you noticed them?"

Rikku absorbed just how many there were on his face. Above his eye, on his temples, his chin, and even on his neck. Impulsively she grabbed for him arm and looked down at it. Her mouth dropped open as she saw bruise after bruise and cut after cut on his arm. Some still bled openly. How had she not noticed this before?

"You're…one of them," she said, looking up into his eye. "You were a slave, weren't you?" Just saying the word slave made her feel dirty. This boy, this annoying but okay boy, had been a slave? Rikku saw images of him being whipped or beaten, starved and everything. He _was_ too thin to be healthy.

His eye narrowed at her. "Is it _really_ any of your business?" he asked dryly, ripping his arm away and stalking towards the wagons, which were on the move once more. Rikku followed him, still trying to shake off the fact that this boy was a _slave_. She wasn't used to such ideas.

"Actually, it is!" she said blindly, running up beside him. "I'm helpin' to lead this group; I get the right to know some stuff about you." She paused. "It's not a thing to be ashamed of, you know," she voiced his thoughts, and she knew it because of his reaction. His face turned red and he glared at her once more, but as scary as his glare was, Rikku just stood her ground, glaring back.

"I'm _not_ ashamed," he said through gritted teeth. "It's just--," he paused, not finishing his sentence. "Let's just forget about it, okay? I'll live in Home, it'll be fine. Don't live in the past, got it Missy?"

"It's RIKKU!" Rikku shouted, momentarily forgetting about his past. The boy just laughed.

"Okay Missy."

Rikku fumed silently, until she realized something. She didn't even know this boy's name!

"Hey, what's _your_ name then, huh? Unless you want me to start callin' you Mister," she teased. The boy grimaced in disgust.

"My name's Gippal," he said shortly. "Just Gippal," he mocked, and Rikku punched his arm again while walking backwards.

"Stop bein' so mean, Gippal!" she cried, testing the name on her tongue. It was awkward and made her feel giddy, but…she'd get used to it.

"But it's a habit," he replied nastily, ruffling her hair. Rikku tried to duck, but she was too slow. She winced as it pulled at her braids.

"Hey, watch it!" she ordered, standing up and punching him in the arm again. He opened his smirking mouth, about to reply, when a call interrupted.

"Rao Neggi, kad ib rana ymnayto! Rusa'c hud kuhhy veht ic fedruid oui maytehk!" **(Hey Rikku, get up here already! Home's not gonna find us without you leading!) **Rikku sighed heavily.

"I gotta go up," she replied. Gippal snorted.

"I'm not dumb you know. I _know_ how to speak Al Bhed. I can also understand it, if you didn't already get that," he teased, leaning in as if to challenge her. Rikku only shook her head in his face, forcing a smile on her face.

"I have a feelin' I'm never going to get used to having you in Home."

"Better get used to it, Missy. I'll be around for quite a while."

Rikku overheard this comment as she was running to the front. "CRID IB SAYHEA!" she called back, giving him a rude gesture whilst laughing at the same time. Gippal pretended to faint in mock horror at her gestures. Rikku only shrugged and stuck out her tongue, bouncing to the front to lead the way.

_Living in Home will be much more interesting now_, Rikku decided while pointing that they should head east because they got off track. _Much more interesting._

**A/N:** There! My first chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but I decided this was enough for an introduction. Hope you liked it! Oh, and for ONCE, I DO have a plot in mind. It might…just…go off track. Because, you know, it's really not that good of a plot. So this is an ADVANCED apology for terrible plot screw ups I make. So sorry.

But anyway, PLEASE review, it makes my day SO, SO, SO much happier. Smile.


	2. In an Argument

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They made me very happy. Heehee.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Thanks! I was hoping for that "cute" effect.

**FlyHigh4Life: ** Yea, this chapter will let you know how Gippal reacts. And there WILL be more info on the slavery thing to come.

**green-eyed-blonde: **Glad you're so happy! I'm excited to be writing, too.

**beteleguese: **Rikku/Gippal is always one of my favorite couples. Heh, kind of pathetic. Thanks!

**Jezzi:** Glad it caught your attention, and here's the next chapter!

**Lily10:** Aw, your review made me so happy! Thanks for the comment about the translations, that's how I always felt too. And I like how they met too. It makes me smile everytime. Thanks for your review that made me extremely happy!

**Fantasy: **Glad you loved it! That makes me feel happy and warm inside. Heehee.

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 1**_

The clock beside Rikku rang with such intensity that Rikku sat upright almost immediately, blinking rapidly. "Wha--?" she asked to the air, the clock made out of scrap metal still ringing at an alarming volume. Rikku blinked wearily before she finally realized the clock had woken her up. With a moan she flopped back down on the camp cot and rolled over, slamming her hand so hard on the clock it creaked. She then rested her head back on the pillow and forced her eyes to close.

The canvas walls of the tent around her flapped gently in the breeze, so unlike yesterday's fiery wind storm. But Rikku was just drifting into sleep, so she didn't notice this, nor hear the unfamiliar voices murmuring outside of her tent, or even the zipper as it quietly slid its way up to leave the entrance open. Just as she began to snore, quietly thought out steps progressed silently across the sandy floor.

"Riikkuuu," a voice whispered into her ear. Rikku moaned and rolled over, and thus continued to ignore the melodious voice. "Riikkuuu," it tried again, this time sounding as if it were trying to stifle something like a giggle. Rikku muttered something not-so-nice in Al Bhed, causing the voice to burst into a fit of silent laughter.

"Rikku, if you don't get up I'm gettin' you up in a not very pleasant way," the voice finally admitted, losing its melody and instead sounded like sandpaper to the sleeping Rikku. "So get up."

"Noooo," she growled, digging her head into the pillow and covering her ears with her hands. "Lemme sleep."

Gippal sighed, planting a hand on his hip as he blew his bangs out of his face. How could he get Rikku up? Her dad had given himself and Azhear the supposedly "fun" challenge of getting her up every morning – he conceded in that he, the dad, didn't like getting her up when he had more productive things to do. Gippal was beginning to see what he meant.

"Rikku, I'm gonna get you up in the mean way now."

"Go ahead, loser," she sighed. "As long as you lemme sleep."

"I can't."

"Yea you can."

"No, I have a solemn duty to get you up every mornin'."

"GIPPPAL GET OUTTA MY TENT YOU SICKO!" she finally screeched, sitting up and throwing the pillow at him with such force he staggered back.

"Hey, your _dad_ sent me here, so don't start thinkin' I did this of my OWN accord, 'cause I didn't!"

"Shut up, _sayhea_." **(meanie.)**

"No. Now you're up, so I'm done."

"I'm not up," Rikku reminded him, flopping back down and covering her pillow-less head with the thin army blanket instead. Gippal growled, his eye flashing.

"You're really annoyin', did you know that?"

"Yea."

"So stop it!"

"NO! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Rikku cried from within the quilt. Gippal sighed, rubbed his hands together, and approached the bed with stealth and caution.

"Gippal? Where are you? Did you leave? Good. If you didn't, I'm gonna hurt you. Gippal? Where did you--," she started, but stopped as soon as she was lifted from the bed in two strong hands, still wrapped in the quilt.

"GIPPAL!" she shrieked. "LET GO OF ME! THIS IS ABUSE! I'LL GET YOU KICKED OUT FOR THIS! GIPPAL! STOP THIS!" As she continued to yell and scream and beat his back with her tiny fists, the fourteen-year-old boy just walked casually out of her tent, ignoring the shrieks that were attracting unwanted attention from nearby people.

"Missy, you might wanna stop."

"It's RIKKU, buster!"

"Then _I'm_ Gippal."

"I don't call kidnappers by their name!"

Gippal suddenly dropped Rikku unceremoniously onto the sand, a grouchy look on his face. "Look, I don't wanna wake you up any more then you wanna be woken up, okay? The only reason I did is 'cause Azhear chickened out last minute. Besides, I barely kidnapped you! So I took you outside of your tent, big deal. Your dad says to meet him by the south wall, by the way." With that, Gippal turned around and stalked off towards a different group of tents – the slave tents.

As Rikku grumbled and tried fruitlessly to untangle herself from the green blanket, she thought over the events of the past week. They had finally made it to Home, and Cid had thrown quite a silent fuss over the amount of newcomers. It had taken a whole evening setting up tents for them, which caused Cid to get all the more agitated, putting them behind schedule, which they were still trying to catch up on.

But at least he doesn't have to deal with waking me up anymore, Rikku thought numbly, tossing the blanket into her tent and zipping it up. It was early morning, so the sun had yet to heat her up comfortably. Instead she rubbed her arms for warmth as she quickly walked back into her tent, changed into some shorts and a tank-top, and then jogged over to the south wall.

At least twenty Al Bhed were working on the wall, climbing on ladders to add more materials higher up, riding up on pulleys and planks, or making it more sturdy on the bottom. Rikku ran over to her dad, who was standing with three Al Bhed around a blue print on the ground.

"Gippal said you wanted to see me Pop," Rikku said as she got close to him. Cid snorted as he looked away from the paper.

"So that's his name, huh? Anyway, Rikku, I need ya to go contact our partners in Moonflow. We're needin' more supplies, we're runnin' out," he growled. "What, with all the newcomers…"

"Pop, stop complainin'! Once they get a few nights good rest they'll probably be lotsa help!" Rikku cried, trying to defend the slaves. "They've had it tough Pop--,"

"I know, I know…," Cid said quietly, his stern face softening slightly. "It's just…it's a lot to deal with. Ya go along now, ya year?" Rikku nodded and ran off to the temporary base near the east of the Home-in-process. She walked inside the ramshackle building to see five or six Al Bhed men and women busily working at the electronic controls, tinkering with the machine and communication signals.

"Are we still connected to Moonflow?" Rikku asked the nearest Al Bhed, a woman in her late twenties. She looked down and shook her head slowly.

"The antenna broke and blew off in the wind yesterday. It's long gone, and we're so busy with everything else we haven't had time to fix it."

"But Moonflow is our main communication!" Rikku cried back, eyes wide. "If we can't contact them, they can't contact us!"

The woman glared down at Rikku. "Look Princess, there're bigger problems."

"Like?" Rikku urged.

"We've lost our map of Bikanel desert, communications with the airships and with the refugee camps that first collect them at the shore. We can't prepare properly without these connections."

Rikku let out an angry "Augh!" and stalked out of the small, cramped building, slamming the squeaky door behind her. She took only a few steps before falling to sit in the sand, breathing heavily. There had to be something she could do. Rikku was a mechanic! Well, she liked to see herself as one. Nearly her whole life she had tinkered with machina in her spare time, taking them apart and putting them back together numerous times. Nearly all Al Bhed had a knack for machina, but Rikku liked to think she had a special one.

"Why so glum, Missy?" asked a familiar voice.

"Rikku," she replied dully, tracing patterns in the sand with her fingers. "And I'm glum because we lost connections with Moonflow, which'll get my dad real angry. Not to mention we won't be gettin' any supplies, so Home'll be on hold." She sighed heavily again. Gippal sat down beside her, his eye watching the hustle of the workers below them, building home.

"They're buildin' it weird," Gippal suddenly spoke. Rikku opened her eyes and looked down.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that there's like separate towers around the main buildin' on the outside, and they all kinda lean in…" Gippal cocked his head to the side to look at it from a different angle. "'S weird."

"It's not weird, silly!" Rikku cried, giggling. "That's just the way all our Homes have looked. Pop likes to keep it the same to always remind us of who we are; the Al Bhed. He thinks if we ever change it somethin' will change."

Gippal looked at her. "Your pa is in charge of buildin' the new Home? Impressive."

Rikku only nodded. "Yea…I guess." She glanced down and saw the bruises and cuts on Gippal's arm. She winced at the suddenness of it, and blinked, looking in the other direction.

"What is he, anyway? Some kinda boss?"

Rikku hesitated. "You could say that," she finally decided. Rikku stood up suddenly, dusting the sand off of her hands onto her shorts, wanting to avoid such a conversation entirely. "Look, I gotta go fix the antenna, 'cause if I don't…"

Gippal suddenly stood up, that familiar smirk on his face. "Ah. So you're a mechanic now, eh?"

Rikku grinned smugly, crossing her arms. "Damn right. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Gippal 'tsked' and waggled a finger at Rikku. "No swearin', Missy. It's bad for the _soul._"

Rikku snorted. "You sound like a Yevonite."

Gippal chuckled. "I hope not. Anyway, so you're a mechanic?"

Rikku gave him the thumbs up. "One of the best!" Okay, so it was a _slight_ exaggeration. He would never have to know that…

"Really? Can I watch you fix the antenna?"

"It – er – blew away," Rikku admitted. "So I don't know how I'm gonna -," she was immediately cut off by an eager Gippal.

"Oh, all you need is a rod of steel, only an inch and a half thick though, any thicker and it falls over. It need to be a bit taller than then up to my waist, and it'd be good if we could get about twenty or so grooves in it, 'cause then we could wind the wire around it and weights and stuff to keep it down…"

"So _you're_ the mechanic now, eh?" Rikku asked, slightly impressed. Gippal shrugged, grinning at her.

"Maybe. Come on, help me find this stuff, you know where everythin' is!"

As the two started running down the sand dune towards Home, Rikku cried "so does this mean you'll help me with the antenna?"

"I guess so!" Gippal cried back, skidding at the base of the sand dune before losing his balance. Rikku shrieked as his body stopped abruptly in front of her, causing her to fly into his back and send the two sprawling into the sand, spitting and choking exactly like the day before.

"Ya know, I didn't exactly need that," Gippal admitted. Rikku made an 'eugh' noise as she wiped sand off of her tongue.

"Neither did I, smart guy. Now get up, I think I can find some of your materials!" Rikku untangled herself from Gippal, feeling awkward the whole time. Gippal didn't seem to mind though, and was instead cracking jokes and making it more difficult for Rikku to break free of their little mess by holding her arms down or twisted around even more. She finally snapped and yelled some pretty evil things at him, causing him to stand up huffily.

"Well, let's go then," he said, still smirking obnoxiously.

"There!" cried Rikku, adjusting the metal rod at the base slightly. It stood atop the communications shack proudly; almost as tall as Rikku and branching out so far it seemed to reach forever. Well, not really, but Rikku liked to think of it that way.

"Took you long enough," Gippal said, yawning in his hand. "Yevon, it must have taken you – what – an hour to drill it in the roof?"

Rikku gave a 'hmph' noise. "Well, it kept fallin' through because _you_ picked a rod that is WAY too heavy, so I had to go MORE to brace it underneath, and all the workers were giving me lectures, and –,"

"We've got a connection to Moonflow!" someone cried from below them. Rikku looked up at Gippal, who was looking smug, and broke into a smile.

"Yes! Now Pop won't be mad!" As Rikku jumped off of the roof and headed inside to call Moonflow, Gippal pounced down from the roof in front of her.

"Hey, who IS your pa anyway? Everyone seems to think he's so important – almost as important as Cid."

"C-C-Cid?" Rikku squeaked, clasping her hands behind her back. "Whaddya mean?"

"Whaddya mean, what do I mean? It's obvious, isn't it? Cid is the leader of the Al Bhed. I've heard he's supposed to be here somewhere, but I haven't been able to find him yet. I bet he's really scary." Gippal smiled at Rikku, who cringed.

"Yea. Scary. That's the word."

Gippal's mouth rounded. "Have you met him before?"

Rikku only dug the toe of her boots into the sand. "Maybe-I-gotta-go-call-Moonflow-bye!" With a burst of speed Rikku dashed behind Gippal and slammed the shack door behind her, making sure to lock it. How come she didn't want to tell Gippal, anyway? He was just another Al Bhed, just another kid. But he had been a slave, and for some reason that warped Rikku's judgment of him. It shouldn't have. After all, he was perfectly fine. He seemed to smile a lot, he seemed to have fun. But Rikku was pretty sure there was something in him that was hidden, and was going to be forever. It made her nervous to talk to him about stuff like her family.

"Princess?" asked a man from behind her. Rikku whirled around and planted a finger to her lips. She didn't want Gippal to even have a chance of overhearing. After the man closed his mouth and gave her a curious look, Rikku pounced around him and over to the mike that led to the Moonflow.

"Nahnim? Do you read me? This is Home. Over." Rikku paused, listening to the familiar crackle of the mike. She remembered sitting in a similar place with her father when she was young, and he was happy, what with her mom still being alive and all. It had always made her giggle when her dad would say "over." Even now it sent familiar joy through her for no particular reason.

"This is Nahnim, reporting to Home. On duty Miss Princess, ready to report. All's well on the eastern front. What about you? Over." The familiar crackly voice of a man Rikku saw as an older brother (even more so than her actual brother.), made Rikku smile. So it worked!

"Pop just needs to make sure you know we need extra supplies. Got seven wagonloads of refugees and slaves this week. Pop is pretty ticked off, and he wanted me to tell you to send extra supplies, A.S.A.P. Over." Rikku waited impatiently, drumming her finger on the table as the other workers bustled around the metallic and cramped room.

"Got it, Miss Princess. Will do. Be there in about a few days. Over."

"Thanks Nahnim. I owe you some cookies when you finally get here. Over."

"Too bad you can't cook, Miss Princess, beggin' your pardon. Over."

"No way, Nahnim. I'm an awesome cook! Anyway, gotta go tell Pop. Thanks a bunch! Over." Rikku flicked the mike off, feeling relieved to talk to Nahnim after all these months of being separated from him. He had always made her feel better, no matter what.

"Goodbye Princess!" called at least six or seven workers. Rikku bit her lip, knowing if Gippal was waiting just outside he would have heard. She didn't want him to hate her for being a Princess – he might not understand it, but she was just like every other Al Bhed. Too bad he'd probably hate her forever.

Forgetting about how loud the workers had been, Rikku unlatched the door. She stepped out, closed it, and began to skip towards Home to tell Cid about what Nahnim had said.

"Princess, huh?"

Rikku stopped in mid-skip, tripping on her feet. She landed in the sand, her stomach knotting up uncomfortably. It was Gippal. She knew his voice. Rikku spun around in the sand to see Gippal standing dangerously close to the door, his back laying against the wall. His arms were crossed, as well as his legs, a look of amusement on his face. Rikku knew by the crease in his forehead though he was annoyed.

_Snap out of it, Rikku!_ Said a voice. _He doesn't even know you. You don't even know him. You just think he's kinda funny. So why do you care so much?_

"Uh – you heard that?" Rikku asked with a giggle, trying very hard to smile. She knew it was impossible. She stood up slowly, dusting the sand off of her shorts.

"Yea, I heard _that_," Gippal drawled, an eerie calm to his voice. Rikku gave him a frown.

"So what's the big deal? My dad's the leader of the Al Bhed. Whoopie. I get treated just like everyone else 'round here!" Gippal only shrugged and looked away. Rikku sighed.

"No big deal. I guess."

"Gippal," she said warningly.

"What, _Princess?_ Gonna kick me out if I misbehave? If I don't do your beggin'?"

"No!" Rikku cried, eyes wide. "What would make you say THAT? That's not how things work around here, Gippal! Yevon, you'd think you'd know a bit better, considerin'-,"

"Considerin' what?" Gippal snapped, standing up abruptly and taking two steps closer to Rikku. Rikku felt the need to shrink and run, but she stood her ground. "Considerin' I spent my whole life in the mines? Considerin' I don't know _gil_ about how it is to be an Al Bhed? Considerin' all I ever knew my life was labor, work, and how to build machine? Considerin' my life was a complete _mess? _Sorry Princess, but I wasn't pampered when I was little. I'm not _royalty_. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect-picture Al Bhed."

Rikku gave a little squeak at his sudden outburst. "Gippal, are you nuts? I didn't EXPECT you to be the perfect Al Bhed! I'M not even the perfect Al Bhed! Everyone says I'm rude and messy, I talk too much, I don't take anything seriously, I'm too loud, I'm – I'm – Gippal, we're pretty much the same when it comes to knowin' anythin' about Al Bhed!"

Rikku was a little shocked, she had to admit. She didn't even really _know_ this guy, and he has the nerve to argue with her! Now, she may not be the smartest girl ever, but there were two things she was proud of; she could work with machina, and she could stand up for herself. If Gippal ever tried to put her down again, she'd get mad right back at him. It was just, this time; he had to make her feel guilty by bringing in the slavery thing. That got her every time, and she hadn't even known him for two days.

Gippal only snorted at her comment.

"What?" asked Rikku defensively. "Why are you suddenly so mad that I'm a Princess? It's not like I rule over the Al Bhed with a finger! They pretty much do their own thing. I don't understand why you suddenly see me so differently when about two minutes ago everythin' was okay."

Gippal frowned and dug his toe in the sand. "It's just…well…I haven't had a lot of good experience with upper-class people, okay?"

Rikku cocked her head. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing," snapped Gippal. "It's just – because of it, it seems like every other princess and king would be like the people I knew."

"Gippal, I'm not gonna understand anythin' you say when you won't even tell me anythin' about it!"

"Just – just _drop_ it, okay Princess? I wouldn't want you worrryin' your head off over me."

"I have a name!" Rikku cried once more. "I've told you that before, too!"

"Sorry Princess."

"Gippal!"

The two were now walking down the sand dune towards Home. "Stop it, that's just mean! _Sayhea!_" **(Meanie.)**

"No," Gippal answered back, smirking at her.

"Well, if you won't I'll have to -," Rikku's sentence was cut off by a high-pitched giggle to the right of the two. They stopped in mid-step and turned their heads to see three or four Al Bhed girls all around Rikku's age standing there, hands held together awkwardly in front of them, fluttering their eyes rapidly.

"Hi Gippal," they all stated shyly in unison. Rikku's jaw dropped. Some of these girls were her friends! Kii! Lalaun! Rikku swiveled her head to look at Gippal, who had a smug smirk on his face. Rikku gritted her teeth together.

"I think you have a fan club," she muttered to him. Gippal only smiled at her.

"I thought YOU were it."

"Crid ib!" **(Shut up!)** Rikku cried, punching his arm. The girls giggled again, and the two looked over to see them. Rikku was shocked to see one or two were glaring at her jealously. She took a hesitant step back, whereas Gippal went forward.

"Well, hello ladies," he said, pulling off a bow and smirk that caught the girl's lovesick eyes immediately, all of them giggling and whispering. Rikku forced herself not to roll her eyes. "How are we today?"

"Good," "Awesome!" "Pretty neat," were the answers, and a few mumbles and whispered. Rikku glared accusingly at her friends, as if to say "this is low!" But they only continued to watch Gippal. Rikku almost let her jaw drop, but kept it up. Why should she be jealous? She didn't even know this guy!

_Yea, keep telling yourself that,_ sneered a voice inside of her head. But the girls' voices were catching her attention.

"Gee, Gippal, what was it like, being a refugee?"

"Brutal," Gippal answered sadly, shaking his head bitterly. "Absolutely brutal. Sometimes, I would just, well, don't tell anyone this, but I would sit alone and – and -," he paused, dabbing at his eye dramatically. "and I would cry, wishin' for someone to love."

The girls immediately awed and oohed, coming to hug him and pat him on the back and congratulate him on being courageous for telling them this. Rikku couldn't help but let out a disgusted sigh. The groupies glared at her as Rikku trotted over, grabbing Gippal by the arm.

"Sorry girls, but he's only fourteen! For Yevon's Sake, he probably doesn't think about anything other than his hair."

"Princess, that breaks my heart," Gippal whispered, looking down at her sadly. Rikku snorted.

"Quit foolin' around with these girls. You gotta come with me to tell Pop about how you fixed the communications. He'll wanna know."

"What? The King?"

"He's a _Leader._"

"But he's Cid, right?" Rikku nodded. "Wow, this is awesome!" Gippal cried, breaking into a smile. "I actually talked to Cid!"

"When?" Rikku asked curiously.

"This mornin', when he told me and Azhear to become your human alarm clocks. Come on, show me where he is!" He burst off, but not without a "Farewell, ladies! You'll forever be in my heart!" followed by sighs and giggles. Rikku muttered some things under her breath she normally wouldn't and jogged after Gippal.

"Wow, Cid is so cool! He's not all uptight or nothin', just calm and nice and pretty cool for Cid! I've heard so many stories about him…" Rikku only laughed as Gippal blabbered on and on about their meeting with Cid moments ago.

"Gippal, he's just my dad."

"Yea, to you! But to every other Al Bhed he's really, _really_ famous! Wow, wait till I tell Azhear who he is!"

Rikku could only smile. Gippal hadn't been this excited his whole week here. "Wow, you're like a little kid," she remarked, grinning. Gippal only smirked at her.

"But he's _famous!_ A concept you'll never understand, I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rikku asked, frowning at him. Gippal only shrugged.

"Well, you know…that you'll never be famous?"

"I will _too_ be famous!" Gippal snorted, and Rikku glared at him. "What? I will be! Just to PROVE to you I can be famous!"

"I believe you Princess."

"And it's NOT because I'm a princess! I'll get it for my machine skills, or – or fighting, or…"

"Defeating Sin?" Gippal joked. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.

"I bet I could! All by myself!"

"HAH. I mean, good idea, Princess. I'm sure you'll succeed."

"GIPPAL!" Rikku tossed a handful of sand at him. Gippal only grinned viciously and pointed at her hair.

"How long does it take you to do that in the mornin'?"

Rikku touched the tips of her hair tentatively. It was a mass of braids done up in raised ponytail in the back with loose bits of hair poked around expertly. "A long time," she answered slowly. "Why?"

Gippal came closer. "Just 'cause," he said quietly with a smirk. Before Rikku could react he had head locked her and was now ruffling her hair to its death.

"No! NO! GIPPAL, STOP! Cdub ed nekrd HUF!" **(Stop it right NOW!) **

"Whatcha gonna do Princess?" taunted Gippal. "Throw me out?"

"I would if I could, _sayhea_," Rikku growled, biting painfully into his arm. Gippal let out a yelp and withdrew his arm almost immediately to inspect it.

"That's sick, Princess," he muttered, glaring at his arm which now had Rikku bite marks in it. "I'll probably get a disease."

"Good," spat Rikku, trying to fix her hair. "You're mean, anyway."

"Really?" Gippal asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Then my work here is done." Gippal stretched his arms and began to walk in the other direction.

"H-Hey, wait Gippal! You were supposed to come and see the air ships!"

Gippal only waved a hand at her. "Rikku, Rikku, Rikku.I've got a fan club, remember? I might as well embrace it. See ya later…Cid's Girl!"

Rikku let her jaw drop as he sauntered off. "First he ditches me for a buncha lovesick girls, and then he calls me _Cid's Girl?_ What kinda junked up name is THAT? Augh! I hate him!" Rikku cried, stomping her foot in the sand. "He's arrogant, he's obnoxious, and he's really, really good at machina! EUGH!" She kicked some sand into the air, watching her leg fly up so that her toes were almost even with her eyes. It fell back with a plop, and Rikku sighed. "I guess he isn't _all_ that bad…I just wish he didn't think he was so much BETTER. At least he doesn't think of me as some kind of freak for being a princess."

She sat down in the sand, letting it slide through her fingers casually. A rare breeze blew past her, mussing up her already untidy hair. She let out a small smile and closed her eyes briefly; trying to imagine what it was like, somewhere else. What it was like where there were not slaves, no secret crystal mines or massacres led by unknown enemies, where Home didn't have to move every ten years no matter the circumstance, where Rikku wasn't judged on her social standing, and where the people she actually had the misfortune to meet were nice.

"That'll probably never exist," she decided out loud, resting her chin on her hand. Far away, she heard shrill giggles from Gippal's fan club – they had probably spotted him. Then, for some reason, Rikku cracked a smile - and then giggled. She didn't know what was wrong, until she realized how funny this could get. "With that fan club houndin' Gippal, I could get rid of some of his obnoxiousness by getting those girls to haunt him…hmmm…" Rikku tapped her fingers together, all sorts of plots to get back at Gippal for being mean formulating in her mind.

"This'll be good," she muttered, standing up hurriedly to head to her tent – she had plans to make.

**A/N: **Yay. Hope it was okay! In the next chapter more interesting stuff'll happen, but the first few chapters of my story are always boring. Ick. Review, please! Thanks!


	3. In a Lost Situation

**A/N:** Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy now. Sorry for taking so long. Here are your replies!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Yes, she's silly. Grin.

**Rikku SWiRLS: **Yes, it will go post FF X-2 at some point. I'm afraid that's not until later on though, but it WILL come. No worries.

**FlyHigh4Life: **I hope you think the plan is excellent! Poor, poor, Gippal.

**green-eyed-blonde: **You're right, they do move slow. I hope this one sort of picks up the pace, though! And thanks!

**Jezzi: **Yay! They are _so _cute together, aren't they?

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Two months later…_

"How did you find out so much about him, Rikku?"

"Practice, Kii, practice."

"So you're _sure_ that's where he's living now?"

"And that's the time he goes to help finish furnishing Home?"

"Mhm."

"You're _sure_ that that's his house?"

"YES. Yevon, girls, just shut up!" Rikku flapped her hands in the direction of Home, which had been built rapidly in the past two months. After the slaves and refugees had had a rest, they worked silently and hard, the perfect workers. Even Gippal helped with things Rikku could never do. Well, physically she could, but no one would allow her.

And as the months had passed, Gippal had grown more and more at home, which meant becoming all the more irritating and ignorant in Rikku's direction. She could tell it was just what he would call friendly, but it bothered her to bits to be teased and taunted in front of all the kids their age. Especially since the group of kids always laughed at whatever he said.

But who's to say Rikku didn't snap back a few of her own?

"Okay girls, are you ready?"

The group of fan girls for Gippal that had once been only five or so people had grown by the days. Now almost all of the girls in Home around Gippal's age and younger, maybe even older, stood erect with attention. Rikku couldn't help grinning smugly in satisfaction. "Now remember all that I told her. And don't _ever_ let him outta your sight!"

"What about at night?" asked a particularly small girl with blond hair and huge, green eyes. Rikku blinked.

"Well…we _should_ really give him his privacy…" Rikku grew silent as her mind drifted back to the weeks and weeks of planning and precise stealth it had taken her to come up with this plan. Secretly gathering information from Gippal and his friends, nearly stalking him while actually just acting on – er – "orders."

And now she was feeding back all this information to Gippal's fan club. "But we won't give it to him!" she cried, pumping a fist in the air. The girls copied her, giggling happily.

"Now go on and get your prey!" Rikku cried, laughing helplessly. She was so glad right there she wasn't truly a girl. At least, not like _those_ girls. Gippal would deserve what he was getting. After all, NO boy gets the right to push Rikku around, ignore her when they feel like it, or constantly tease her TOO much. Nope, Rikku was in charge of Gippal, who had grown to be pompous and almost rude.

"This should deflate his ego a bit," Rikku muttered, grinning as she kicked at the sand. "Actually, quite a lot."

Rikku walked through the metal streets of Home, beginning to see the beauty that had been a part of so many Homes before. She let her hands trail on the walls, excited to see every Al Bhed working hard building homes, walls, floors, anything to make Home the best one they'd ever have.

As she walked around, her mind wandered back to her plot against Gippal. He'd probably hate her afterwards…with a halt she stopped. That couldn't happen. What if Gippal DID hate her? He was one of the only friends Rikku could be herself around, and not have to giggle at the dumbest things or the cutest boys. She sighed heavily. Next time she saw one of the girls, she'd just have to tell them not to let anything go to Gippal or his friends.

As if on cue, a girl wearing a white tee shirt stepped from behind a nearby building. Rikku halted. The white tee shirt was what the entire group of girl's wore – no other Al Bhed wore a white tee shirt without some type of colorful vest over it.

"Hey," Rikku whispered, motioning the mystery girl over. She was almost a foot taller than Rikku, and she looked more like a guy then a girl. Rikku almost squeaked at her size and gruff appearance, but instead she just babbled quickly. "Spread this to the others – don't tell Gippal it was my idea. If you do it'll ruin the fun."

The girl crossed her arms, her one eyebrow furrowing. "Why?" she asked in a throaty voice. Rikku's mind thought quickly.

"Because then I'd get all the credit. YOU want the credit, right? Once he realizes how devoted you are, if you tell him it was MY idea…well…" Rikku let her sentence sink in, and the girl finally nodded. "Good. Tell others?"

Rikku started to wonder if this girl could even speak in full sentences. "Yes. And tell them what I said, okay? Exactly." And before Rikku could get beaten up, she ran down the street. How had she _never_ seen that girl before? She was huge!

Gippal stepped out of his new home, yawning and stretching his arms. It was nice to have a whole house to yourself. No badgering parents, no annoying siblings…He shook his head as he closed the door. "Wrong again," he muttered to himself, checking his watch. "Oh, good. Right on time."

He turned around to head out of Home to help with the outside construction – it was his favorite thing to be out in the air. Even though Home didn't have a roof over it or anything, he felt better out in the open – he had had too much of being closed in.

His one eye widened as he saw the large group of white clad girls taking up nearly the whole alley. They were all standing perfectly, leaning in expectantly as if they had been waiting for him. Gippal felt shivers go up his spine. "Uh – hello?" he asked, shrugging. Some girls giggled and answered shyly back. Before Gippal let the weirdness of it all soak in, he decided to become his old self in front of his fan club.

"Ladies!" he suddenly cried, sweeping into a low bow. "What an absolute pleasure to see you! My, my, you've all grown so much more beautiful over night." He gave them his best smile and was rewarded with giggles and huge smiles from the group. "So, if you'll excuse me…" he tried to sift through the group of girls, but they all clung to his arms and back, asking questions about who he liked best, or when he'd be back, and other such questions. Gippal tried to shake them off lightly while still smiling.

Just as he almost reached the end of the throng, he felt himself smashing into something solid. He looked up to see a girl even taller then him. In fact, she was the exact girl Rikku had spotted, but she looked even worse to Gippal, who always noticed the beautiful girls, not…these.

"Gippal?" she asked deeply. Gippal had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop from laughing.

"That's me," he replied.

The girl opened her arms wide. "Hug?"

"Um – well…" Gippal paused, looking for some way to get out of this awkward position. "Look!" he suddenly cried, pointing to the skies. "It's Sin!"

"SIN!" The girl's heads swiveled to look up, and Gippal took this chance to tear away from the group, jumping all around and over them to reach the end of the alley. As he stopped to catch his breath he heard something like a stampede behind him. He let out a groan – it was no surprise who it was.

"This is gonna be a rough day," he muttered through clenched teeth, running as fast as he could through Home.

_Three weeks later…_

"I swear, Rikku! Everywhere I go, they're RIGHT behind me! I go to work, they're already there to help me. I go to my house, they're inside makin' supper. I go on a walk, they're right there! For Yevon's sake, even when I go to SLEEP they're in my window!" Gippal threw his hands into the air. "They're stalkin' me, I know it."

The two sat on the sand dune outside of the communications shack three weeks later. Rikku's plan to deflate Gippal had been working very smoothly. All the girls were so obsessed they wouldn't stop chasing him, and Gippal had been so busy trying to avoid them that he hadn't been rude to Rikku. In fact, he had become almost how he used to be.

"Maybe they've been plannin' this for a while, Gippal. You _are_ pretty popular," Rikku added smugly, tracing patterns in the sand while watching the bustle around Home. "You're just lucky they don't like to climb up sand."

Gippal laughed. "Yea, I guess I'm lucky for that." He stretched out his arms and looked at Rikku. "So, I haven't seen you for a while. Been too busy tryin' to stay alive. What's new?"

Rikku shrugged. "Nothin' much." She was silent.

"Oh, come on Cid's Girl, I know there's somethin' wrong."

Rikku sighed at the nick name, but what he said was true. "Yea, there is. The refugee's still haven't come in from the camp. There was a huge sand storm out there, and no one's tried to contact us yet. Pop is worried…we're all worried."

Gippal was silent. "What do you think happened?"

"That's just the thing. I don't know." Rikku blew her bangs into the air. "I guess it shouldn't bother me that much. I mean, I'm not the one in charge or anythin', but I hear all these conversations my Pop has and it gets me really worried a lot. I wish I didn't hear them, because then it feels like I have a lot of responsibility I shouldn't."

Gippal laughed again. "Come live with me then so you won't have to hear them."

Rikku blushed and dug her face in her hands to hide it. "Nah. You probably snore."

He acted offended. "And?" he asked. "It's healthy."

Rikku snorted. "Not to mention your stalker girlfriends are always there."

"They're not my girlfriends!" Gippal cried in a horrified voice. "Are you losin' what little sanity you have, child? Eugh. I need to get away from them, but I don't know how."

"Well, maybe if you stopped encouragin' them," Rikku stated lightly, starting up her plan again.

"Encouragin'? Rikku, I _run away_," Gippal sighed. "It's terrible."

"No, I mean how you always compliment them and act all high and mighty. If you just acted NORMAL, maybe they'd lose interest."

"Normal? Cid's Girl, you ask too much. I'm too splendid to be normal."

"Gippal, you suck!" Rikku cried, punching his arm. Gippal grimaced.

"You're all just jealous."

Rikku smirked. "Of what? Nix the good looks, charm, and personality of course."

Gippal chuckled. "Then I guess nothin'."

The two were silent again. "My birthday's this week," Rikku finally said. "I'm turnin' thirteen."

"Really? Congratulations. You're almost as old as me."

"I'll NEVER be an old geezer like you, Gippal."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Good."

"Princess?" The door of the communications opened up suddenly from behind them. They both automatically whirled around, blinking in the direction of the sun. The man in the doorway bowed slightly. "Your father requests you in his home."

Rikku sighed. "Oh stop bein' so proper, Bishnak. You could call me crusty faced old lady with ugly feet and I'd feel more comfortable." The man, Bishnak, laughed.

"Yes Princess," he replied, closing the door. Rikku sighed and dusted off her shorts as she stood up. Gippal continued to sit.

"Well?" Rikku asked, planting her hands on her hips. "Are you comin' or not?" Gippal looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Your pa wants YOU, not me."

"Too bad. Get up." Rikku tugged at his arm, and he unwillingly stood up.

"I know you can't resist the chance to see my Pop in action, Gippal," Rikku stated as they slid carefully down the sand dune. Gippal grimaced.

"Fine, you caught my secret passion – I stalk your pa. Happy?"

"You bet!" Rikku replied, laughing. "That's just wrong. Now hurry, the girls are wild down here by Home! You don't know when they'll pop up."

As if on cue, a girl from behind a box popped up and called, "girls! He came down the sand dune! Charge!" And from all directions girls in white came running at them, screaming and smiling.

"RUN GIPPAL!" Rikku cried, not bothering to hide her laughter. "RUN!" The two ran past the girls before they picked up enough speed to catch them. They dashed through the mazes of alleys of Home, hearing a herd of feet behind them. Rikku was slowing down from laughing too much, but Gippal looked seriously scared. Her plan had worked too perfectly.

"Rikku! Stop walkin'! RUN! I'll get caught if you don't!" Rikku bit her lip to stop from laughing at his seriousness, and soon they reached Rikku's home, where Gippal made sure they had locked all the doors and locked and covered all the windows.

"Okay," he finally said, sighing heavily. "I think I feel safe again."

"Rikku?" asked a voice from the back room. It was what Rikku called his office. Cid preferred to call it "where I can get away from kids like you, Rikku."

"Yea?" Rikku asked, peeking around Gippal. "What'd you need?" she asked again without waiting for an answer. Cid walked out of his office, rifling through some papers. Rikku felt Gippal nearly tense up beside her, and she had to stifle a giggle.

"I was wonderin' if you could go up to the refugee camp, ya know, the usual? They still haven't come and I'm getting' a bit worried, ya know? I could get Briindi to come with ya, he seems friendly 'nough…" Cid's voice trailed off as he looked up and spotted Gippal.

"Hello Gippal," he stated neatly. Gippal only nodded in his direction. Rikku looked between both of them and realized it was unnaturally tense.

"Been treatin' Rikku here well?" Cid asked. Rikku groaned out loud, drooping her shoulders.

"Pop, really, you're so -,"

"Yessir," Gippal replied just as neatly. "It's hard to keep track of her, but I manage."

Cid's stone face cracked into a smile. "Good job, boy. Look, you take Rikku to the refugee camp, ya hear?" Rikku let out an indignant spluttering noise.

"POP!" she cried, stamping a foot. "HIM lead ME to the refugee camp? Excuse me for knowin' how to get there myself! I don't think I need some hotshot little boy to take me _anywhere!_" Cid glowered at her.

"Rikku, you are goin' to that camp with Gippal in tow no matter what. We need a boy there to make things seem like they're more under control. I should probably send Briindi too…"

"POP. I'M. FINE."

"Sure?"

"YES. YEVON, I don't need Gippal to come with me! You all think I'm some kind of…BABY. Like I can't do anythin' on my own! You watch me! I will! You WATCH!" Rikku whirled around, stomping out of the house and slamming the door behind her. She stood in the alley, fuming, for a few moments. How dare they, acting as if she couldn't walk to the refugee camp herself? Sure, it would take a day or so to get there, but _really,_ she knew the desert off by heart, and she could kick some fiend butt, so what was the problem? Even Gippal acted like she was three – probably just to get on the good side of Cid.

"Cid is his idol or somethin'," Rikku muttered, pacing in front of the door. "I need to go in and get supplies…" she looked down at her belt which held all her Al Bhed items. "What am I talking' about? I have everything I need right here!" She let out a snort. "I don't need them. Just you watch, Pop. I can do stuff on my own too." With that she turned around and started to run out of Home, past the workers and past the courtyard and past the group of fan girls who were on the prowl, past the sand dune and the communications tower, past an old ruin, and in the direction of the refugee camp. She didn't know what she would find, or even if it would be good or bad. All she wanted was to prove to the Al Bhed that she could do something to help the problem – she didn't need any guy to help with that particular ambition.

What she didn't notice though, was someone trailing behind her, silent but sure-footed, making sure never to take their eyes off of her.

Rikku yawned as she lay down in the sand, resting her head on her laced hands. She closed her eyes and let the heat soak into her skin, taking deep breathes. She had only been walking for a while, but it got tiring in the desert, and she had forgotten some water. She sighed and rolled over, thinking she might just take a small nap. She felt her skin prickle uncomfortably, and realized her throat was so parched that she was beginning to cough. Her eyes wouldn't open, and when they did she felt too sick to move. "I should…have…brought water…" she muttered, feeling too lethargic to notice she couldn't even lift a limb anymore. Everything was starting to go in and out of her ears, as if they had popped. Rikku felt her head throbbing, and she wanted to rub at her temples, but she couldn't…

_Cruch. Crunch. Slide. Snap. _Rikku heard the noise, but she didn't move. Probably just some desert animal, she thought. Some desert animal.

"Need any water?" the desert animal asked. Rikku moaned.

"Water?"

"Yes, water, Cid's Girl. I saw you runnin' away with speed I've never seen you. Spira, you must be dehydrated. Get up."

"Can't," Rikku responded sleepily. Gippal sighed impatiently, and soon Rikku felt the trickle of water down her throat. She gulped it down thirstily, licking her lip. "Water?"

"Take it," Gippal said, shoving the bottle into her hands. She grabbed at it hungrily and began to swallow mouthfuls by the minute. Soon enough, she felt well enough to sit up.

"How come you're here?" she asked almost angrily, although she was grateful for the water he had brought.

"Cid said you'd do somethin' like this, and he gave me water and said to follow you. So I did. Boy, do you run fast!"

Rikku smiled weakly. "I shoulda brought water. But _you_ shoulda let me do this on my own! Now everyone's gonna know Rikku can't do anythin' herself, she needs a _man_ to help her."

Gippal snorted. "You think that's why I came? No way. It's to escape those girls. They're drivin' me mad. I came runnin' out after you and they attacked me. I swear, if I hadn't already lost my eye they woulda taken it out anyway." Gippal chuckled.

"Oh," Rikku replied numbly. Well, it looks like my own plan came back to haunt me, she thought. But at least he's nicer now. Not so evil and ignorant. He probably will be soon though.

"So, where _is_ this refugee camp? And what is it?"

Rikku quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you of all people would know – you were there, weren't you?"

Gippal shook his head. "We came from the other direction." He pointed east of the two. "And even then we didn't get a chance to see anythin'."

"Oh," Rikku said loudly. "Well, this camp is where all the Al Bhed refugee's head to before comin' to the final destination – Home. They might be comin' from other destroyed Home's, or just from ANYWHERE in all of Spira! It's so cool 'cause they always know all sortsa neat stuff. But anyway, it's where they get food and water and rest before Home. Briindi is takin' charge of the one we're headed to right now."

Gippal nodded. "So, which direction are we headed?" he asked, standing up. Rikku huffed, shakily standing as well.

"We?"

"Well, I'm not goin' back, are you crazy? Nope, I'm stickin' to you – orders of Cid."

"'Cause we all know how great _he _is," Rikku muttered under her breath.

"Whassat?"

"Nothin'." Rikku planted her hands on her hips and surveyed the area. "We're headin' that way," she said, pointing west. Her finger wavered, and then fell to her side. "Or is that way?" she asked herself out loud, pointing to the old ruin. "Or maybe…"

"You mean you don't _KNOW?_" cried a shocked Gippal. Rikku glared at him scornfully.

"I haven't been here in a while, okay?"

"So you mean we're lost?"

"NO. Let's just keep goin' this way. It's a gut feelin'."

"A lot good THAT'S gonna do," Gippal muttered as the two began to trudge through the sand. Rikku ignored him, lost in her own thoughts. Were the two _really_ lost in the middle of the desert? She could swear she came from the direction of the big sand dune – but it hadn't seemed that big when she slid down it. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Rikku sighed.

"Well, it's better to keep goin' then to just sit around. After all, we need to see what's happened to the refugee's!"

"We're still _lost!_"

"We are NOT!" Rikku stopped walking and whirled around, punching Gippal in the shoulder – hard. "Stop sayin' we are! 'Cause we're NOT!" Tears clung to the corner of her eyes, but she swallowed them back in. "Just stop it, okay? I don't need you mutterin' and scarin' me back there with all your gloomy thoughts while I try to THINK. You're not ANY help at ALL anyway! So stop complainin'!"

Gippal fell silent, but his lips were drawn in a thin line. "Got it," he answered coldly, and Rikku knew she had annoyed him, but at the moment she could care less about what Mr. Mighty thought of her. Spinning around in the sand she began to trot off again, feeling her stomach twist almost painfully. How come everything always went _wrong_ for her?

The walk through the desert continued in a tense silence. Rikku would every now and then take a sip from her water bottle, and hear Gippal grunt in distaste and scorn, but she would never snap back – she had had enough of his doubts. Pretty soon the sun got higher up in the sky – Rikku guessed it was around noon. It was then she plopped down on the sand for a quick rest.

"What're you doin'?" Gippal asked shortly. They were the first words spoken since earlier.

"Restin', what does it look like?" Rikku snapped back. "Not all of us can walk forever, you know."

Gippal sat down in the sand as well, almost reluctantly. He made sure to keep his distance from Rikku. There was another tense silence where Rikku drank from her bottle of water.

"Have any idea where you're goin'?"

"Why? Gonna make fun of me if I say no?"

"So you don't?" Gippal asked tersely, his eyebrows furrowed. Rikku hesitated before she slowly shook her head. She heard Gippal sigh through his nose, trying his best to hide it. Rikku sniffed and closed her eyes to shield the suns rays.

"What can we do? We're in the middle of _nowhere._"

"You don't think I know that already?" Rikku snapped. "'Course, we're in the desert! Gosh, you always have to – have to -," Rikku fell silent, but she continued to fume within her mind. Gippal only stared angrily at her until he shrugged, looking away.

"Okay. I always have to be _me._ Too bad," he said simply. Rikku slumped her shoulders.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just -,"

"Are they all gone, then?" a voice from the shadows of an old ruin spoke roughly into the air, cutting the tension like a knife. Rikku felt her muscles tense up, frozen. She looked over at Gippal, who had almost automatically crouched down low. Rikku swore the voice was speaking to the two. She opened her mouth, about to croak out some word feebly, when she felt something heavy slam her down into the sand. She stifled a groan and glared at Gippal, who had moved up alongside her and shoved her down with his elbow. He returned her glare and the two looked away from each other, lost in silent fuming.

"Um – well, most of them, Your Highness…" a simpering voice spoke up from the shadows beside the deep, rumbling one of the first. It clearly lacked the power the first one owned.

"MOST of them?" the first voice snarled. The other man, or woman, whimpered.

"Well, they run so fast on their scrawny, scummy legs -,"

"Now is not the time to judge. Your troop failed me."

"We _tried,_ really, but this accursed boy got in the way. He was really quite strong, you know…"

"A BOY?" boomed the voice. "You let a BOY get in the way of such a devastatingly important _mission?_"

The higher voice was now trilling with nervousness. Rikku felt her own heart thudding against her ribcage. "He may be strong, but we got him, Your Highness, we got him! He's right here, we have him…He gave us some useful information…"

"Bring him to me."

There was some scuffling, the sound of feet waddling in the sand and more coming back to the old city ruin. Some muttered curses, and a familiar voice…very familiar…

"Ow! Your Highness, he bit me! Geez, that's going to leave a mark."

"You probably got infected," added another similar voice. "Look at that. Right through the leather. Yowch."

"Men," the voice stated smoothly. The less civilized voices died away immediately. "You may leave."

"But the boy -,"

"He will not run."

There were footsteps walking away, although Rikku heard the same whimpering of the second voice still there. "What is your name?" asked the voice.

"None of your business," replied the boy. Rikku gasped, getting an elbow in the ribs from Gippal. But she didn't care. That voice! It was Briindi! Briindi had been _captured!_

"Oh, I think it is. I hear you were in charge of this camp? But you are so…young."

"Age's got nothing to do with it," snapped Briindi. Rikku felt the urge to run after him, free him from this evil voice and run as far away as possible.

"So what information do you have that can possibly be of importance to me?"

"None." Rikku felt proud of her friend's bravery, but seconds later that pride turned to pain as she heard Briindi give a sharp yell, and then something like a moan.

"You will answer me, boy. Got it?"

"Fine – just get – off…" Rikku guessed the man had put his foot on Briindi's back, because seconds later he began coughing for air.

"He wasn't there," Briindi finally managed.

"What do you MEAN he wasn't there?"

"I mean what I _said,_ of course," Briindi replied snappishly. "I was in charge, so I knew everyone who was there. He wasn't there. He hasn't come yet, or else he left already."

"He LEFT!"

"I don't know!" Briindi cried. "Just, I don't know…"

"Where is Home?" The abrupt question caught Rikku off guard. Sudden memories of her Home before being massacred, Al Bhed dying, cackles, fires, screams, guns, shouts, and pain reeled through her mind. It made her feel sick. Would this man do that too if he found out about the new Home? Before Briindi could come with any believable alibi, Rikku jumped up, screaming "GO AWAY! DON'T YOU COME NEAR HOME!"

Gippal let out a groan and grabbed for Rikku's arm, twisting it painfully. Rikku howled. "Stop it!" she whimpered.

"Sorry," grunted Gippal. "I'm just getting' you prepared to run."

"Run? Why?"

"Because. He's coming."

"Who?"

"Him." Gippal pointed up to the old ruin, and all Rikku saw, against the glare of the sun, was the silhouette of someone tall and thin, with a cape that seemed to take up the whole sky.

"Who are you?" came the booming voice.

"More of the Al Bhed scum," simpered the voice from behind the ruins. "They look weak."

"Easy targets," grunted the man. "After them!" From behind him came six men, armored in leather and chain mail, each carrying something that looked like a gun. But only Al Bhed used machina! Rikku thought suddenly. Who were they, if they were not Al Bhed?

"RIKKU!" Gippal's harsh voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "FOR SPIRA'S SAKE, RUN!" Rikku looked up to see the men advancing. With a strangled gasp she ripped herself out of Gippal's grasp and began to run at top speed through the sand, breathing heavily. Right beside her she saw Gippal out of the corner of her eye, running great steps, huffing and puffing the whole time.

"You! Stop!" Came one of the voices of the men chasing them. The two continued on, ignoring their calls and cries.

"So…tired…" Rikku panted.

"Keep going!" Gippal cried. "There…the ruin!" Gippal's finger pointed towards something like a wall that had once belonged to a round room. Half was buried deep in the sand, but the other half would work as sufficient shelter from prying eyes. Glancing back, Rikku saw the men were not as large as before.

"Wait…wait…" Gippal's forehead was creased with concentration as he glanced back and forth between the men and the ruin. "Now! Jump!" The two leaped down into the sand at the same moment, wiggling themselves into the ruin. Breathing heavily, they both tried to calm down. It was nearly impossible for Rikku. She was sweaty and sticky and thirsty, not to mention lost. And now Briindi was captured and this man wanted to hunt them down with other men with guns, and the refugee camp had been destroyed! It was almost too much to take in.

Gippal nudged her silently. She looked through a crack in the ruin to see the leather shoes of the evil man's men, crunching past quickly as they ran.

"Where'd they go?" "I don't know." "West? East?" "Boy, are they fast." "Wait! Come here."

Rikku felt her stomach plunge as the voice got closer. She shut her eyes tight, praying to any god in all of Spira to please, please, _please_ save them now.

The voice spoke up again, even closer. "What's…this?"

**A/N:** BWAHA. Cliffhanger. I SWEAR, the next chapter will be the last of them as kids. I swear. They'll get older. Really. Well, there's another chapter till they get past the whole journies thing, but…well, you'll see. –wink- Review, PLEASE. I would be sooo happy, this chapter took me _FOREVER._


	4. In Tears

**A/N**: Gah! So sorry for the LONG LONG LONG update. I had about the most HUGE brain freeze for the longest time. I'm so glad I got to writing it again. Phew. Hope you're not too mad or anything. Gasp.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

**green-eyed-blonde: **Lots of running, yes. Yay for fast-paced!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Hope this answers your cliffhanger. Heh.

**DiamondLucy:** :D Hope it was good!

**Evildemonkitty:** Yay! I'm so happy for your awesome compliments! I hope this chapter isn't too dramatic either, although it probably is. Heh.

**Rikkuswirls:** I love writing them as kids, and I have no idea why. I think I like giving them a background, like you said.

**EdenJaded:** Omg! Thanks SO much! Reviews like that just make my day the best out of the week! I'm glad you love my story so much. I love it when people like my writing like that!

**asga: **Hope this soothes your update cravings.

**FlyHigh4Life: **Yay! Someone loved the plan!

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 1**_

Rikku felt her heartbeat double as she bit the insides of her cheeks to keep silent. As the man's knee touched the sand as if he were bending, Rikku felt the odd sensation to giggle, and she didn't know why. She'd rather cry, but she felt a giggle bubbling up in her throat.

Before it could escape though, Gippal's hand wrapped around her wrist, snapping her out of it. She glanced over to see him cautiously watching the officer crouch down, his expression that of a hunting cat. Rikku felt shivers down her spine, and then glanced back at the feet of the man.

"Lookie this!" A gloved hand rummaged in the sand, and then something glittered in his grasp. "An old amulet from the ruins! I've heard them legends about these…" Rikku could have laughed. They didn't know she and Gippal were crouching inches away from him. She forced herself not to move, though she felt her nose starting to itch.

"Oh Gad, you're always on about that, aren't ya? Look, grab it and let's go! This ain't no treasure hunt, it's a kid hunt!"

"Yea, I guess," the man grunted, standing up and sliding the piece of dented gold into his pocket. "If I give this to Boss, he'll sure be happy with me!"

"Stop rubbing it in!" the other barked. "Get moving! He won't be happy with ya if ya don't get them kids!" At that remark the group of feet ran away with a burst of speed. Rikku and Gippal didn't move until the footsteps were mere echoes in the air.

Rikku let out a breathy laugh, falling down on her back, closing her eyes in relief. "That was too close for comfort," she muttered. Gippal only sat, cross-legged, like he was thinking.

"Yea…a little too close." He was silent. "D'ya know what he meant, with that amulet thing?"

Rikku shook her head. "No. I think it's just a piece of tin or somethin'. Crazy guy."

Gippal only shook his head. "I dunno, I bet it's somethin' else."

Rikku suddenly leapt up, her heart starting to race again. "The refugee's! Briindi! Gippal, we have to _hurry!_"

"But we don't know where we are!" Gippal cried back, standing up. "We don't know where the camp is, or what that guy did with Briindi, or – or-,"

"No! I _do _know! This ruin is a landmark for the Al Bhed heading towards the refugee camp! From here we go west, I _know _it!" Rikku ran out of the ruin, with Gippal following cautiously behind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Hurry Gippal, we gotta find out!"

"But Cid's Girl, I'm so sick of runnin'…"

Rikku whirled on him, stabbing her finger into his chest with a killer glare to match. "These are my – no, _our_ people we're talking about! We gotta help them! If we don't, they could be lost, or…or…" Rikku gulped.

"What are two kids gonna do Rikku?" Gippal shot back.

"I'm not a kid!" Rikku nearly screamed. "I'm fourteen, Gippal, and you're fifteen! We can do it!" Without waiting for an answer, Rikku spun around and started to run to the west. Gippal sighed heavily and began to jog after her.

Rikku smiled as she saw the old sign post with the words "Camp" in Al Bhed. She got a burst of speed and ran towards the sign, her stomach churning. What if something had happened? She reached the sign post, resting her aching body against it. She willed herself to open her eyes. When she did, she just wanted to close them up again.

The refugee camp was surrounded by a small circle of sand dunes, hiding deep in a sand pit to shield it from prying eyes. Stone steps had been placed into the side to get down into the sand pit. Tents and a water system were usually set up, and a table with a bit of food for the refugee's. The other times Rikku had come to help the refugee's, it had been bustling with scruffy Al Bhed, all waiting anxiously to head to Home. But now…now it was just empty. Painfully empty.

Tents that looked as though they had just been set up were trampled, dirty, and burned in some places. The food table was turned over, and bits of items or clothes were strewn all over. But the worst part made Rikku burst into tears. There were people all over the camp, all right. But they weren't alive. People from as young as newborn babies to the oldest of the old lay around the camp, all painfully white with looks of terror on their faces; none looked peaceful. Some were horribly mutilated, with weapons still pierced through their bodies, whereas others didn't even exist anymore.

Rikku couldn't stand it. With a sob that wracked her whole body she whirled around, blinded by her tears as she ran as far away as she could from the horrible sight that had met her eyes. She sobbed as she ran, tripping over sand and her feet. She felt herself fall, the sand sticking to her skin. But she ignored it, scrambling up and continuing to stumble across the sand, her sobs echoing in the air around her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rikku felt strong hands grip her shoulders and whirl her around. The hands stayed on her shoulders, keeping her in the same spot. She wanted to run though. Rikku _needed _to run. "What's wrong?" Gippal asked his voice gentle. Rikku continued to sob, rubbing at her eyes. "Rikku," Gippal said sternly. "Stop crying. I need to know what's wrong." But Rikku ignored him, burying her head in his shoulder without thinking.

"They're gone!" she finally shouted into his shirt, clutching onto his arms for dear life. "All of them! The refugee's…" She sobbed even harder, and she felt Gippal tense up.

"Did they run away or something?"

"NO GIPPAL!" Rikku jumped back and pointed to the pit. "They're DEAD! All of them! Babies, elders, parents, kids like US! All of them are murdered!" Rikku collapsed onto the sand, crying her eyes out. "Our people…the people that would have helped to build Home higher, the people that are like us…dead. Someone's tryin' to destroy the Al Bhed! Why? They never did anythin'! They killed BABIES! What can babies do, Gippal? Huh? What can they do? NOTHING!"

"Rikku, just _calm down._ Where are they?"

Rikku pointed miserably in the direction of the pit. Gippal walked slowly over to the pit. Rikku covered her face with her hands as she cried quietly. What would Cid say? Al Bhed would be angry, they'd want war. Rikku did _not_ want war. If only she had remembered the way there…

Gippal's footsteps came back. "Get up," he ordered, his voice cold. Rikku stood up shakily, noticing the quaver in his words.

"Did you see…?"

"Yes. And we're goin' back to Home. Right now."

We're just goin' to LEAVE them like that?" Rikku cried. Gippal looked angry.

"Whaddya WANT to do Rikku? There's nothin' we can do! This is a job for Al Bhed that _can_ do somethin'."

"We could so do something. I betcha it was that guy that killed them all! The one who sent those men after us!"

"Rikku, I don't know. Just…Just start walkin', all right? We'll figure it out."

"I don't know what to do. Kids, I don't know." Cid was sitting in his office chair, rubbing his temples with both hands, elbow resting on the desk. "We need a new refugee camp, for starters. Clean that one out completely. Get a new one. Find Briindi…"

"Pop!" Rikku cried, forcing her tear-stained eyes to glare at him. "Don't you want to find out who did it? Don't you want to know why we were chased?"

"I _do,_ Rikku, but before we can do any of that we need to do the other things. The things that'll clear it all up from the rest of Spira. Yevon'll be on us like the hounds of Hell if we don't get rid of this to the public." He eyed Rikku and Gippal. "I'm sorry ya had to see somethin' like that. Now you youngin's go clean up, ya hear?" With that Cid strode out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Gippal collapsed into a chair. "This is crazy," he muttered. Rikku could only nod. Now that she had accepted the event, her thoughts drifted elsewhere. What about Briindi? What happened to her friend? And that man? Who _was _he? And what was he looking for that Briindi would know about? Did _Rikku _know?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open again. Rikku whirled around to see Cid back, but with something in his arms…

"Briindi!" Rikku cried, rushing over to her friend. His eyes fluttered open.

"R-Rikku?" he muttered through dry lips. Rikku's eyes filled with tears.

"Briindi, it's okay. You're at Home now. You're safe." Her voice quavered as she watched Cid set Briindi into a chair.

"The boy was stumblin' through the alleys, cryin' out for me to talk to. Everyone thought he was crazy. Poor youngin'."

Briindi's head lolled onto his shoulder. Rikku gasped. Along his neck and shoulder was a deep gash, where blood had dried over time. "Pop! He's hurt!" Rikku cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Cid looked at the cut, his face in a grimace. "You kids stay here. I'm getting' the healer." Cid stalked off, slamming the door once more. Rikku immediately started sobbing into Briindi's arm; he didn't seem to notice though. His gaze was elsewhere, staring absently at the floor.

Gippal could only stand to the side, wringing his hands awkwardly. He wasn't really fitting into this picture. He had to admit, something pinched at the back of his mind at the sight of Rikku so close to another guy. But he had to remember Briindi was one of Rikku's best friends and…well…he didn't look in the best of shape at the moment.

Rikku finally lifted her head, sniffing as she looked up at Briindi. "B-B-Briindi? Can you h-hear me?" She grabbed his arm, shocked at how cold and clammy it was. The boy didn't respond. His bangs had tumbled over his face, hiding his eyes. Rikku didn't know what to do. Briindi's neck had been sliced, he looked battered and bruised, and he wasn't listening to her. "Briindi, what did he _do_ to you?" Rikku muttered through clenched teeth, her whole body trembling. She lifted one shaky hand to pull back his bangs. "Briindi?" she asked again. Rikku took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his eyes; they were abnormally round and wide with an almost glazed look.

Sudden memories flash past Rikku's eyes; a hospital, a bed, a woman with brown hair with clammy skin, cuts, and the same glazed look.

"Briindi, don't DO this to me!" Rikku cried suddenly, standing up and facing him. "You can't do this! You're not supposed to leave! Not like Mama did! You KNOW about that! Don't go! I need to know what happened…Briindi, we need you. _I _need you. You're one of my best friends…" She slid down beside the chair once more, knowing Briindi wouldn't answer. His breathing was shallow now, speeding up as time passed. Rikku felt her stomach jiggle uncomfortably as she watched him, her hands tightly wrapped around one of his own. Tears fell silently from her cheeks, and for the moment she completely forgot about Gippal. Briindi couldn't die. Such a thought wasn't plausible. Briindi had always been there, taking care of refugee's and helping all the Al Bhed. If he died, who would watch the refugee's so well? Who would Rikku have to talk to about the past of the Al Bhed? Who would she have that had been through her experiences? "Briindi…" Rikku sighed heavily, clutching his hand tighter as his breathing picked up rapidly. What was taking Cid so long?

"R-R-Rik…ku…" The raspy word escaped from Briindi's lips. She sat up immediately, smiling timidly.

"Briindi! You're okay! We'll get you fixed up, I promise. Pop is bringin' back a healer and-,"

Briindi shook his lopsided head. "No…I-I-I fa…iled…" His eyes blinked briefly, and when they opened again, Rikku knew it was for the last time.

His hand immediately fell limp in her own, his head losing all it had used to stay up. Rikku gave a wail as she glanced at his eyes, frozen like marble and staring down at the floor. "Briindi, don't leave! You didn't fail! It's not your fault! Briindi! BRIINDI!" Rikku pummeled his arm with her fist, anger and sadness coming out at the same time. "What did he do to you? You weren't supposed to leave! Briindi!"

Gippal's hands came from nowhere, grabbing her arms tightly and dragging her away. "Gippal!" Rikku cried. "What're you doin'?"

"Savin' the boy from anymore of your beatin', that's what!" Gippal replied, opening the door and shoving Rikku out. She spun around, the tears still not dry.

"Do you know what just _happened?_ That man, that evil, slimy, man not only killed the refugee's, but Briindi! BRIINDI, Gippal! You wouldn't – you don't – you won't understand!" She shoved him in the chest and took two steps away, leaning her forehead on the cool wall of the alley. It was here she continued to cry, feeling an odd emptiness inside of her. Looking back on it, Briindi's eyes, his movements, everything made her all the more depressed.

"Rikku…" She heard Gippal's voice and it sounded both sad and confused.

"Go away Gippal," she muttered. "Just – leave. I'm sure you're fan club is waitin' for you down the alley."

"Rikku, I don't care about them! Yevon, I just wanna know what I can do to get you stop crying like that!"

"Nothing! Gippal, you're new! You're a refugee! Briindi went through everythin' with me, all of the hardships us Al Bhed faced! You're not PART of it!"

"Oh, so now I'm not a real Al Bhed?" Gippal asked coldly.

"Ask that question to yourself, Gippal," Rikku answered coolly, crossing her arms. "I don't think you need any explainin' on that one."

Gippal's face contorted with anger. "You didn't need to say that!" he cried at her. Rikku didn't get a chance to answer though, because Cid appeared with the healer, breathing heavily.

"Got…healer…Briindi?"

Rikku felt her bottom lip quiver all over again as she looked into her dad's eyes. With unusual warmness Rikku ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest. "He's dead! He died when you were gone…" her voice dissolved into hiccups, and Cid's hands patted her on the back.

"Rikku, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rikku let out a sniffle. "It's all right Pop. It was that man though. He did this to Briindi and to our people."

Cid was silent, but only Gippal could see the look of hatred changing Cid's face. His lips were tight and pursed, so he only nodded to Rikku's information. "I know youngin'. I know."

_Two Months Later…_

"I'm…sorry."

Rikku spun around from her machina. Grease was spattered all over her clothes, and goggles were clamped tightly in front of her eyes. She had a wrench in one hand and a drill in the other. Her hair was starting to fall out of her ponytail, and she shook it out of the way of her eyes to see who was talking to her.

"Gippal!" she cried, almost dropping the wrench. The two hadn't spoken to each other for two whole months, due to Gippal's anger at her for saying he wasn't a true Al Bhed, and Rikku's anger at him for not understanding her sadness for Briindi. Over the two months the two had had about two more huge arguments, only adding onto the tension between them.

"Er – yes?" Gippal asked, smirking. Rikku frowned.

"What're you sorry for?" she asked, spinning around and twisting an invisible screw as she worked out the jitters that had made their way into her skin.

"I'm sorry for being…uh…not myself about the Briindi thing."

Rikku flinched at the name of her lost friend. She set the wrench down with an oddly calm hand and then turned around to glare at him. "Not yourself? Understatement of the century. You were just being plain cold hearted and mean, Gippal."

"Hey, _you_ weren't exactly Miss Understanding!" Gippal shot back.

Rikku shrugged. "I guess." She looked up at him and smiled. "Can we just forget about it? Please? I'm tired of talkin' about such sad stuff. Let's look onto the future! To happiness!"

Gippal quirked an eyebrow at her. "Wow, that went over nicely. I shoulda done this ages ago."

Rikku grinned at him, although the grin was empty. She actually didn't want to forget about it; anything but. But Rikku wasn't the type to be a wet blanket. She'd rather just get over it and move on…at least seem that way anyway. At least this whole fight thing is over with, Rikku thought, dropping her tools and motioning for Gippal to follow her. I'm glad to have him as a friend again.

_One Year Later…_

"So…what now?" Rikku lay on the sand dunes, throwing pebbles into the air absently. Gippal sat beside her, looking down at his gloved hands. Rikku's eyes were trained up at the blue sky, squinting in the noon day sun.

"What do you mean, what now?" Gippal asked quietly, moving to lean on his back as well.

Rikku blew her bangs out of her eyes as she cast a sidelong glance at Gippal. "I don't know…I guess what I mean is, what do we do now?"

"Uh…play some sphere break?"

Rikku punched his shoulder from a lopsided angle. Gippal snorted at the weak attempt, so instead Rikku kicked him. He bit his lip at the kick, and Rikku giggled. "Not sphere break, numbskull. I mean, what do we now that Home's been built and everything. We've got enough food for a while, all the new refugee's are settled, and we even have a new communications tower." Rikku pointed to the tall iron building that stood in place of the shack. "Gee, at fifteen I didn't think life would be this boring already."

Gippal grinned wickedly at her. "Oh, sixteen is so much better."

Rikku grinned back. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you get to go out and do stuff, Cid's Girl."

Rikku scolded him. "Your three months in Luca have me talking normally now."

"My speech is infectious."

"I've noticed. Now I actually say my g's."

"Well, now you sound like a true Spiran." Rikku gagged at his words.

"A true Spiran? Oh goody. That means Yevon-Lover."

Gippal smiled. "And daily trips through the Thunder Plains."

Rikku shivered at his words. "Stop it. That's not fair at all."

Gippal suddenly sat up for a reason unknown to Rikku. She watched his back curiously, and she realized it was oddly tense. She sat up too, shaking the sand out of her hair. "Gippal? Is there anything wrong?" The boy started to shake his head no, but then paused.

"…Maybe," he muttered, fiddling with a lace on his shoe. Rikku immediately had the feeling something big was about to come out of his mouth.

"What's wrong then?"

"Actually, nothing's emotionally _wrong_ with me, but…," he hesitated before continuing, "but I have to leave Home. Soon."

Rikku let her jaw drop open. "Leave soon?" she whispered back hoarsely. "How soon is soon?"

"Soon," Gippal replied.

"Gee, thank for being so detailed," Rikku snapped back sarcastically. "Then why do you have to leave?"

He shifted uneasily in the sand. "Well, when I was in Luca there was this great shop for fixing things like clocks and other odds and ends. The shop owner said he could give me a job there, and…well….yea," Gippal said, making sure not to look at Rikku in the face.

Rikku was, in fact trying to stay calm, although she felt like exploding. Gippal was leaving? Why? Wasn't Home good enough? She knew she was just complaining only moments ago about it, but…Gippal was supposed to stay! Rikku _needed_ her best friend to stay. Without him she'd be so lonely…

Rikku forced herself not to cry – she had given up on crying a year ago when Briindi had died. "So…you're leaving Home? Just like that?"

Gippal nodded numbly.

"You're going…escaping from Home, I guess. I mean, I s'pose Spira is this huge wide world, filled with places to go and other people to meet." Rikku stood up suddenly, pacing around while swinging her arms. "Other people than me, that is. I mean, I understand. Us Al Bhed must be pretty dull, huh? Always building stuff, never going on adventures. I bet you'll meet some new best friends in Luca. Heck, what do _I_ matter, right?" Rikku gave a false laugh, forcing the tears back.

"Rikku, it's not like that!" Gippal stood up too, facing her sternly. As he glared down at her, Rikku couldn't help but realize how much cuter he was getting everyday. Ever since she turned into a teenager, such thoughts just wouldn't leave her alone. She mentally shooed them out as she stood up to Gippal.

"Then why do you wanna leave, huh?"

"We're not going over the same things I just said two seconds ago! I wanna go out and see things, you know? I mean, you can come if you want…" Gippal's eye suddenly lit up at the thought. "Rikku! That's it! You can come with me! We'll go to Luca and we can get you job, and we can explore Spira, and Rikku, it'll be awesome! You just _have _to come!"

The happiness in Gippal's voice made Rikku lighten up a bit. "You think?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side as she rested a finger on the side of her chin neatly. "I doubt Pop would let me go though. I mean, I'm still a kid to him."

"It'd be so awesome though! I mean, we can get a boat and get to Luca in less than two weeks no problem!"

"But…," Rikku paused, glancing over at Home. Hundreds of Al Bhed scampered below them like miniatures, rushing around the maze like town of Home. "It's _Home._" She looked over at Gippal who was now looking at Home with a sad expression on his face.

"I guess…But I have nothing here. My family dead, no job, no money…I need to go make my own life now. Home saved me from a terrible future, so I need to go make myself a better one." He looked over and grinned sadly at Rikku. "If you don't wanna come, I understand. I just thought it'd be fun…"

Rikku shook her head vigorously. What was she so worried about? This was an adventure for Spira's Sake! If Rikku didn't go on adventures, what _did _she do? "Of course I want to go come, Silly! I just have to ask Pop. When do you leave?"

Gippal counted on his fingers, then shook his head laughing. "This afternoon."

Rikku's jaw dropped. "WHAT? You mean I have to get all my stuff in, like, an _hour?_"

Gippal only grinned at her. "Then I suggest you hurry up, Cid's Girl."

Rikku ran like the wind down the sand dune, all the way to Home, through its alleys, and finally into her own house, where she luckily found Cid rifling through some papers. "Pop, can I go to Luca with Gippal? Please, please, please? I remember you saying you went out to go make a living at the age of twelve, and I'm _fifteen!_ Gippal's got a job there already, and I'll get one! I just wanna go explore Spira! I mean, we've got a boat and a crew, honest! Pop, just please…please…_please _let me go!"

Gippal and three other boys stood at the gates to Home with him; Brother who was one of his new friends, and two other boys who owned the ship that he had yet to become better friends with. He glanced at his watch impatiently, always looking back to see if Rikku was coming.

"We need to leave soon, Gippal," stated a boy. Gippal only nodded tersely.

"I know, I just thought…" He stopped, craning his neck over to one of the alleys. "RIKKU!" he cried, waving a hand with a huge smile on his face. "RIKKU!"

Rikku ran towards the waving hand, breathing heavily with her small bag in her hand. "Pop…said…could go…come visit…in a while…" She smiled up at Gippal. "Can you believe he let me go? I mean, we're going on a real adventure now! Over the ocean and to faraway cities, where we will travel without food or water for days upon days!" Rikku skipped ahead of the group as they began to walk across the desert. "It's just spiffy! I can't wait to get to Luca!" Rikku stopped dead in her tracks as she was spinning around. "BROTHER? YOU'RE COMING?" Rikku's older brother only grunted in her direction.

"That means yes," Gippal translated, chuckling. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.

"Gippal, this was supposed to be fun."

"Crid ib, Rikku! Oui fanah'd ajah cibbucat du lusa!" **(Shut up, Rikku! This was supposed to be fun!) **Brother yelled, shaking his fist.

Rikku chose to ignore her brother, falling back behind with Gippal. "Can you believe it? Out on such a big journey already! I'm so happy Pop let me come. How long till we get to the boat?"

Gippal shrugged, glancing at her. "I don't know. But we have to pass…the spot."

Rikku felt her feet grow cold. "The spot?" she whispered. Gippal nodded sympathetically.

"The camp," he answered briefly, looking away. Rikku could only walk on, shocked. Not the spot. She had been trying to forget about that day ever since it had happened. The day where she discovered someone not only hated the Al Bhed, but they wanted them dead.

"D-Do you think this trip might give us a bit of information about…you know, that man?"

Gippal shot her a suspicious glare. "Why?"

"I don't know…just wondering," Rikku answered quickly. "But for now, let's hurry guys! I'm not allowed to go on adventures like this every day now, am I? Hurry up! Luca won't be there forever!" She ran ahead of the group, giggling as she spun around some more.

Meanwhile, one of the boys turned to Gippal. He gave him a curious look and asked, "Naymmo, ruf lyh oui pa vneahtc fedr cusauha mega dryd?" **(Really, how can you be friends with someone like that?)**

"Aycemo,"** (Easily.)** Gippal answered coolly, grinning at the boy.

"Aycemo."

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! Lots happened in this chapter, and I know the last bit is choppy and rushed. I just assumed Cid wouldn't mind such a big thing happening to Rikku. He trusts her to go out, and he'll be checking up once and a while. If they ever make it, that is. DUN DUN DUUUUN.

There! They're finally on the road to being past the game phase! Probably a few more chapters before that happens, which is good because it'll give me time to plot out the story. I hope it wasn't too rushed or choppy or anything. I just really wanted to get to the part where they headed off. I know I focused a lot on Briindi's death, but that's because it affects Rikku tons now and later on in the story. Also because I'm pretending it's an important plot device. It made me so sad to write it though. Remember, Rikku acted so sad because her and Briindi have been friends since the age of babies. I just didn't show it back that far. Heh. Read and review please! THANKS.


	5. In a Boat

**A/N**: Ack! SO sorry for the long wait, everyone! I've been really busy with finals (one more to go!), and just haven't been in a real writing mood. I hope this chapter is good enough for the wait! Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

**green-eyed-blonde: **Post FFX and X-2 is coming soon! Hopefully.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** ) I hope it wasn't _too_ much.

**Seelenspiel: **I'm glad you liked it! I tried to make them cute. Enough.

**FlyHigh4Life: **Thanks!

**Ikano Sesako: **Hello to you too! Glad you like it so far!

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Five Days Later…_

"Are we almost _there?_" Rikku moaned, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her gloved hand. "If I have to walk another step…" She continued to mutter harshly under her breath in Al Bhed, feeling as if she were melting under the sun's glare.

"Almost," was Gippal's short reply.

The group of five had been ambling across the scorching desert for five days without very much food, but plenty of water. Rikku was glad to quench her thirst, but she was so _hungry._ She just wanted to rest on something cold and forget about the desert and its towering sand dunes that absorbed the sun's heat, the cloudless sky that allowed the sun to take over, and her sweltering body.

Not to mention ever since they started this huge trek, Gippal had been spending more time with the guys then with Rikku. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous or anything, but…he _had _asked her along. What was she supposed to do when they got to Luca? Go try to salvage a job on her own?

During this walk the girl had realized how rash and stupid she was to agree with something as outrageous as traveling half way across the world to go work in a _clock_ shop. Yes, she didn't want Gippal to leave, and _yes_, it was probably going to be fun living with her best friend and all, but…leaving Home? Leaving the place she had lived all of her life, leaving all the people she knew and loved, just so she could stalk her best friend? She knew already that Gippal tired of her easily. The proof was right in front of her eyes. And yet, Rikku didn't turn back.

Rikku wasn't a quitter.

She had learned the names of the two boys who owned the boat, roughly around Gippal's age. The taller one with the dark skin was Buddy, who was very smart and knew his directions well, and the other one was the quiet one, and his name was Vill. He was a bit taller than Rikku with downcast eyes and a pensive face, as if he were always thinking about something. His hair was cropped short but fell long beside his ears. His arms were usually always crossed, and he only spoke up occasionally with a serious comment or two. It was him Rikku usually fell in step beside, just because he dragged behind the rest.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at the back of Gippal's head, rolling her eyes at the same time. But he didn't notice because he was too busy blabbing to Brother and Buddy about something he did back in the mines. No one _else_ seemed to care Gippal had been a slave, except for Rikku. Was she being a worrywart then, just because she wanted to know what had happened in the mines? Where his family was? What it was like?

"Left out, are you?" asked a serious voice from Rikku's left. She looked over at Vill and smiled at the serious look on his face. Once again his arms were crossed, and his brow was creased with thought. Rikku shrugged.

"He deserves other friends."

"But not to leave you out."

Rikku could only shrug again at his words. Why was he being so nosy all of a sudden?

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked, laughing a little. "I thought you didn't care about anything."

Vill was silent at this, looking down at the sun as he usually did. Rikku sighed heavily, looking up at the sun, shading her eyes as she did so. "How long now?" she asked aloud, hoping one of the boys ahead would hear her.

"Not longer at all," came the deep voice of Buddy. Rikku followed the gaze of the boys and gasped at the sight before her.

In front of the five lay the ocean. It was unlike anything Rikku had ever seen. All her life she had been surrounded by sand and sun. But now…this was totally different. This was water, but not from her canteen. It was a murky green, its waves turbulent as they smashed against the wet, sandy shores of Bikanel Island. Shrieks of some unknown bird to Rikku met her ears, along with the whispering of the water and a strong smell of salt that Rikku greatly disliked.

"It's…amazing," she managed to utter, almost frightened at the vastness of the water. "It never ends. Never."

"Yes it does," came the serious tones of Vill. Everyone turned to him except for Buddy, who only nodded. "Buddy and myself have traveled the ocean many times. Of course it ends."

Rikku looked over at Gippal, who had an expression of disbelief on his face. He had a hard time, believing the size of Bikanel Island when he emerged, let alone the ocean! Rikku felt sympathetic for him, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to baby him in front of all his new friends.

"Just how safe is this…boat?" Gippal asked hesitantly, and Rikku understood the hesitance in his voice. They were going to travel over that huge expanse of water? How?

"Oh, it's very safe," Buddy assured, motioning for them to follow him down the shore. "Hasn't failed us yet."

Rikku was shocked with another surprise as they skidded down the large sand dune. Tied to a pole was a large, flat, thick, piece of floating metal. It had a grate on the bottom and a large crane on the side. At the back was a door that probably led down to the cabins, and Rikku was shocked at how they'd travel in this.

"It's a scavenging ship," Vill told them, pointing to the crane. "We saved it from being destroyed, but it'll do. It's somewhat cozy down in the cabins, but it's always better to be up on deck. Just in case." The graveness in his voice made Rikku very nervous to travel on that. Could she just walk back to Home right now? Yes, she could.

But she wouldn't.

"Well, come on!" Rikku was the first to speak, bounding ahead of the boys and towards the boat, something like excitement taking her over. It was official! She, Rikku, was going on a real adventure!

"Oh, there's one hitch to the ride though," Buddy told them as they filed nervously onto the bus. Rikku, feeling wobbly on the boat, looked startled at his news.

"What kind of hitch?" Gippal asked apprehensively.

"Well, Vill and I go searching for old machina often for Home and, well, you know, gil, so we're going to have ask you to help us scavenge every so often. It'd be your payment for the boat."

Rikku smiled. "If it has to do with machina, I'm all for it!" She was all smiles until she looked over at Gippal and Brother, who were muttering darkly to each other. Rikku couldn't help but roll her eyes. "They agree," she whispered to Buddy, who smiled at her words.

"All right everyone!" Buddy called their attention with a wave of his hand. "Vill has just gone down to start steering the boat, and I've already untied it. From this point on, there's no going back." A heavy silence fell on the group as the boat slowly drifted away from the sandy shores. Rikku ran over to the edge, grabbing the metal bars that surrounded the edge of the boat with all of her grip. She watched her home island fade slowly into the distance, the cold wind lifting her hair into the wind.

Rikku then did the unexpected. She didn't feel sad. She felt – happy. With a shriek of laughter she threw her hands into the air, laughing as if someone had just told a hilarious joke. Turning around, she grinned at the boys. "This is going to be so much fun!" she cried, waving her arms in the air with delight. "I mean, we're on a real journey here! What could possibly be better?"

For the first time that whole journey, Gippal grinned at Rikku. She felt something swell in her heart as he smiled. Probably just happiness.

Before Gippal could say anything to Rikku, they heard Vill's voice travel up through the door on a microphone. "I need you all to come down here and get your gear on. When you're on a boat, you need to put on protective gear."

Rikku made a face at the door as the four tromped down the stairs and down into the cabin. It was pretty empty. The rooms were all metal, and doors were non-existent to the separate rooms. In the middle of the main room was a large computer screen with mass amounts of complicated buttons, and behind it, attached to the wall, was a pull out table and a set of stools. Rikku couldn't see beyond the door down the left hall, because Vill suddenly marched up to them with a large garbage bag. "Here's your stuff," he told them shortly, then immediately turned back to the computer screens. Rikku restrained the temptation to roll her eyes and began untying the knot to the garbage bag.

"So what exactly is this _gear?_" Gippal asked curiously, leaning in a bit to glance into the bag. Rikku finished untying the knot and opened it wide, flipped it over, and shook it numerous times until all the contents fell out.

"Hey!" Vill cried, glaring at Rikku. "What were you doing?"

Rikku glanced up at him, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "I was just pouring the junk out. Relax."

"This is _anything_ but junk!" Vill cried shrilly, leaping for the nearest piece. "This is genuine diving equipment, saved from the Zanarkand ruins! Don't be throwing it around like it's garbage!"

Rikku narrowed her eyes at him, sticking out her tongue childishly. "Oh come on, like one dump out of a garbage bag is going to destroy them forever."

Vill only glared at her. He opened his mouth, about to snap back at her, when Gippal stuck an arm out between Vill and Rikku.

"She didn't know, all right? Lyms tufh." **(Calm down.) **Gippal stared Vill in the eyes calmly, with Rikku making angry cat-like noises behind him. Vill finally turned away, muttering as he hid himself back at the controls.

"Vill is pretty protective of his equipment," Buddy told them, chuckling as he strapped on the last bit of his diving equipment. Rikku gave him a weak smile, and then rounded on Gippal.

"Hey," Gippal started his sentence before Rikku could utter one insult, "if you're going to get mad at me, do it on the deck, all right? I don't want any of your hot air filling up this already small air."

Rikku glared daggers at him before grabbing the nearest helmet and strapping it on angrily. As she pulled over the diving equipment, all of her movements were sharp and angry, from strapping on belts to zipping up zippers.

Rikku looked down at what she was wearing, making noises of protest. She looked like a machina! Her diving equipment was red, hard, and very uncomfortable. She had to strap on goggles later, but for now they hung around her neck. The helmet fit around her ears tightly, already beginning to make her head feel squeezed. With one last grunt she stomped up the stairs, waiting for Gippal to arrive on the deck. As she neared the door she heard someone, sounding like Gippal, mutter, "girls."

Rikku stood at the boat's edge, her arms resting lazily on the metal bars. She could no longer see Bikanel, only endless ocean. She felt an urge to see Home again, or even just the shores of Bikanel. The ocean was too big and empty for Rikku.

With a moan of dissatisfaction, Rikku scolded herself. Barely two hours out, and she was already homesick? She _had_ to be stronger if she was going to make it through this boat trip alive. What, with Gippal's protectiveness, Vill's temper, Buddy's too-calm attitude, and Brother.

The door hissed open, and Rikku was glad to see Gippal stomping up in his diving gear. "I'll never get used to this," he muttered, shaking a leg encased with metal clothing. "Really, it's so weird." With a little shake of his shoulders Gippal looked at Rikku squarely in the eyes. "Something you wanted to tell me?" he asked mockingly.

Rikku didn't even hesitate.

"_Why_ did you stop Vill from yelling at me, huh? In case you didn't know, I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you very much! Yevon, are you going to be like this the whole trip, watching everything I do and make sure I can't handle any situation by _myself?_"

Gippal's look of shock and hurt was enough to make Rikku feel somewhat guilty already. "What? Do you think that holding Vill back from strangling you to death was limiting you? Am I _supposed_ to let you get killed?"

"Well – well – it'd be nice if you gave me a chance, yes!" Rikku cried back.

Gippal snorted. "I think you're just overreacting."

"I think you're _underreacting._" Rikku snapped back huffily. "Look, I'm not little anymore, all right? I can handle fiends, I can do pretty much anything with machina, _and _I know how to mix things together!"

"Alchemy?"

"Whatever. The point is, you don't have to stop everyone from yelling at me! I can take it!"

"Gee, I'm sorry I stopped ONE person from killing you. ONE."

"Well, you'd probably make a habit out of it!"

"What, do you have me all figured out or something?"

"Yea, I do!"

"Too bad you don't even _know me!_" Gippal suddenly cried back, anger flaring in his one eye. Rikku took a surprised step back.

"What?" she asked.

Gippal sighed into his hands, rubbing his forehead wearily. "You know what? Just forget it. I knew you'd screw up this trip somehow."

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?" Rikku screamed indignantly, eyebrows furrowed. "YOU'RE the one who asked me to come!"

"Because I HOPED you'd be responsible and mature! I guess that's too much to ask of you!"

"Since when do YOU care about responsible and mature? Flirting with every girl you see is _far_ from responsible!"

"What's that got to do with _anything,_ Cid's Girl?"

"EVERYTHING. And STOP. CALLING. ME. CID's. GIRL." Rikku punched his shoulder at every word for effect, on the verge of tears. Gippal caught her arm in mid swing, resting it down by her side forcefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone anything but nice. Rikku looked away.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong, or else you wouldn't be crying."

Rikku made sure to hide her eyes from his view. It's _nothing._"

"It's something, Rikku, so just tell me!"

Rikku looked up at him hesitantly, seeing the forcefulness in his face. "I just…I dunno…I don't even know what we're arguing about anymore." Rikku let her head fall onto his chest as she bit her lip to stop from crying anymore. "I just thought this trip would be really fun, ya know? We'd hang out, have a good time. But so far you've just ignored me, hanging out with the other guys. I guess I just needed to get rid of all my frustration somehow…" Rikku fell silent. "That sounded really over-dramatic, didn't it?"

She heard Gippal chuckle. "It's all right Cid's Girl. I was just excited about it, and I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. I forgot that you were the only girl."

"Hey!" Rikku pulled back, poking him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Gippal grinned. "Nothing at all, of course."

_Five Days Later…_

The loud beeps emitting from the computer screen in the cabin roused Rikku from her sleep-like state. Lifting her head from the hard metallic table, she realized she was the only one down in the cabin. She was so sick of going on the deck everyday, knowing all she would see is miles and miles of water. No land.

Forcing herself to stand up, Rikku shuffled over to the computer, yawning. She plopped herself down in the chair, squinting at the scrolling Al Bhed text with the map beside it. For at least ten minutes Rikku struggled to decipher it, until she realized the little green dot was the boat, and that large shape beside it was…

"LAND!" Rikku screamed, bounding up on the deck. "LAND!"

The four boys turned in her direction. "Where?" Gippal asked, looking around.

Rikku took his arm and pointed in the opposite direction, to the west. "You can't really see it yet, but it got on the boat's radar. "Is it Luca?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

Buddy stroked his chin thoughtfully, whereas Brother shook his head. "No," he managed to speak in slurred English. Rikku gave him a disgusted look, turning to Vill for a better answer.

"No, this isn't Luca. But it's on the way. These are, if my guessing is correct, it should be Baaj Temple."

"Baaj…Temple?" It was Gippal who spoke, not Rikku. "I've never heard of it."

"Being stuck on Bikanel, you wouldn't, would you?" snapped Vill. Gippal made a movement as if he were going to punch Vill for his snarky tone, but Rikku tightened her grip on his arm to iron-like. He stopped, but Rikku could feel his tense muscles. Ever since the first day when Vill overreacted at Rikku, Gippal hadn't been the nicest towards Vill, and it annoyed Rikku a bit.

"So, are we going to that temple?" Rikku asked curiously.

Buddy nodded. "This'll be your guys' first chance at exploring some old ruins. We've been here before though, right Vill?"

Vill, who had moved to rest against the metal bars, only nodded.

Rikku giggled. "This'll be so exciting!"

Yes it would…

The young fifteen-year-old girl sat in the cabin of the boat, wringing her gloved hands together. She had taken her goggles off, and her suit was damp with the moisture from Baaj Temple, but she didn't really care. Everything that had occurred in that temple was nearly a blur to her. Gippal sat opposite of her, glaring at her intensely. Vill was sitting stiffly at the computer, and Buddy was off trying to calm down a nearly screaming Brother. Rikku sighed heavily, resting her head on her arms in defeat. She didn't know why she had done it. She really didn't.

"So, what are you going to do about him?" snapped Gippal. Rikku shrugged, head still in her arms.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you just leave him there? So what?"

Rikku, feeling the need to tell the truth, merely shrugged again. She couldn't exactly tell Gippal what had come over her in the temple. She didn't know why she had had helped the boy fight the fiend. She didn't know why she had told the others to surround him. She didn't know why she punched him and then brought him onto the ship with the very unwelcoming crew. And yet, she did. Rikku knew that fiend hadn't just come there on its own. It seemed ordinary enough; after all, it was an old building. But Rikku had seen something the others hadn't.

Behind one of the pillars, a shadowy figure had stood there, tightly wrapped within a cape. He was tall and thin, and something about him was so familiar it had slapped Rikku cold hard in the face.

It was the man who had destroyed their refugee camp and…and killed Briindi. Her thoughts had been whirling in the temple at the sight of the shadowy man. Was he following them? Was he going to kill them all? What did he want from the Al Bhed? Or…or was he after that other boy? She hadn't known, and she still didn't, but she needed to get everyone out of that temple before something terrible happened to them all. She couldn't leave the boy there. She just…couldn't.

"He's gonna bring trouble," Buddy called, walking in from a nearby room. Brother was not screaming anymore, only muttering under his breath. "He's got that air about him."

Rikku glared at them all for no particular reason. She could tell Gippal about the shadow, but she knew he would just scoff, saying it was her imagination. But Rikku knew it wasn't. As soon as she had seen that thing behind the pillars, the whole vision of running for their lives, the dead refugee's, and the dead Briindi had run through her mind.

Nothing else had made her think of those things since the day it happened.

"I'll go talk to him, since you all seem so excited about it," Rikku stated sarcastically, scraping out of her chair.

As Rikku tromped up the stairs, Gippal grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, mildly curious. He had on an expression that showed he didn't want to say what he was going to say. He opened his mouth a few times without words coming out, and Rikku couldn't help but give an impatient look in his directions. Gippal finally figured out what he was going to say.

"Don't…well…you know…don't let him…well, you know…"

"Gippal! He's not going to molest me or anything!" Rikku snapped. Gippal glowed bright red.

"I'm just saying, I don't know if it's smart for you to go out there alone."

"Well you're welcome to join me," Rikku snapped back acidly. It was strong enough to send Gippal back down the stairs, muttering. Rikku sighed, realizing she'd probably have to come back down to get food for the boy once she was done talking to him.

"He says he's from _Zanarkand?_" asked Gippal, snorting in disbelief. Rikku was rummaging around in the small kitchen, searching for edible food for the boy.

"Yea, so?" she snapped, knowing what the boy had said was crazy.

"That boy's crazy," Gippal decided.

"His name is Tidus," Rikku glowered, sticking some kind of gooey orange substance on the small oven.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were so close," Gippal shot back.

"Well at least he's nice," Rikku stated politely, stirring the orange goop in the pot. "Unlike some people."

Rikku knew he took the hint, because he sat back and grumbled under his breath.

"Did he say what he was doing in Baaj Temple?" Buddy asked matter-of-factly. Rikku shook her head mournfully.

"He doesn't even know where he is, poor guy. I told him we'd take him to Luca with us. Is that okay?"

Gippal made a spluttering noise. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, what was I supposed to do? Drop him in the ocean? Really, Gippal."

Before Gippal could snap back a comment, the computer started beeping excitedly. Vill took one look and told them all, "we'll be reaching the underwater ruins in about a half an hour. I suggest you take that food up to that boy so he can eat. If he's coming with us to Luca, he's helping with the dive."

Rikku sniffed, stepping lightly up the stairs. "His _name_ is Tidus!"

"Well, that dive went okay, don't you think?" Rikku muttered to Buddy in the corner of the deck. Gippal, Vill, and Brother were inspecting Tidus from afar, all three of them glaring. Buddy snorted at Rikku.

"You nearly got killed!"

"Yea, but, he's an awesome fighter, really."

"So are you."

Rikku blushed. "At least we can pull that old air ship out, hey?"

"Yea. We've already contacted Cid and a few other Al Bhed."

Rikku nodded, and then turned towards Gippal, Brother, and Vill. "Look you guys, he's not going to bite you or anything! Stop glaring at him like he's some kind of criminal."

"He almost got you killed," Gippal managed to mutter through clenched teeth.

"Actually, if he hadn't been there, I WOULD have been killed!" Rikku cried back. Tidus turned back at her loud voice with a questioning look. Rikku smiled at him, with coaxed him enough to turn back around and watch the water.

"Hey," she suddenly heard him say. "What's that?"

Rikku ran over, peering over the metal railing. Not far off, a large whirlpool had started in the distance. Rikku felt her stomach clench up. "Vill, fa ryja y frenmbuum," **(Vill, we have a whirlpool.) **Rikku managed to squeak.

Without another word Vill vanished down into the cabin to steer the boat away from the whirlpool.

Rikku immediately noticed the change as the boat turned sharply around and began to putter away. Thinking they were safe, Rikku turned around.

"Uh, Rikku?" Tidus asked nervously. Rikku turned back around.

"What?"

"It's following us."

Rikku felt her eyes grow as wide as saucers. Before she could say or do anything to resemble how nervous and scared she was, Tidus was thrown off the boat by an enormous wave caused by the motion of the whirlpool. Within seconds he was sucked in, and Rikku looked down at the whirlpool, speechless.

"RIKKU!" Gippal's booming voice rose over the crashing of the whirlpool as it began to eat away at the boat. She turned around slowly, in shock.

"What?" she asked calmly. Gippal came running, grabbing her hand. It sent a tingling sensation up her arm, but Rikku only looked up at her, the wideness and shininess of her eyes easily communicating how scared she was.

"We need to get out of here!" Gippal cried, pointing at the whirlpool.

"I…I…I can't," Rikku finally moaned. "I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Rikku, you CAN! Just get moving!" Gippal tugged at her, his voice pleading. "Rikku, _please!_"

Rikku was too scared to move. The vision of Tidus falling into the watery depths seemed to pull her down into the water itself. "I _can't._"

Gippal was just about to shout something, his eye wide with worry and fear. But before he could speak, the boat broke apart, being ripped and torn to shreds by the large whirlpool.

Nothing remained.

**A/N:** I know, _I know,_ the last bit on the boat was uber choppy, and probably in the completely wrong order. I doubt Rikku went up once without food and then went down to get more. I just felt like writing she did, okay? And I wanted to skip everything with her and Tidus because, well, we know what happens. Please, PLEASE review, and I'm sooo sorry for the long wait!


	6. In Luca

**A/N:** AUGH! I KNOW! I AM SOOOO SLOW! I just haven't had ANY will to finish writing this story! I was even contemplating deleting it. But a review got me going again. FWEE! So no need to fear, my very few readers. Please, come back to my story! It's not as dead as I thought! Muahaha…SO SORRY! So sorry. Now, read on!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

Ikana Sesako: Here's a late chapter!

Jezzi: Heh, that's what I was getting at! Thanks!

Rikku SWiRLS: Gasp! That's not a good thing! Tsk, tsk.

Emmy-miester: Heh, if you thought THAT was a long wait…

Zoeybell: Nope! Still her old style! And thanks!

bubbl tea: Aw, thanks!

Natalie: Oh my God! It was YOUR review that got me started this dusty old story again. You know just the right words to say to a fic writer with a dying story! Fwee! And I love long reviews. They make my day. Thanks so much for your kind words!

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 6**_

Rikku groaned, feeling sand in between her teeth, covering her tongue, and even in the corners of her eyes. With a moan she sat up abruptly spitting sand out everywhere and shaking her head to the side, trying to empty the water out. Rubbing at her eyes furiously, Rikku heard a voice. What was going on? Why was she on sand? Where was Gippal?

She opened her eyes and felt a stinging sensation race through her body. With a cry of anguish Rikku rubbed harder at her blurry eyes, hoping to relieve them of the pain. When she opened them again it was less intense, but there was still an aching within them she couldn't quite reach. Her body was stiff and sore, and she felt like she weighed one hundred pounds in the all the gear she was wearing.

Suddenly, she remembered. The boat crashing, Gippal's hand flailing in the water, a storm that created waves huge enough to carry Rikku away from the remains of her boat and the crew. With a heavy sigh she looked up to see something like palm trees and white sand. A gentle breeze blew past her, and Rikku gasped at the blurry vision in front of her.

Past the trees and the sand, stood a towering, glowering city made of stone and cement. Rikku let her mouth drop open, pushing her soaking bangs away from her head. Where was she? Definitely not back on Bikanel.

"Er—excuse me, Miss?" Rikku whipped around to see a face of a person standing nearby. Who would actually acknowledge an Al Bhed? And then she saw. Another Al Bhed. A female with short, boyish blonde hair and a face that looked concerned.

"Yes?" Rikku asked in a small voice.

"Are you all right?"

"I—I think so," Rikku managed to mumble. "Where are we anyway?"

"Where are we? _Where are we?_" the girl asked in astonishment. "Young lady, before you lies the great and wondrous city of Luca!"

"L…Luca?" Rikku asked weakly. Everything was moving so fast. "Luca…This is where I _wanted _to come!"

"Everyone wants to come to Luca, sweetheart," the lady told her sternly. "Everyone thinks they'll make a life, get a good pay and be rich and famous." She leaned in. "Well I'll tell you that never happens to any Al Bhed."

Rikku felt her heart sink at the Al Bhed's words. "Never? But I have nothing else! Everything—everyone—gone!"

The Al Bhed patted her on the head as if she were a child. Rikku ducked away, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"There's something going on," the Al Bhed suddenly stated eerily.

"Something?" Rikku echoed.

The Al Bhed nodded. "Yes. Something to do with…Sin."

"Sin? What's _that _got to do with anything?"

"Summoners," the Al Bhed stated solemnly. "You're lucky I found you. I can help you."

"You can?" Rikku cried, jumping up excitedly. "How? Why?"

The Al Bhed laughed. "First of all, by giving you a home and food. Second of all, you're going to help me and a number of other Al Bhed."

"Help…you?"

"Yes. With the Summoners."

"What have _we_ got to do with normal people?" Rikku sneered. "They've done nothing to help us!"

"But does that mean they risk their lives? Think about it, lady! Every Summoner thinks they're doing Spira a favor by going after Sin! But they're not! Because everyone knows it'll come back and ruin our lives ten years later. It's useless!"

Rikku felt her eyes widen at the lady's words. "Yea…useless," she agreed, just wanting a home and food. "Totally useless."

And so Rikku was swept up in the brainwashing.

* * *

"Gippal! Gippal!" Large hands roughly shook Gippal awake.

"Fryd?" **(What?)** Gippal asked sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes. He felt his body sitting up against something like he had been thrown against it sloppily. His head rested on his right shoulder and his arms were hanging haphazardly on the ground below him.

"Yna oui ymm nekrd?" **(Are you all right?)** The same voice asked. Gippal guessed it as Brother's, but he couldn't be shure.

"Veha…Frana yna fa?" **(Fine…Where are we?)**

"Buddy cyoc fa'na eh y bmyla lymmat Moonflow." **(Buddy says we're in a place called Moonflow.)**

"M-Moonflow?"

"Oay. Drana'c y dasbma haynpo. Djose Temple." **(Yea. There's a temple up ahead. Djose Temple.)**

Gippal's eyes flew open at Buddy's words. "Temple?" he spluttered, quickly soaking in the area around them. The weather was humid, and a warm breeze blew from the ocean over them. Trees surrounded the small, dirt path the three friends found themselves sitting on. The hum of bugs seemed to swallow Gippal up, although he couldn't see them. The sun shone brightly, but was hidden by the canopy of the woods. "There's a _temple?_"

Buddy nodded solemnly.

"Then we need to get away! We need to get out right NOW!" Gippal jumped up suddenly, feeling his legs turn to jelly beneath him. Seconds later his body crumpled to the ground.

"We can't," Buddy stated simply.

"Of course we can!" Gippal growled back, using his arms to prop himself up again. "We just have to walk!"

"Vill," Brother butted in. "Vill…is…gone."

Gippal looked over at Buddy for confirmation. He nodded.

"RIKKU!" Gippal suddenly yelled, loud enough to send nearby birds squeaking into the air. "Rikku! Where is she? Where is she?" Gippal's reaction of panic was close enough to Brother's had been to call it even. Now, though, Brother wasn't rampaging like he had been when Gippal was unconscious. He was sitting, dejectedly, beside Gippal, his head resting on his drawn up knees.

Gippal stopped yelling and asking questions that couldn't be answered. He blinked rapidly, beginning to pace. "Okay, so we were on the boat. That whirlpool came…" Gippal's eye shifted nervously. His mind was working furiously to try and figure out what could have happened to Rikku. "The water must have dragged her somewhere else."

"…Gippal," began Buddy.

"Yes, I'm sure she must be on another island, a town, a city, _something!_ We have to go find her."

"I don't think…"

"There has to be a way off of this place. Who cares about Vill? We can make a boat, it's not that hard."

"Rikku is…"

"Oh wait! The Moonflow! Is this the place? I heard rumors back on Bikanel. A place where animals ride through the water. Yea! Okay, okay, so we can take one of those across the ocean."

"Alive."

Gippal blinked, turning to look at Buddy. "What?" he asked sharply. Buddy sighed heavily. Brother continued to remain silent.

"I—we—don't think Rikku is still alive. We _barely_ made it. Brother has a couple of broken bones, I'm sure I lost something along the way, and you—you act like you've gone crazy. You might be concussed or something. And Rikku was—well—a girl. She couldn't fight a thing like that…"

Gippal's eye widened with the shock of realization. That could have happened…that _could _have… "No!" he cried stubbornly. "No!" he yelled again, knowing he was acting extremely childish. "If _we're_ alive, _she's_ alive! Brother! She's your sister! You HAVE to realize she stood a chance! She wasn't weak. She was strong! Rikku IS alive!" His speech was greeted by a deafening silence.

"Fine," Gippal snapped, running a hand through his hair anxiously. "Fine. Whatever. _You_ two can sit here and wait for that idiot Vill to materialize. I'm going out to find Rikku."

"Gippal! You don't even KNOW Spira!"

"So?" Gippal spat, feeling anger burn through his veins. "Rikku is my friend! I'm going to find her!"

"Okay," Buddy said, deceptively calm. "Okay. So say she lived. Where would she go? How would she get there? We have no idea!"

Something in Gippal's mind screamed out an answer. "Luca! She'd go to Luca! So if I go to Luca, I'm _bound_ to see her!"

"Luca is miles away! Days away! You can't just rashly decide things like this without necessary—"

"Don't care! Bye!" Gippal stomped down the path, his body fuming with unvented anger. Those two! Brother, of all people! You would think he'd have a bit more confidence in his own sister. "If I'm the only one who cares, fine," he muttered under his breath, stumbling sluggishly as he tripped over a stray rock.

"Fine."

* * *

"Everyone, this is Rikku."

"Rikku?" A collective gasp ran throughout the small crowd of Al Bhed. "_Princess _Rikku?"

Rikku stiffened slightly at the term, rubbing away stray tears as she thought of the day Gippal found out about her rank. "I'm…no princess," she said, her voice tight with pent up emotion. "I…I'm a straggler. A survivor from an attack. An attack by…by Sin." Random guess. They didn't have to know that it had just been a whirlpool.

Another gasp of awe.

"You see?" cried the lady Rikku had met on the beach. The lady, named Edel, had led Rikku through the bustling streets of Luca, barely allowing her eyes to grasp everything she needed to understand what was happening around her. She had led her to what she said was an abandoned locker room underneath the blitzball stadium. Rikku was giddy to find that other Al Bhed survived in a place like this, without being ridiculed or teased, or even…killed.

He should be here, Rikku thought, eyes prickling with unshed tears. He's supposed to be here, working in that _stupid _clock shop, and I'm supposed to be helping him! I didn't even…get to…

"You see?" Edel repeated, snapping Rikku out of her daze. "Rikku is a survivor! She needed no Summoner to help fight off Sin! And neither does the rest of Spira!"

"Yea!" cried the group of around ten or fifteen.

"They are risking their lives for something as foolish as false hope! Will we EVER truly be safe? What about our children? They will be the first to go! We need to find another way to defeat Sin! Summoners are NOT Spira's only way out! We CAN, and WILL, find another way!"

"YEA!" cheered all the Al Bhed. Rikku snapped out of her stupor.

"…Sin?" she asked weakly.

Edel smiled a vampiric smile at Rikku. "Oh yes. We're a group that will do whatever it takes to stop those fool Summoners. They do not understand the true, evil, nature of Sin. The false happiness will not ease Spira. No, not at all. We need to stop them."

"…We?" Rikku asked dumbly.

"Yes. You…and us." Edel made a sweeping motion over the chattering group of Al Bhed. "_You_ are our key to stopping them."

Rikku clenched her fingers tightly. Was this what she was going to be reduced to, now that Gippal and Brother were gone? Was she just going to…give up on them? But maybe…maybe searching for these Summoners and stopping them was what could help. In travels, she might spot them. If they…If they…

"All right!" Rikku screamed suddenly, causing the crowd to go deathly quiet. "What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Summoner _butt!_" Rikku punched the air in anticipation.

An awkward silence followed Rikku's outburst. She opened her clenched eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"Er—Rikku. We don't…actually _kill_ the Summoners," Edel told her pleasantly. "We just do whatever is in our power to stop them."

Rikku flushed, but then smiled brightly. "Oh! Okay!" she said happily, balancing on the heels of her feet as she clasped her hands together nervously. "That works for me, too!"

* * *

In less then ten minutes, Gippal found himself aboard a large, blue creature that treaded slowly through the water. Gippal hadn't realized until that moment just how nervous he was to be traveling Spira alone.

"Um—excuse me," he asked the driver. A weird, blue creature that looked similar to the large one.

"Yeeesh?" he asked in a squeaky voice. Gippal closed his eye briefly; summoning up the part of him that wasn't freaked out about this new world.

"How do I get to Luca?"

"Luca, you shay? It ish a faaaar off shity! Yesh, Luca will take many daysh to reach!"

Gippal felt his stomach plummet and twist. "Oh…are there guides or something that can take new people to Luca?" Gippal hated the idea of being led by someone who wasn't an Al Bhed. Someone who scolded down upon his race. But he was willing to try anything to get to Luca. He would dye his hair if he had to.

"Oh, that I do not know! You might have luck schearching the other shide of the Moonflooow!"

Gippal only nodded numbly. "A-All right…" Just HOW far was he going to save Rikku? He imagined her, all alone, shivering on some kind of hidden island, trying to find her way to Luca. What if she had been stranded on a place with no civilization? What if she couldn't find food or water and she…and she…

At that moment, Gippal felt such a strong urge of unknown emotion he blinked rapidly, surprised. What had _that_ been? It felt like his heart was going to explode, and at the same time his stomach was going to slide down to some unknown place.

"Must be worry," he muttered, fidgeting in his uncomfortable seat. Yea…must be worry.

On the other side of the Moonflow, Gippal hurried off of the creature, glad to be on solid ground. This half of the Moonflow seemed suspiciously similar to the first half.

After collecting his breath and bravery, Gippal stood up straighter, surveying all the people around him. He would ask them. One…anyone, at least _someone_ should know how to get to Luca. And maybe someone would be nice enough to lend him a hand.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Your mission is to stop one Summoner who will be headed through the Moonflow soon enough."

Rikku straightened up from the old locker bench. She had been readjusting some things on her belt, but Edel's words snapped into her head. After hearing hours upon hours of lectures and reasoning out the rashness of the Summoner's motives, Rikku now readily agreed with them. After all, it _did _make sense!

"You mean I get to go out now?" Rikku bounced up, the prospect of saving a Summoner and maybe meeting a friend too good to pass up. Edel grinned.

"Yes, Princess."

"It's Rikku. Just Rikku."

Edel pursed her lips, and then nodded. "Okay. Get your gear on."

"Y-You mean…that stuff? I wore…here?" Rikku felt something well up in her throat. The thought of wearing those clothes brought back memories of Gippal and Brother. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sob her heart out. She had yet to cry since the incident. Whenever she was alone and needed to cry, she couldn't. Whenever she was near people and couldn't cry, she felt like she had to. And yet, no tears had been shed.

"Hurry, hurry! You're going with a few others. You have to get her in the machine, all right?"

"The…machine?"

"Yes! The one we've been planning about?"

Rikku brightened. "Oh yes!"

"You drive it."

Rikku nearly collapsed with shock. "_I_ get to drive?"

Edel nodded stiffly. "You have a reputation, Princ—Rikku. So go out there and show us your stuff!"

Rikku grabbed hurriedly for her helmet. "Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

It hadn't been easy. Gippal could tell all of Spira that much. He could also tell Spira that twenty people swatted him away in disgust before he met one nice person. And even then, that person refused. Too far, they said. Too dangerous, too long. Gippal was getting fed up. He could fend for himself! He didn't need any adult fighting fiends for him!

Finally, when the moon was rising, he spotted a man that looked about as happy as a flan. Gippal was amused at the attire the man wore—red jacket, big sword, and sunglasses. Gippal had snorted into his gloved hand, having taken off that stupid suit before climbing aboard the creature. The man seemed to hear him, because he looked in his direction.

"Something funny?"

The indifferent tone of his voice sent chills down Gippal's spine. "Um—no," he decided on safely. "Nothing…?"

The man gave a hmph and went back to staring at the water. Gippal sighed, feeling compelled to ask at least one more person.

"D-Do you know how to get to Luca?" he asked hurriedly. The man turned an eye on him.

"Why?"

"I-I'm searching for my friend, Rikku. Princess Rikku, if you want to put it into technical terms. You see, we got separated when our ship was attacked by some kind of angry, stalking whirlpool, and I want to try and find…her…" Gippal looked curiously at the man. He was, rather than looking bored, intrigued.

"The whirlpool followed you, you say?"

Gippal nodded. "Yea. And it took a blonde-haired guy too." I didn't like him though, Gippal thought angrily. "I bet it was chasing after _him._"

"Hm…chasing after him, indeed?" The man was silent. He seemed to be calculating. "All right. Follow me."

Gippal's jaw nearly touched the ground. "W-W-What? You're _actually_ going to take me there?"

"Yes…and quickly."

Days went by. So many tiring, hard, cold, hot, days. Gippal didn't know how long it had been when their boat finally touched shore.

"We're here," came the same, monotonous tone that had been leading him across all obstacles to reach here. Gippal was proud of himself though—he had fought more fiends then he thought possible for a sixteen-year-old boy.

"What? Really?" Gippal leaped off the boat's side, landing neatly on the dock, his feet absorbing the shock. "We're really here!" He gazed in awe at Luca. So _this _was what their original destination had been…Luca. The city of dreams.

"Yes." The man walked down the plank onto the dock. His arm hung neatly in an empty jacket sleeve. The whole trip he had barely said one word. Gippal had thought him completely strange, but at the same time admired his silence. A mysterious respect had grown for the man named Auron.

"Now, go find your Rikku."

Gippal grinned. "Yes Sir!"

"Oh…and beware at who you look at." Auron eyed him meaningfully. "There are plenty of people in Luca who judge."

Gippal felt himself flush under Auron's gaze. "Er—ah—yes Sir…"

And with that, he was gone. Off to fight a battle, probably.

"Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna!"

Gippal's attention turned towards the dock next to him, where strange assortments of people were leaving a ship. One was…one looked familiar…

"HEY! IT'S YOU!" Gippal cried loudly, pointing at the blonde-haired boy. Of course, he couldn't hear him, but Gippal's body nearly crumpled from shock. He had to get closer! It was the boy from the ship! The boy that whirlpool was after, the boy Rikku had been so intent on saving…Maybe she was with him!

Gippal snuck the crowds, crouching behind a few boxes. He felt something like anger twinge in his body. How had he survived? More importantly…how had he landed himself in a group with two rather spectacular looking ladies? Gippal's eye scanned for Rikku, but he didn't see her anywhere. Heaving a big sigh, Gippal stood up, still weirded out by the odds of seeing that boy. What were the chances?

He watched them trot off down the street. "Probably off to go buy some ice cream before they fight Sin," Gippal muttered, snorting. He walked out from behind the boxes, but immediately crashed back into them, feeling them splinter behind him. Something heavy had rammed into him, sending him flying into the boxes.

"What the--?" Gippal stood up shakily, rubbing at his face. "Look you stupid person! Don't go running into people like that! Geez, don't you…have…eyes…?" Gippal's one eye fluttered open, seeing a familiar girl standing nervously in front of him. She gave a little gasp and immediately dashed down the street. Gippal's brain registered the events slowly. The first thought was, _why is she wearing the diving gear?_ And then he realized it had been Rikku. Rikku! He had just seen Rikku! But why…why had she run away?

The same heart-swelling feeling Gippal had felt on the beast in Moonflow came rushing back.

"RIKKU!" he screamed, standing up and chasing after her. "RIKKU, WAIT!" He saw her back as she swerved through crowds of people, trying to lose him. Gippal felt, not that heart swelling feeling anymore, but anger. Annoyance. Frustration.

Putting on a burst of speed Gippal didn't know he had in him, he caught up with her again. He saw her blonde hair fly behind a corner. Gippal stopped and chased around the same corner, grabbing onto the wall for support, as he turned dangerously sharp. People scolded and gasped as Gippal charged through the crowds.

"'Scuze me!" he called ahead of time as he swerved through people. He managed to leap over a small child at the last minute as well, tumbling head first into the pavement. He scrambled up quickly, hearing people tut him for being so loud and obnoxious. It irritated him that Rikku wasn't looking back. Finally, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"RIKKU, FRO YNA OUI NIHHEHK YFYO VNUS SA? TU OUI--TU OUI RYDA SA?" **(RIKKU, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? DO YOU—DO YOU HATE ME?)**

This outburst of Al Bhed caught citizens off guard. Some merely shrugged, turning away. Others gasped and shrieked. Some even broke down and began to scream at him. But he didn't care. His words had worked. Rikku had stopped in her tracks, as if confused. Gippal made a final lunge through the parting crowd, grabbing her arm and making sure she couldn't run out of his iron grip.

"C…Cid's…gi…rl…" Gippal panted heavily, trying hard to catch his breath. Rikku didn't move. She didn't make any noise, or any movement for escape. She didn't even yell at him for calling her Cid's Girl.

"I've been…s…so worr…worried," Gippal continued to babble, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her. "Hey! Why aren't you listening?" He shook her arm slightly, feeling his annoyance bubble into something more. "Do you think you're too good for me now that you've made it to Luca? Did you think I didn't care about finding you? I left Brother and Buddy on some island, hitched a ride with some crazy old man, just to FIND you! Do you know what he made me do? He made me eat _fiend._ That's right. He said if you're going to travel, eat _fiend!_ He was crazy! But I'm glad he helped me, all the same."

She continued to stay silent. Gippal felt his fuse blow. "RIKKU! YHCFAN SA!" **(ANSWER ME!)**

"…Cunno," **(Sorry.)** she whispered quietly.

Gippal narrowed his eye. "Cunno? What? Rikku, what're you doing? Why aren't you—"

"I have things to do," she said quietly. So quietly, Gippal had to strain to hear. "People…I must save…"

"W-What?"

"A girl…a Summoner…my cousin…"

"Cousin? Wait? Saving? Summoner? Why do you care about a stupid _Summoner?_"

Rikku didn't answer. Instead, Gippal noticed her right hand stray to her belt. Gippal tightened his grip. "You are _not_ doing anything of the sort. Got it, _Princess?_ I've been chasing after you for seven days! I'm not letting you slip out of my grip _this_ easily!" Gippal felt something rumble in his stomach. He knew what it was. It was worry. Fear. Why was Rikku doing this? Why did she want to leave him?

"…Gippal." He looked up to see Rikku looking up at him, tears clearly visible through her goggles. "I really _am_ sorry. I'll come back…one day! I'll come back to see you!"

Without a second's hesitation, Rikku flung something at the ground between them. Gippal dove away, yelling in agony as a bright, white light blinded his eye. "AUGH! GEEZ! RIKKU! OUI'NA PMEHTEHK SO UHMO AOA!" **(YOU'RE BLINDING MY ONLY EYE!)**

He stayed on the ground, rubbing at his eye and blinking rapidly, trying to get the dots to fade away from his fuzzy vision. Fifteen minutes later, he felt good enough to stumble back to where Rikku had been. "R-Rikku?" he asked shakily, ignoring the glares sent his way as people walked by. "C…Cid's Girl?" His voice shouldn't be trembling. It shouldn't be.

…But it was.

**A/N:** Whoot! Another chapter! Oh my GAD, so late. So short. Okay, okay, I know, this is weird, huh? It's like, pre slash part of FFX. Don't worry, I'm not going to go through the games. Just this first beginning part. This was it. By the way, Rikku was heading out to Moonflow ahead of time so they could get the machina ready, so when Yuna and her friends went there they could attack them with the machina, and be all nice and ready. Do any of you remember how it went? Here's a brief overview:  
The group went to the Moonflow, and while on the water a machine grabbed Yuna. They dove underwater to fight it, and Rikku was controlling the machine. They beat it, and then later, while on the Moonflow, Rikku struggled out of the water onto land. She was in the machine. So she was heading to the Moonflow right now, before the group got there. And I just added Auron in there for kicks. Remember, you see him first in this world when he's fighting the fiends during the tournament? Yea, that's where he was headed. Heh. And he helped Gippal because he was going there anyway. So he was like sure, what the heck.

Review please! Thanks!


	7. In a Mess

**A/N:** Another chapter! I've been inspired! Haha, I'm playing FFX again, and for some reason that inspires me. I'll be playing X-2 again soon, and then I'll be doubly inspired, because there's Gippal! Hurray! Thanks for the reviews, folks!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose:** GASP. I know! Heehee.

**Jezzi:** I know…It broke my heart to do that to Gippy. Haha.

**AmayaSaria:** Aww, thanks! That makes me so happy.

**Natalie:** Ah! Once again, your long and beautiful reviews make me warm and fuzzy down to my toes! Eee! Thanks soo much! And I'm glad Gippal's poor, lost boy line caught you. It made me want to cry. Yes, I'm too attached for my own good.

**Ikana Sesako:** Ee! A voodoo doll! Oh no! Here's an update. Now please don't voodoo me! Heehee.

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Hey, Tsori! Break ended twenty minutes ago!" The young man tapped his watch for emphasis, standing under the shade of the temple. Not that he needed it. It was always stormy there.

The said Al Bhed nodded hurriedly, flinging his hand of cards down to the other men as if they were on fire.

"Yr! Muug, ra ryt y Gehk!" **(Ah! Look, he had a King!)**

"Rao, Tsori! Oui meat!" **(Hey, Tsori! You lied!)**

"Ra syta sa Ku Vecr vun hudrehk!" **(He made me go fish for nothing!)**

Tsori hustled by the leader, muttering a quick "Cunno," before slipping through the temple doors.

Gippal couldn't resist a small chuckle.

Teasing his workers was a favorite pastime of his. They were always so afraid he was going to attack them and destroy them or something if he ever caught them disobeying. Of course, he would often just tease them, unless it was something drastic like taking the machines out of the temple.

He surveyed te numbers Al Bhed outside the Djose Temple, feeling giddy. He couldn't help but be excited everytime he looked outside of the temple. He had started this. He had _workers._ He was making a difference in Spira. Not to mention he was pretty famous. Especially after that whole Vegnagun incident…

"No," he muttered, rubbing at his eye wearily. "Don't go thinking about that." _It only reminds you of her._

* * *

"_Well, well, if isn't Cid's Girl." That's right, said a voice in his mind, act calm. Act like she didn't abandon you in Luca two years ago. Act like she didn't leave you to run off and save the world. Act like you two are still close. Act like her escape didn't send you into such frustration you joined an army. The Crimson Squad. Just act. You can be an actor. You're good at it._

_He noticed Rikku was doing the exact same thing. "Hey, I have a name!" she cried, punching his arm lightly. Just like they used to do. But of course, he saw the glimmer of uneasiness in her eyes. Aha! So she hadn't forgot! Good. He hoped she would be sad forever for what she did._

"_So how's Brother?" Gippal asked, which he knew was code for, "What happened to my friend I left on Moonflow?"_

"_Oh, he's the same as usual." A pause. "Buddy's around too." Which Gippal read as, "Yea, you abandoned Buddy too, but he and Brother stuck together. Unlike you."_

_He felt like bursting out right there and then. He had seen her earlier on, when he had been walking up to the temple. He couldn't be sure if it was her, though. The last time he had seen her was two ago on the Spiran News, standing behind Yuna as she gave a speech. But she had that same stance, that same face…_

_He had chosen to walk past and into the temple. He knew what they had been there for. Interviews. Oh great. Just what he wanted. An interview with the girl he didn't want to see at the moment. His ex-best friend. But they had come in anyway, and Gippal was forced to act like nothing was wrong. Everything was okay, he told himself. She's not actually there…_

_After all, she promised she'd come back to see me, right? This was DEFINITELY not the way he had planned it. Not like this. _

_And from the expression on her face the whole time, that wasn't what she had wanted either._

_Even later on, when they had met yet again at the temple, he acted like it was all peachy. He had even thrown in a comment about them making quite a couple. Rikku had, of course, begun to pound him to a pulp. Gippal didn't regret it though. Let her think he was okay. Let her think he saw their whole friendship as an entire joke. Let her see that Gippal, mining slave, could handle life without Rikku there to babysit him. _

_Let her see…_

* * *

"Gippal! Fa'na ryjehk dnuipma cdyndehk drec sylreha!" **(We're having trouble starting this machine!)**

Gippal sighed, running a gloved hand through his gelled hair. "Well, I'm not the only one who's famous now," he mumbled, remembering only days ago he had seen the three ladies off at Luca Port. "No…she is now too." He stepped into Djose Temple, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Rikku gave a groan as the boat touched land. "Ooooh…my stoomaach…"

"We're here, Princess Rikku!" called the driver of the S.S. Winna. Rikku blushed. Ever since the three girls had helped to defeat Vegnagun, people had begun to call Rikku by her proper title. Oh, so Al Bhed were noticed now, hey? Well, at least she had helped her tribe return to their former glory.

He's helped too, you know… 

"Thanks!" she said hurriedly, rushing down the plank and onto dock 5 of Luca. She felt as if she were about to vomit. She ran behind a stack of boxes, breathing heavily and shakily. "Note to self," she muttered. "Never ride boats again. I've never liked them." _Not since that whirlpool,_ her mind told her. Shaking her head, Rikku tottered back out onto the main dock, feeling her stomach settle back into its normal spot. She touched the top of her hair gently, making sure every bead was still in place. Maybe…maybe he had come back here. For old times sakes. So Rikku could _really_ come back to see him.

She walked slowly through Luca, adjusting to the noise and allowing her mind to think back to that fateful day…

* * *

"_Oh no! Yunie! We don't have to go to Djose Temple, do we?" Rikku tugged at her cousin's arm like a little child would their mother when they were afraid of something._

"_Why not, Rikku?" Yuna asked, chuckling. "We need to go digging sometime!"_

"_Oooh…Do we have to? How about we don't? Yea! Sounds good to me!" Rikku stepped away from her cousin. "Or better yet, you and Paine go! I'll be fine!"_

"_But…Rikku…weren't you just saying a few days ago you were proud of what the Al Bhed were doing? And that you'd love to see their progress?"_

_I was proud of what Gippal was doing, she thought, and then cringed. "NO!" she shouted, stamping her feet. "Don't think about him!"_

"_About who?" Yuna asked, intrigued. "Who? Who?"_

_Rikku was saved the embarrassment of answering when Brother called out they had landed at Djose. Rikku bit her bottom lip. How could she face him? How could she face her best friend after what she had done to him in Luca two years ago? Yes, she knew she needed to save Yuna, but…but was that any reason to have brushed off her best friend? After all…Her mind whirled back to that day, when Gippal had shouted to her in Al Bhed. Now THAT had surprised her. If only she hadn't stopped. The pain in his voice had been too much to bear…No one needed to know that after being beaten to a pulp and thrown onto the banks of the Moonflow and being entrusted as Yuna's guardian, when she was alone, she cried. No one needed to know the pain she felt deep inside of her for leaving her friend. And when she found out from an Al Bhed friend that Gippal had gone to join an army called the Crimson Squad later on…she was so afraid. So afraid he would die, and it would have been all her fault._

_And then she defeated Sin. Still nothing. No calls, no trying to contact her. She had been hoping he would…but she had no clue where he was. For two years, she was oblivious to where Gippal had disappeared. She tried with all of her strength to locate him, but the Al Bhed were oddly secretive. And then she had learned about the Machine Faction, and she was a little bit relieved. He was safe. For a while. _

"_Rikku! Come on!" Yuna tugged at one of Rikku's braids, snapping her back into reality. _

"_Yunie!" she moaned, following Paine down the ramp out of the airship. "Don't wreck my hair, okay?"_

_Yuna laughed. "Okay." _

_They were here. Rikku felt her legs turn to jelly. Her head was spinning. She didn't know what would happen. Awkward silence? Tears? Anger? Actual physical abuse? Hurtful words that were even worse? Rikku bit her lip, dancing nervously on her feet. Her friends waited patiently in line, but Rikku almost screamed. She wanted to get this over with. NOW. _

_And then he came. He just…strode past. She swore she saw him look at her, but seconds later he snapped his gaze back to the temple. He didn't want to look at her, she reasoned. He was so disgusted with her; he didn't even want to acknowledge her presence. Rikku continued to act like nothing was wrong. She even informed Yuna who he was with a cheerful attitude. She was a bit annoyed, because Yuna seemed to be inspecting him when he had walked past…or something. But inside, she felt like she would burst into tears that could never be wiped away. He looked so different, but she knew that he was still the same guy. The same guy who had been her best friend. And even later, when they were interviewed, she realized how much the same he was. But the casual way he talked to her and hurt her more than words could express. Didn't he want to say anything of what had happened between them? He was so…SO disgusted. She was almost afraid to be in his presence. He gave off such a vibe that made her want to crumble to the ground. She hadn't had such an emotionally exhausting day since after defeating Sin. This…THIS was something terrible. _

_Something she had to fix._

* * *

Rikku scuttled through Luca, avoiding crowds when she could. She scrambled up the steps that led to the Highroad, feeling a cold wind rush past at her. She looked down at the top of the city frowning slightly. Brother had decided to go back to Bikanel, taking his airship with him. Rikku scowled. "Stupid Brother," she muttered. "Now I have to walk!"

_You could have stayed in Luca,_ advised a voice as Rikku started to run down the Highroad, avoiding the large crowds that seemed to gather there now. _At the end, when you all went to Besaid and Tidus was there…you could have stayed in Luca with him. _

_No way, _interrupted another voice. Rikku dodged a little boy who was playing with a blitzball. "Sorry, sorry!" she said, helping the little boy up. He had fallen back in surprise. A lady came rushing over from some ruins she had seemed to be taking a sphere of. "I'm so sorry," Rikku said to her. The lady only glared.

"Well hey, maybe you should look after your _own_ kid! Geez!" Rikku spun around and stomped down the Highroad, now thoroughly irritated at the lady. _No way. That would have been too embarrassing, staying there, _continued the voice. Rikku sighed heavily. She just wanted to hurry up and rent her chocobo. She would ride it to Djose and then…_then,_ she could explain what she had been doing. She could explain what had happened so many years ago.

What she didn't notice, though, was something gliding in the grass behind her…following her.

* * *

_Five Hours Later…_

Gippal was busy talking to two Al Bhed women, who seemed bent on making Gippal aggravated.

"Fa haat suna cibbmeac! Fa'na nihhehk muf!" **(We need more supplies! We're running low!)**

"Lyh'd oui ku du Bikanel yht kad cusa? Ech'd dryd ouin ZUP?" **(Can't you go to Bikanel and get some? Isn't that your JOB?)**

"Famm, oac, pid E's y ped pico, myteac..." **(Well, yes, but I'm a bit busy, ladies…)** Gippal tried to speak, but the first girl interrupted him.

"Cu dra nacd uv dra Machine Faction ec cibbucat du tnufh frema oui'na cu PICO?" **(So the rest of the Machine Faction is supposed to drown while you're so BUSY?)**

"E's pico _palyica_ uv dra Machine Faction! Ev oui't zicd mecdah--" **(I'm busy _because_ of the Machine Faction. If you'd just listen—)**

"WHOA! WHOA! AYCO! AYCO!" **(EASY, EASY!)**

Gippal stopped short at the screaming that was coming from outside the temple. He paused, ears perked for more noise. It seemed that there was someone having some trouble. There was the squawking of some type of bird, and murmurs throughout a crowd that seemed to be outside. Gippal raced to the door to see what was happening. Trouble at _his _Machine Faction? No way.

What he saw definitely put that thought out of his mind, though.

It was gray and stormy outside…as usual. There was an exceptionally long line at the booth today. Al Bhed workers were all standing in groups, staring at the sight that was headed towards the temple, laughing. Machina and card games lay forgotten. The people in the line twittered and whispered. Gippal couldn't say anything at all.

Rikku was on a crazed chocobo. Yes, Rikku. He was so shocked he thought he could fall to the floor. What was Rikku doing here? Without her little gang? Was she here to see him?

One again, his thoughts were driven out by the antics of Rikku.

"CRAZY CHOCOBO! CRAZY CHOCOBO! SORRY PEOPLE, YOU MIGHT WANT TO MOVE!"

Rikku jerked at the reins of her chocobo, muttering Al Bhed curses under her breath. Right in front of the temple, something had rustled in the plants near it, sending her chocobo into berserk mode for no apparent reason. Rikku struggled to keep the thing on a straight path, but it had a resolve to run wild around the temple, knocking people back and screeching in a loud, ear-splitting way. And Rikku had no idea what to do.

"SORRY!" she yelled back at someone who had tripped because of the chocobo. "I'll make it up to you later! I promise! CHOCOBO! STOP!" She pulled hard on the reins, which only made the bird angrier. It gave a squawk of indignation and began to race around even more madly. She felt her face heat up at the laughter and whispers she could hear. Oh, Rikku can save the world twice, but she can't handle a stupid chocobo? _Where's Clasko when you need him?_ Rikku asked mentally.

"CHOCOBO!" she yelled helplessly. "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" It paid no attention. Instead it began to tromp towards the line of people. Immediately several shrieked and began to disperse, running as fast as their legs would carry them. Rikku gave up, and decided to cling onto the reins for dear life. This chocobo definitely had something wrong with it, and Rikku was very much in danger of being killed. As if to prove her thoughts, the chocobo jumped several times, stomping the ground angrily so much each time that Rikku was forced to slide off of her seat at each jump. "CHOCOBOOOO!" she screamed, clinging onto the reins. They did no good, as Rikku was thrown into the air time after time. The chocobo grew more irritated, screeching and screaming and seemingly making the ground tremble. Those birds could sure be powerful when they wanted to be.

Rikku was lifted into the air again as the chocobo jumped. She felt her body slam back into the saddle, but it was her stomach that hit it hard. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her. She tried desperately to grab some air, but already the chocobo was jumping and running again, hurtling through the crowd. All Rikku could do was lie on the saddle, on her stomach, and cling to what chocobo feathers she could find. How embarrassing. Just after saving Spira, too.

"HEY! YOU!" A familiar voice caught Rikku completely off guard. If she hadn't been in danger of being trampled to death by a chocobo, she would have let go of her chocobo feather grips in shock. The bird didn't listen to the voice, but it didn't need to. Right then, a small rock was thrown at the bird. It stopped immediately, glaring over where the rock had come from.

Gippal, after seeing Rikku being tossed into the air, knew she was in danger. Sure, chocobos were friendly creatures…when they were _sane._ It looked like Rikku had picked up one of the chocobos that had missed its rabies shot. Gippal quickly regained the use of his limbs, running to the back of the temple and scrambling for some kind of loose stones. Sure, he really hated Rikku right now. And sure, he thought it was funny at first, but he couldn't forget their friendship. He couldn't just act like he didn't know her. Not now…now that she was here. Alone. For some reason.

And Gippal wanted to find out that reason.

So, with no regard for the chocobo, Gippal threw a stone at it. He was glad to see it made the chocobo stop. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Gippal didn't think to run. Because that's what he should have done. Seconds later, the chocobo was racing top speed at Gippal.

"WHOA!" he cried, dodging the bird as it flapped past him. For a few seconds, he caught a glimpse of Rikku's scared, shocked face. But seconds later, he was rolling on the ground, scrambling back up. He paused, and so did the chocobo. It was an Al Bhed Chocobo Showdown. Gippal felt stupid for giving it a title, but every fight deserved its name.

Well, it was supposed to be a fight. Until Rikku jumped off the saddle and took advantage of the semi-tame chocobo. She grabbed the reins and dragged it over to the temple, where she looped and tied and knotted the reins around a pole. She began to stroke the feathers, trying to calm it down. The chocobo did indeed seem to calm down, but it was trembling anxiously still. Gippal sighed heavily. Darn. Wasn't he supposed to the knight in shining armor that rescued her?

_Wait. Why would I want to rescue her? What is wrong with me? _Shaking his head, Gippal stayed where he was, too angry to get closer and too polite to run back into the temple, although that's what he wanted to do desperately.

Suddenly, he noticed everyone was staring at Rikku. He felt a sudden overprotective instinct take over. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running up to the crowds. "Okay people, nothing here to see! Just a chocobo who got a little excited by all the people! You! Hey! Do you want to get fired?" he yelled at the Al Bhed workers, feeling immensely agitated. They didn't need a second warning to scramble back to whatever they had been doing. Seeing his workers listen to his every word, visitors began to run back into line. They didn't want to feel the wrath of this man.

Gippal sighed heavily, sinking to the ground. Who knew it would be so tough avoiding a stupid chocobo? _That's not what's bothering you. You're worried about why Rikku is here. _

"Um…Gippal?"

He froze. His heartbeat sped up to a rate he didn't know possible. He had been in the process of rubbing his face with his hands, so he chose to keep them there so he wouldn't have to see her. From where her voice was coming from, he realized she must have still been standing.

"Uh…yea?" _Oh, nice. _

"Um…thanks."

He grunted. Classy.

"Well—er—okay. I'll be, well, in the…over by the…um…I'm going to go check on the chocobo again."

He heard her footsteps fade away, and then stop at the bird. He sighed heavily into his hands. Great. She had talked to him. Which meant she was _here_ to talk to him. What did THAT mean? Was she going to explain? Was she going to apologize? He hoped so. He just wanted what they had had back then back…but was it so easy to forgive and forget? Well, heck, it should be! Gippal thought. But…I'll have to wait and see.

He gave one last sigh and then stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, Rikku." Her name felt foreign as it rolled off of his tongue. She paused. He noticed.

"Y-Yea?"

They were only a few feet apart, but Gippal still felt immensely far away. Like she was all the way by the bridge and he was still back at the temple.

"Fro'na oui rana?" **(Why're you here?)** He knew it was no use talking in Al Bhed to hide their conversation. The other Al Bhed would understand. But he felt more comfortable in their native language.

"Is...Is...E haat du dymg du oui." **(Um…Um…I need to talk to you.)**

"Oh, really?" Gippal asked, switching back to English. "About what? The weather? Saving Spira? Ignoring me for two years? _Abandoning me in Luca?_" Gippal hissed the last part, feeling his anger starting to drip out. He had been hiding it for so long, keeping it tight underneath a lid…

"Gippal," she moaned, her head still facing the chocobo. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand," Gippal said acidly. "I understand you didn't want to see me. Talk to me. _Look at me. _And here we are, two years later, and you STILL won't look at me!" Gippal threw his hands up in the air for emphasis.

Rikku turned around, stomping over to him. She poked him in the chest, glaring at him. "Hey. Hi. Hello. I'm looking at you! See? I'm looking at you!" Her voice matched his in anger. Gippal swallowed the insults that were rising in his throat.

"You don't GET it, Rikku! After what you did to me in Luca, you didn't come looking! You didn't come to find me! 'I'll come back to see you!' Remember that? Do you remember? Well I do! I guess you don't!"

Rikku paused. Then she hung her head, silent as the grave. Gippal's eye narrowed suspiciously. "Don't you pull the stupid guilt trip on me. Just tell me the truth, or Shiva help me—"

"I told you. I had to save Yunie."

Gippal spluttered. "Yuna? You had to save your freakin' _cousin?_ THAT'S what you didn't tell me? I would have been able to accept it if you had just _explained, _Rikku!"

"I—I…" Rikku sighed heavily, her face still looking at her shoes. "After the boat was attacked by Sin, I found myself on the shores off of Luca. A lady named Edel, she took me in. Her and a group of Al Bhed. They were trying to save Summoners. Trying to protect them from sacrificing themselves. And—well—I felt I needed to help them, after how much they had helped me. When…that day…you were—you saw me and…I was going to go do a—a mission. And it was my cousin…it was Yuna, I had to stop. I _needed_ to stop her!" Rikku looked up at Gippal suddenly, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "I _needed _to!"

Gippal immediately felt guilty. But then anger covered the guilt. What did HE have to be sorry for? He hadn't done a thing! "But you just—you didn't say a word! It—It…We were friends. Close friends. Best friends. And I thought you would tell me…I thought you could trust me…"

Rikku bit her bottom lip. The hurt in Gippal's voice was inevitable. Try as he might to hide it, it was there. Rikku found her composure slowly starting to crumble. "I don't know what I was doing," she finally admitted. "I felt stretched. I felt divided. I thought…I thought that in doing that mission, I might find you. I might see you. I wasn't expecting you to already be in Luca. I wasn't expecting you to be _alive!_ Do you know happy I was to see you there, alive?"

Gippal snorted. "You sure had a stupid way of showing it."

Rikku frowned, but she knew he was right. "I was just…I thought I needed to do the mission first. I was timed. If I had waited any longer, the Al Bhed would have left without me and I would have failed. I thought I would do the mission, come back in less then a day and find you. But I was attacked and thrown onto the shores of the Moonflow. Tidus found me, and then I just…became a part of the group. Before I knew what was happening years passed. I tried to find you! I did! But none of the Al Bhed would tell me where you were. And then…then THIS came out!" She pointed at the members of the Faction. "You blame ME of not trying to contact you, and here you were, tinkering away at machina!"

"Machines," he corrected.

"It's all the SAME!" Rikku felt tears in her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away. "I never wanted it to be this long! I wanted to see you and tell you and then we could go back to being friends. We could go back to the way things used to be! I didn't know there'd be so many obstacles…"

"And then time passed, and you wanted to see me less and less because of embarrassment," Gippal informed her. Rikku's cheeks turned pink. "I know," Gippal muttered. "I felt that way too."

Rikku gave him a wobbly smile. "Oh, Gippal. If I could go back to that day, I would definitely have stopped and told you what was going on. OH, I'M SO SORRY!" Rikku gave a great, big, wracking, sob and threw her arms around Gippal. He reacted like any surprised man—he kept his arms at his side and his eye widened to the size of a saucer.

"Rikku!" he hissed, ripping her off and setting her back on her feet. She gave a little sniffle. "People are watching!" He turned his eye to the group of people outside the temple that were trying their hardest to watch sneakily. At Gippal's glance they hurried back to work.

"Rikku," he said a bit more quietly. He felt the anger he had held for so many years begin to melt away slowly. "Rikku, it's okay."  
Rikku gave another hearty sniff. "Gippal, I—I did come back. See? I'm here. I came back to see you…I did." She rubbed at her eyes. Gippal grinned and ruffled her hair. She gave a gasp. Obviously she didn't want her hair to be messed up.

"Gippal!"

He grinned. "Sorry."

"For what?" she asked sneakily.

"For—" He paused. "For everything."

Rikku grinned at him. "Do you think…do you think we can be friends again?" _And maybe…maybe you'll let me into your past a bit? Let me get to know you?_

Gippal grinned. "I'm positive."

The two smiled at each other, both at a happiness they had forgotten.

Of course, perfect moments are always ruined. At just that moment, the chocobo let out another screech. Rikku whirled around to see it yank the flimsy leather rein off of the pole. Giving another screech and some twitters, the bird ran down the path and faded as it tramped across the bridge. Gippal and Rikku watched it, silently amazed at what had just happened.

"What…just happened?" Gippal asked, voicing their thoughts.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," drawled a voice from just behind the temple; right where the chocobo had been tied up. Rikku let out a shuddering gasp. Gippal's hand immediately flew to the small pistol at his side. Of course, no one else saw what the two saw. Everyone else was on the other side of the temple.

What they saw…brought back terrible memories.

**A/N:** Ooh, ohemgee, Rikku and Gippal finally meet and talk things through! Somewhat. In following chapters, WE WILL MEET THE HORRIFYING MYSTERY BEHIND THE TEMPLE, and, we will hopefully, as time goes on, learn more about Gippal's slavery past! Huzzah! Review please!


	8. In Danger

**A/N:** Whee! I was gone for four days on a vacation. So I'm back! Yea, this chapter like, gives out too much information. Haha. All well. I'm making this story shorter than my others. No more than fifteen chapters this time. And huzzah, for once I actually have a plot! Haha. A bit of fluff is in this chapter too. Heehee.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

**Princess of Sorrow:** There'll be romance! Don't worry. They're human though. You must give them _time._ Heh. Thanks for all your reviews, by the way! And yes, maybe Rikku DID secretly want Gippal to come to her. Hehehe…

**AmayaSaria:** It didn't give a review for chapter seven from you. So it's good you reviewed anyway! Haha.

**miss tonks:** Here it iiis!

**kingleby:** EE! I thought you didn't exist anymore! XD Huzzah! Whee! Yea, I make things obvious. Heh, I'm no good at secrecy. Thanks for all your reviews!

**witchyinuyashagurl**: Aw, thanks! I'm glad I got the timing right. I usually screw that up, haha.

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 8**_

The clatter and clanking of metal against rock echoed throughout the roomy tunnel. So roomy, in fact, that the cold air from somewhere high above had seeped down, freezing the people so much their fingers had trouble bending to do their work.

_Row upon row of people were lined up against both rock walls, rounded to make a tunnel. They were using picks, shovels, axes…anything to help break through the rock to finish their job. Their rags they called clothing were torn and shredded, and dirty, among other things. Everyone was crouched low, concentrating on the task at hand. Farther down, the tunnels all gathered into one big spacious cavern, like a spider with spindly legs as the tunnels. In this room carts were sent, filled to the brim with dirty, choppy diamonds, down a long, lonely tunnel. No one knew where it went. No one was allowed to follow it. There was only enough room for the carts. And even then, the smaller children who worked there weren't allowed to take the diamonds. Yes, it was tempting, but they knew they would probably be killed if they tried such a thing._

_Huge men patrolled the tunnels, whips in hand. Their faces were obscured by shadow, but any of the slaves could easily tell by the muscles how strong the men were. Everyone continued their work silently, knowing when the sun went down, they would be led to the back caverns, where they lived. Not once had any of them seen the sun, though. _

_Except for one…_

"_I'm tellin' you," the boy whispered harshly, "that sun, it was awesome! I've never seen anythin' like it."_

"_And you never will again!" an older boy hissed. He was tall, but seemed as young as fourteen. "And shut up! If they catch you talkin' to me, they'll get the whole family! Not just you!"_

"_But…But…the sun!" the boy whispered back. _

"_No buts!" The stern boy grunted as his pick slammed against the rock. The many years of mining had worked his body into a nice, muscled build. The boy beside him, who looked almost identical, wasn't as muscled. He had spent most of his days in the mine scurrying around, digging around in the forbidden tunnels to try and find a way out. If it weren't for his skill in helping fix the crates and railings, he would have been killed by now._

_The boy snorted, digging his shovel into the stubborn rock beside his brothers. "Ma and Pa won't be killed."_

"_What about Akky? They might kill her! She's only little!"_

_The boy merely shrugged. "Well, no one'll die if I find a way out!"_

"_You won't!"_

"_I will too!"_

"_YOU!" a voice bellowed from behind the two. The two brothers blanched; they had forgotten to whisper and it had turned into a yelling match. The slaves near them eyed them warily; nervous that the whole tunnel would pay for their insolence. The boy keenest on escaping glared up at the wiry man._

"_Yes?" he asked curtly. The other boy cuffed him on the head at his words. _

"_No speaking!" Before either could react, the end of the whip was out of the man's hold and up in the air, getting the boy right on the shoulder. He let out a grunt and collapsed to the ground. His other brother twitched convulsively, as if to bend down and look at his shoulder. But he stopped, deciding to wait until the man passed. _

"_If I have to come back again, it'll be both of you!" he bellowed, wrapping the whip in his fingers again. He turned away, as if to leave. But he paused, whirling back around and kicking the already fallen boy in the stomach. He let out a groan, curling up in a pained position, his face clearly showing his pain. _

"_And if you ever talk again…!"_

_

* * *

_

The locked door of that fateful day in Rikku's memory unlocked at the voice. Visions of the Al Bhed, Briindi, and her and Gippal's narrow escape flashed past her eyes. She let out a sharp gasp. Gippal looked completely shocked, his mouth open in a wide "o".

"Ah, I'm glad you remember me. Foolish children," he snarled. "Foolish FILTH!" his voice had rose to a shrill, but the Machine Faction was so loud with the buzzing and talking, no one could hear them behind the temple. He then turned to Rikku, whose hands immediately went to her blades. A warm hand on her shoulder caused her to pause. She looked over at Gippal, who had an expression on his face Rikku couldn't decipher.

"Thank you," the man said, turning to Rikku, "for letting me have fun in scaring your stupid chocobo. I think we will kill it now, because it has the germs of your race." He snapped his fingers. Rikku let out a cry.

"Not the chocobo! You—You—"

The cloaked man merely shrugged, an evil smirk clearly visible beneath the hood. "All well."

Gippal knew what was coming when the man had snapped his fingers. He closed his own around Rikku's shoulder.

"Rikku," he said quietly, his voice surprisingly even for this drastic turn of events. He hadn't seen this man in a long, long time. "Shut up."

"Gippal!"

The stomping of boots caused her to fall silent. Gippal closed his eye briefly. He wouldn't go without a fight.

But before he could react, two darts were released from the end of two machina guns, held by two men under disguise as Al Bhed Machine Faction workers. Before either of the two could say anything at all, they slumped to the ground in sleeping, and very agitated, defeat.

* * *

Rikku's eyes were bleary when she awoke. She felt her body ache as she shifted just one of her fingers. Shooting pain went up her legs, through her back, and seemingly to the tips of her hairs. She let out a small groan, but she wasn't sure if she had made any noise. Her eyes blinked slowly, feeling as if weights had been placed on them to keep from opening. She licked her lips; they were dry, and so was her throat. Rikku felt numbness in her right shoulder blade area. Slowly, she sat up from her uncomfortable lying position, where she had been on her stomach. She saw everything around her go black, but a few shakes from her head and everything was clearer.

She was in a building of some sort. It was one room, circular, and made of woods. There were no windows, but she could hear the distant cry of seagulls and the sound of waves lapping against a shore. She lifted her heavy hands and rubbed at her eyes. Her movements felt slow, heavy, and sluggish.

"So I see that you're awake," said a monotonous voice. Rikku looked to her left, her heart nearly leaping out of her body in fright. Her eyes were glad to see Gippal, sitting somewhat comfortably on the hard, earth floor and his back up against the wall, an arm draped lazily over a knee. Rikku hesitated, and the nodded. For some reason, she didn't want to speak. She felt if she did, something would happen. A strange feeling was heavy over the two of them.

Gippal let out a sigh. "Well, I have no idea where we are, but I hurt like Hell."

Rikku said nothing. She silently agreed. Gippal said no more, but instead his eye drifted away from Rikku and to the wall opposite of him. Rikku watched him silently for a few minutes. He seemed deep in thought. She bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. She felt bad enough already for landing him in this situation. Just where _were_ they, anyway?

"G-Gippal, I'm sorry!" Rikku finally blurted, feeling the guilt grow larger at the expression Gippal wore. It was something between shock and discomfort. She had no idea why it caused her to feel guilty, but it just did.

"For what?" he asked, his face blank. Rikku blinked, her eyes getting accustomed to moving again. She shifted her position slightly, feeling something pull in her leg. She winced, but tried to answer Gippal's question.

"For leading that stupid guy to the temple! If I hadn't come on that stupid, crazy chocobo, we'd probably be safe right now!"

"Maybe…" Gippal fell silent, and Rikku thought he was going to leave her hanging. "But then, we'd still hate each other, right?"

Rikku blushed deeply. "I-I never hated you."

An awkward silence ensued her words. Gippal didn't even seem to be listening properly. His eye drifted again, his mind clearly somewhere else. Rikku felt guilty again, but for what, she had no idea. Rikku took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Um--!"

_SLAM._

Their heads swiveled over to a door Rikku hadn't seen. She watched, open-mouthed, as four men dressed in crimson marched into the room, faces covered by red masks, and in their hands…

"Machina," Rikku and Gippal breathed at the same time. It was true. The men held old guns in their grasps. _Really_ old guns, Rikku realized. Those hadn't been used for at least twenty years…

And behind them, drifted in the cloaked man. Rikku felt her stomach tighten. Of course. The man had had them tranquilized and shipped off somewhere while they were snoring peacefully. She craned her neck in time to see blue sky and waves of water coming from what looked like the ocean. But a second later, the door snapped shut and bolted from the outside. Rikku felt immediately caged in again. What were those men with the guns going to do? Kill them, right there and then, when Rikku still felt incredulously weak? How cheap. She gave a sidelong glance at Gippal, who was sitting in the same position as before, but was now straighter. His eye was narrowed and his forehead was creased with thought.

"You two are Al Bhed, correct?" The voice was cold. It was the man's. Rikku didn't even bother to listen to his question. The fact that he was able to speak, able to _live,_ sent anger burning through her veins. What about the Al Bhed? What about _Briindi?_

"You-You—I HATE YOU!" Rikku screamed, leaping to her feet. Her legs became jelly underneath her and she collapsed into a crouched position, her eyes on the floor. Her fingers clawed at the dirt as she began to breathe heavily, her face red with embarrassment. The man had seen her at her weakest.

Gippal was beside her in an instant, grabbing her right arm and wrenching her into a sitting position. The glare he sent her was enough to keep her quiet. Rikku felt the urge to slap him. Let her say whatever she wanted to say! Gippal had _no _control over her!

And yet, she found herself silent.

"Excuse me? Did I _ask_ you to speak?" The man's voice was filled with a hatred neither Rikku nor Gippal could quite place. It was too strong.

"_What_ was that?" Rikku asked huffily, crossing her arms.

Gippal gave an uneasy look in Rikku's direction. "We're Al Bhed," he said in reply to the man's first question.

"I thought as much."

Gippal felt his annoyance snap as easily as Rikku's anger had. Before he could control himself so they didn't find themselves in a dying situation, Gippal blurted, "Well, we're famous, aren't we? I doubt it's hard to watch a sphere and listen to what they're saying."

Rikku gaped at Gippal. Suddenly, the roles of protector and stupid blurter were switched. "Gippal!"

The man smirked at Gippal's words. Rikku could only faintly see the smile, but she saw it all the same underneath the hood. It sent chills down her spine.

"Yes…famous Spira-savers, hmm?"

"Don't forget Machine Faction leader," Gippal snapped.

"And Sin-defeater!" Rikku butted in.

"SILENCE!" The man's voice boomed through the small room, filling every corner with its sudden power. "You're wasting my time! I come here only to tell you this. You will do the one thing I cannot achieve."

Rikku snorted. "Why _should_ we?"

The man snapped his fingers. In an instant the guns were pointed only inches away from their faces. Gippal let out an audible groan.

"What?" Rikku asked indignantly. "We could _so_ take 'em!"

The man suddenly stood beside his men. "And what about a warrior and full-fledged black mage?" he shouted, ripping off the cloak to reveal a man that said _power_. His black hair was cropped short. His eyes were cold and ice blue, his face worn and rough. He had a small mustache on his blocky head, and he wore on lengthy crimson robes with the occasional plate of metal armor. At his side hung a large sword, at least the height of Rikku. In his right had held a long staff with a sharp edge. Rikku cowered slightly under the strong appearance the man had. Gippal's face had gone visibly whiter.

"Ah…not today, right Ci—Rikku?"

Rikku felt anger boil in her stomach. So what if this man could fight? Rikku was a black mage too, and a helluva a good one at that. "What're you _talking_ about, Gippal? SIN was tougher than _this_ ball of dough—" Gippal's hand flew out to cover her mouth. Rikku gave a squeak as her voice was muffled, sending a killer glare at Gippal.

"She's done," Gippal informed the men surrounding them. Then he turned to the man with an expression of mild curiosity on his face. But with heart-pounding realization, Rikku noticed Gippal's fingers were trembling against her skin. He's scared, she thought. He's more scared than _I_ am! "Please, continue," Gippal told the man politely. Rikku bit at Gippal's hand, causing him to withdraw it rather quickly.

"You will spy on your fellow _filth _for me."

Rikku let her jaw drop. Filth? _FILTH?_ The Al Bhed were ANYTHING but filth! That no good, stupid, evil, twisted—

Gippal looked almost used to the insult thrown at his people, as if it had happened everyday. And maybe it had, Rikku thought. Maybe, before Gippal came to home, he and his fellow slaves had been mercilessly teased…

"Please, elaborate," Gippal told the man overly calmly. Rikku looked down at his clenched hands. They were still trembling.

The man gave a heavy sigh, making Rikku feel like a small child who didn't understand a simple math problem. He ran a hand through his hair before his spoke. Hey, Gippal does that, she thought suddenly, and then she realized what she had thought. Why was she connecting Gippal with THIS man? Wait, why did she notice that Gippal did that in the _first_ place?

"Must I? Fine. Let's just say that if you fail to spy on your _race…_I'll know. And you'll pay."

Gippal burst. "WHAT? That doesn't make any sense! Spy on _what?_ What the Al Bhed eat for _breakfast?_"

"More like who," the man replied, unfazed. "I can't stand them—_you._ So you'll do it for me."

Rikku felt her hands clench and unclench at his words. She had gone through enough Al Bhed discrimination in her life. And just when things had been looking better for her people…

"Spy? On the Al Bhed? That's STUPID! What could we _possibly_ learn from the Al Bhed you don't already know? We're not—we're not guinea pigs! We're human beings! You can't just kidnap us and order us to do something this STUPID!"

The man was silent. His eyes narrowed on Rikku, and felt her body shiver. Gippal watched uneasily from beside her.

The man strode over, surprisingly cupping Rikku's chin in a rough, dry hand. She felt like she was going to gag at the breath the man gave out. He was so close. _Too_ close.

From the side, Gippal let his mouth openly drop open at the man's sudden and impulsive actions. What did he think he was doing, anyway? Didn't he hate Al Bhed? So why was he _touching_ Rikku, and being so—so _close_ to her? He felt some kind of remark growing in his throat, but he decided to wait it out. To see what happened. But to see them so close…

"My, my, my," the man said quietly to Rikku. She shivered. "Such a feisty temper. We'll just have to remedy that, won't we?"

Gippal gave a compulsive twitch.

Without any warning, His other hand came from his side and slapped Rikku hard in the face, the rings on his fingers dragging across her flesh and ripping it open to bleed. She flew to the ground, her hands clutching her cheek. She didn't even make a sound as she fell to the ground, but the searing pain was enough to make her feel shaken and sick.

Gippal immediately jumped into the air, ignoring the guns pointed in his direction and ran over to Rikku, skidding down beside her and grabbing her shoulder to lift her up in a sitting position. "WHAT DID YOU DO _THAT_ FOR?" Gippal bellowed at the man, who now had a smug smirk on his face. The expression irritated him even more. "She didn't even DO anything!" Gippal's anger, still boiling underneath the surface, was replaced with something like gentleness as he turned to watch Rikku intently. She was still clutching her cheek, blood now seeping through her fingers. A shocked expression wore her face. She seemed too surprised to be able to muster any words.

Gippal reached out for her cheek. She flinched. "Rikku," he said warningly. She didn't move her hands. He sighed and pried them off of her cheek, clutching them in his own to keep her from instinctively reaching for her face again. He felt his face warm up at the sight of her hands in his, but it was forgotten as he inspected her cheek through a squinted eye. "We need to fix that," he said softly, reaching out a finger and touching her cheek gently. She let out a little yip of pain. Gippal immediately felt guilty, and felt even more strange at the blush that had risen in Rikku's cheeks.

The man sneered. "Poor babies. Are you that thick, or is a racial trait?"

Gippal gave the most evil glare he could muster at the man. He was glad to see him take an unsteady step backward. "We don't know WHAT you mean, so just get on with it and tell us what you want!"

The man made tsking noises. "Well, I suppose I should have anticipated this. You're too dumb to be well informed."

Gippal twitched angrily.

"Well, if you must know, I'm searching for a man with _this _on his back. My reasons are my own, but let's just say, if you don't find him, you'll pay." He showed a fuzzy picture to them, obviously taken from an old sphere. The picture was dark and out of focus. All they were able to see was something like the back of a boy. It was a tattoo. Or at least, it looked like one. It was in blue ink, and it was a circle with four points protruding out in the directions of a compass. In the center of the circle was the Al Bhed symbol. They couldn't see the head; the body seemed hunched over in the dark. The man quickly stuffed the picture away.

Rikku gazed at the photo, squinting to try and make it out. It was a boy, and a tattoo…She looked over to see Gippal, whose face now looked sickly white. She gave him a curious gaze, but his eye was stuck on the photo like it was some kind of terrible disease. She gave his hands a squeeze without realizing they were still holding each other. Rikku turned back to the man as he stuffed the picture away.

"Why?" she asked grouchily, already hating what they were being told to do. If it had scared Gippal that much…

"My own reasons."

"Well, why did you pick _us?_" she snapped back quickly. Gippal blinked slowly, as if he were coming out of some sort of trance.

"You are the two most influential Al Bhed. You can find answers from your own people that others couldn't. Don't ask questions, I will not answer. When you find him, bring him to me. Now men, shoot them."

The familiar feel of tranquilizer needles caught Rikku and Gippal in the shoulders; they didn't even have time to react.

"Oh," the man seemed to speaking to them. Their hearing was beginning to get fuzzy. "If you don't do your job, or even if you _think_ of telling someone…you will pay. Immediately."

He snapped his fingers again. Rikku blinked, straining to hear what was going on.

"Take them away," he snapped at the men.

"Yes Rimm."

"It's _Boss! BOSS!_"

"Y-Yes Boss."

* * *

Rikku awoke, for the second time that day, with a throbbing headache and weary bones. This time though, she managed to let out a moan. Perhaps she was used to the pain the tranquilizers gave her. She shook her head slightly, realizing this time she was lying on her back. And she felt grass beneath her.

"G-Gippal?" she called softly. There was no answer. With a terrified gasp, Rikku realized something. What if the two had been separated by the man? Rikku had no idea why this thought affected her so badly, but she scrambled up, feeling her legs bend beneath her and hearing her breath come in short gasps. She needed to find Gippal. She didn't want to be separated from him! It was just a feeling…maybe it was because he was the only one who might be able to explain what the heck had happened that day.

"Cid's Girl? Cid's Girl! Sit back on the ground! Geez, you're going to screw something up!" Rikku looked to her left to see Gippal walking quickly towards her. Behind him, she saw the tall, strong, wooden wall that separated Kilika from Kilika Woods.

"Oh no…" she moaned, feeling her body sink to the ground.

"Good, you're listening to me—"

"Gippal! That man, he dumped us in the woods! There's nowhere to go but…but the temple."  
Gippal paused in front of Rikku. "I know," he replied quietly. "And they locked us out from Kilika. I already tried the lock." He sat down beside Rikku, inspecting her cheek. She had forgotten about it. She flinched at Gippal's gaze.

"It looks bad," he said. "It could get infected."

Rikku gulped. Well, hey, no girl wants a mutated face or anything! "It's—it's—well, I'll be all right. Don't worry."

"That's it. We have to go to the temple."

Rikku's jaw dropped. "Gippal! I _hate_ going to temples! When I was with Yuna, I absolutely DESPISED it! And now that there's a NEW Yevon…"

"Hey, come on, _Baralai_ is in charge. I doubt he'd do anything drastic to Al Bhed." He grabbed Rikku's arm and lifted her to the ground. "We need the healers there to check out your cheek."

"Hey!" Rikku struggled against his grip, wondering why Gippal always awoke sooner than Rikku. "I'm a white mage! I can fix it…"

"You're too weak. I mean, look, you can barely stand! Even the smallest amount of magic would probably exhaust you for at least a month."

Rikku bit her bottom lip. "At LEAST let me walk on my own," she snarled, ripping her arm from Gippal's grasp. He stopped, turned around, and shrugged.

"Okay. Walk."  
Rikku felt a twinge of annoyance at his tone, and took one shaky step. With a little squeak her body crumpled to the ground. She heard Gippal chuckle above her. "SAYHEA!" **(MEANIE!)** she yelled, spitting out grass and sitting up so she could glare at him. "I don't even know what's going on! What are we supposed to do, anyway? Ask every Al Bhed if we can inspect their backs? Pfft! What a stupid old man! And after all he did to us as kids! I thought he was gone! Geez, old habits die hard or something, right? Augh!" Rikku mumbled obscenities under her breath as she tried to stand. Gippal had suddenly grown quiet. "What?" she snapped, using the ground with a hand to stead herself. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gippal replied, grabbing Rikku's arm. "Come on, you're going to kill yourself."

"Gippal! No! I can—I can do it myse—" But before Rikku could fight Gippal any longer, he swung her up on his back, grabbing her legs as he did so. "GIPPAL!" she yelled, instinctively clinging to him although she felt as if she could strangle him. "Not a piggyback ride! Geez, what if someone saw? I'd be laughed at! I mean, I helped save Spira! Someone's gonna sphere this for the news, just you watch…"

Gippal only snorted, beginning to walk through the woods. "I'm sure you'll survive. It's either this or sitting here, wasting time, and letting your cheek get infected."

Rikku huffed, but she didn't say anything else. In fact, it felt rather nice to be warm. It was getting chilly in the night, and Gippal provided the right amount of warmth…WAIT! What was she _thinking?_ Gippal was her friend. She hadn't felt ANYTHING else for him when they lived in Home. So why…why did she suddenly have the urge to run her fingers through the blonde mop of hair that was tickling her nose? "Yea right," she said quietly to herself.

"Huh?" Gippal asked, keeping his eye on the path in front of them.

"Wha? Oh. Um! Nothing!" Rikku cried hurriedly, her face heating up. "Maybe we should try to figure out what we're gonna do. I mean, that man said he'd know. But how could he? Unless he has spies. But we could easily shake them off! Just give me my blades, and—"

"No, I doubt he'd do something like that," Gippal replied quietly. "They probably inserted some sort of tracking device into our bodies. Maybe even with a built in microphone. Who knows the technology these days, now that machines aren't 'bad'?"

Rikku sighed. "I guess. It's just such a weird thought!" She paused. "Hey, did you hear his name at the end?"

"What are you talking about, Cid's Girl?"

Rikku punched his shoulder lightly. "No, no, his _name._ The guys! After they shot us, one guy called the bigger guy Rimm."

Gippal stopped so abruptly in his tracks, Rikku's head collided with the top of Gippal's.

"OUCH!" She moaned, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "Gippal, what the heck…?"

Gippal still didn't move. Rikku wished she could see his face. "Gippal?"

"Wha-? Oh, right. Uh, nothing, Cid's Girl. Don't worry about it." He continued to walk through the trees, his mind obviously elsewhere. Rikku sighed heavily. Gippal wouldn't tell her anything until he was ready. He'd always been that way. If she hadn't said it on their first day meeting, Gippal probably would have never admitted to being a slave.

"Stop calling me Cid's Girl," Rikku scolded half-heartedly. The motion of walking and the heat of Gippal were beginning to make her feel tired.

"Nah."

"Y—Yes…"

"Are you tired? Then sleep. I'll wake you up at the temple."

For once, Rikku forgot to try and be tough. "Really? T—Thanks Gippal," she said quietly, stifling a yawn. Without any warning, her head fell on top of Gippal's shoulder, startling him.

He continued to walk, but watched Rikku's sleeping face out of the corner of his eye. He was so glad they weren't mad at each anymore. Truth be told, he had missed her. Of course, he would never admit it, but it was what he felt all the same. How could anyone physically hurt her? He winced at the memory of the man…Rimm, cutting Rikku's cheek. And he had just stood there like a fool. He should have stopped the man from even _touching_ Rikku. But no, he just had to 'wait it out'. "I'm so stupid," he muttered, kicking at a loose rock angrily. "I can never help her. Not when the boat was hit, not in Luca…not in that hut. Even…Even in the mines…" He shook his head slightly, pushing the memories of his past farther into the back of his mind.

He'd worry about that another day. Rikku seemed to want to know about his past though. Even in Home, she had dropped not-so-subtle hints about her curiosity. Maybe…Maybe he would tell her soon. One day. Especially now that Rimm was forcing them to search for this boy. Yes…the right time would be soon.

"Just a little longer…Rikku," he said quietly to the sleeping girl. Her answer was a snore. Gippal smiled and chuckled. He had missed smiling. _Really_ smiling. Was it odd, he thought, that Rikku was the only person who could make him _really_ smile?

_"And if you ever talk again, I'll..."_


	9. In Kilika

**A/N**: Aah! This has taken me long enough, right? Sorry! No wonder I don't have that many readers. I never update. Ha. All well. Okay, I keep handing out answers like candy, and this chapter really doesn't have much romance. BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL. It will also have tons of Rikku Gippal angst. Yum.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiiiine in this chapter NOR the following.

**Miss Tonks:** Hmm, I see we have a guesser in the reviewers! Keep guessing, it makes me happy and/or may give me ideas…

**Kingleby:** Haha, no worries! I'm terrible at guessing too. And I love Rimm! In his own messed up way. But yes, you may shoot him. I'm so loyal, hm?

**witchyinuyashagurl1: **Aw, thank you so much! I strive to keep my stories original, and it's very rare anyone ever says it is! Thanks soo much!

**AmayaSaria:**Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

**Brigidforest:** Oh. My. God. Your review made me one of the happiest people on this planet, I bet. Seriously. And thanks for your ideas! I've probably already totally gone against what you suggested, but ssh…(grin) Thanks so much though! I'm glad you like it so much.

**PS**: If you review, I'll answer! New policy.

_Note: _**Bold **means translation into English from Al Bhed. _Italics_ means thoughts.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 9**_

It all started in

Rikku woke up to bright lights and quiet murmurs. She blinked stupidly a few times, squinting at the brightness of the room.

"Whassat?" she slurred, still stuck in a half-asleep stupor. The murmurs quieted. She shifted. Where _was_ she? She was lying on a bed, and there was a pillow and a blanket…

"Rikku? Are you awake?"

Rikku looked up, blinking.

"Who…?"

"It's Gippal!" A hand grasped the top of her head and gave it a little shake. Things came into abrupt focus. She blinked at the speed of it, shaking her head a little.

"Hey Gippal. Where are we?" She gave a loud yawn. "And why am I so _tired?_"

"We're in the Kilika Temple, and you're so tired because of the stuff they used to fix your cheek." Gippal's voice was cheery. Rikku looked at him quizzically. That wasn't normal. His smile wasn't normal either.

"My cheek?"

"Yea. I brought you here last night, remember? The guys here went about their business and fixed your cheek. Because—that guy—hurt it, remember?"

Rikku paused, pushing her mind to think. Wait…yes…no, that was something else…wait, yes! She remembered.

"I remember now," she said quietly. "He wanted us to—"

A hand flew down to clamp her mouth shut. She looked up, startled. Gippal's face was too close as he kept her mouth shut. "Now, now, we can keep _some_ things quiet, right?"

Rikku nodded mutely. Something about his tone was enough to shut her up.

"Excuse me, Sir Gippal…?" Gippal jerked away from Rikku at the placid voice.

"Y-Yes?" Rikku noticed he looked rather flustered.

"The medication should be done its thorough work by now."

Gippal looked back over at Rikku. Instinctively, she touched her cheek, letting out a small gasp. The skin was normal now. No blood, no bruises, no scraped skin…

"Th-Thank you!" she stuttered to the monk, who only bowed at her, smiling calmly. Gippal made an impatient noise.

"Well, we'll be going now." He smiled tensely at the monk. "Thanks, bye!" He grabbed Rikku's arm and wrenched her out of the bed.

"HEY!" she cried as she was jostled out of the small room and up the stairs. "What is _wrong_ with you? I _JUST_ woke up!"

"Yea, I can tell!" Gippal cried back at her, stopping when they reached the entrance to the temple. Rikku looked down at the thousands of flights of stairs below them, panting heavily.

"You don't just _do_ that to people," she said grouchily, brushing her arms and consciously rearranging her hair. Gippal smirked at her. Rikku let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" he asked curiously. "What was that for?"

"Finally, you're acting _normal!_" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Gippal let out a heavy sigh, sliding to the ground into a sitting position.

"I guess I'm a pretty bad actor, huh?"

"What was all that for, anyway?" Rikku asked, a bit more gently. "I mean, you were acting all…happy."

"I guess it's because I felt weird; out of place, if you will. I mean, come on, it's a temple. We're Al Bhed. I was just a bit wary because they don't normally help out Al Bhed, now, do they?"

"Well they might _now,_" Rikku told him defensively. "It's a new age for Spira."

Gippal only snorted. Rikku grimaced at him. "Whatever. Can we leave?"

"Leave?" Gippal echoed. "To where? To who? I have no idea what to do now."

Rikku gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head so the beads entwined with her braids clinked together quietly. She stared up at the blue sky, a few filmy clouds floating by. The sun shone down on them from behind the branches of a nearby tree, causing Rikku to squint. The smell of the sea and salt came strongly into her nose, biting at her senses. It was hard to concentrate with that bitter smell…

"I don't know," she answered, dragging one foot across the stone. Her boot scraped against it. "I won't do this!" she cried suddenly, stamping her foot angrily. Gippal looked up at her.

"Do what?"

"Spy! Search! Find this _stupid_ Al Bhed with the _stupid _tattoo! I don't CARE! I don't _CARE!_ It'll be some old man we don't know, or he'll be dead, or he'll be a crazy lunatic who will kill us! Why does this—this Rimm want him anyway? What did he DO? I don't know anything! I don't know what we can do! I won't do it! I won't, I won't, I _won't!_" Rikku felt anger building up inside of her body. It bubbled like a steaming volcano, but then rocketed up, causing her to whirl around, trying to find anything to throw. She decided to throw a potion from one of her small pouches, which shattered against the stone. Gippal flinched as the goo of the potion began to seep towards him.

"…Rikku?" he asked almost tentatively. Rikku felt her bottom lip wobble. With a big breath she shook her head, gaining control of her trembling limbs again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, tugging on a braid. She slid down to sit beside Gippal, avoiding the spilled contents of the potion bottle. "It's just…frustrating." She bit her bottom lip, struggling to find the right words.

"I doubt," Gippal began quietly, slowly. "That the man we're searching for is a crazed lunatic. Or an old man." He smiled almost bitterly. Rikku cocked her head in a curious way.

"Really? How come?"

Gippal shrugged. "The picture didn't seem that old."

Rikku decided that was a very vague answer. "There's something else!" she prodded, poking his arm. "Do you know something about this guy?"

Gippal shook his head quickly. "Who, that guy who caught us? No idea."

"I…meant the guy in the photograph," Rikku said hesitantly. She leaned in closer so she could see Gippal's face. It was the first time she noticed how worn it looked. "Something wrong?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice perky. Gippal shook his head, and then stood abruptly.

"Okay…lessee. We can't get into town. That guy locked the gates. So…" He grew silent, and Rikku knew what he was silently asking. _How_ were they going to get out of this place?

"The gates might be open now," she suggested uncertainly, knowing it was probably not true. "Or we could ask the monks here to let us back. I bet they have a key."

Gippal made a face. Rikku sighed heavily. "Right. They're Yevon. I forgot they wouldn't help people like _us,_ right?"

Gippal frowned at her, running a hand through his hair. "Rikku, you don't know—you're not…stereotypes against Al Bhed can go a long way, okay?" He sighed. "We're still hated by many of the Yevonites. I don't want to risk anything we don't have to."

Rikku pursed her lips. "I've faced plenty of Al Bhed stereotypes! Wakka, for instance! He absolutely HATED Al Bhed! And—and—"

Gippal waved a hand at her "All right, all right! We just need to figure out a way to get off of this island, all right?" He sighed again, and Rikku could sense strong, frustrated vibes coming from him.

"Well, how about this?" Rikku tried hard to keep her tone happy, but it was difficult. Her cheek, although now looking normal, still _felt_ just as painful as before. Not to mention Gippal was treating her like a little kid. What was up with _that_ anyway? "You figure out a way to get us off of this island, and I'll figure out a way to track down this Al Bhed."

Gippal looked slightly alarmed at Rikku's words. She noticed. "What? Scared you won't be able to figure out way off of here?" she teased, slapping his arm playfully. "I thought you were a genius!"

Gippal snorted. "Yea, that's me. Your everyday genius, at your service!" he bowed low, causing Rikku to bop his head out of instinct.

"Stop being stupid!" she scolded, although she felt a huge smile grow on her face; this act hurt her cheek even more. "We need to think!"

The two lapsed into silence, both thinking hard. Rikku really had no idea what to do. What kind of crazy task was this, anyway? Yes, so maybe Al Bhed _would_ do pretty much anything they asked, but still…traveling Spira and asking every Al Bhed for a tattoo? Not to mention they'd be sending the person straight for death—supposedly. It was crazy! Rikku wasn't going to send anyone to that crazy old man! So here's what they'd do—find the person with the tattoo, tell them to hide out on Mount Gagazet for a while with good old Kimahri, and then go and kick some evil black mage warrior butt. So what if he used machina? They could still beat him up!

This was a perfect idea. But how to find the Al Bhed…?

"I've got it!" Rikku screamed. She looked over at Gippal, startled. He had just yelled the same thing as her. He smirked over at her.

"Great minds think alike, eh?"

She blushed at his words. "I so knew what to do_ first. _You're just copying me!" she yelled, grinning. Gippal rolled his eye.

"Well, I can't believe I totally forgot about this!" From a pocket he produced a small chip. Rikku looked at it curiously.

"What's that?"

"It's a new experiment the Machine Faction was working on. Experiment S, as it turns out. It's—er—not really done yet, but it was an idea from a new guy. He thought it would be handy to have something that could unlock doors. You know, just in case. So this nifty thing here _should_ let us get back into Kilika by unlocking the gates!" He smiled obnoxiously.

"You better hope so!" Rikku told him, wagging a finger at him. "But since it's 'not really done yet', something might just go terribly wrong."

Gippal scoffed at her words. "What was _your_ idea then?"

Rikku told him all about her plan of hiding the Al Bhed and beating up this Rimm guy. Gippal watched her through a blank expression.

"And just _how_ are we going to find this Al Bhed?"

"Do what we did to call Sin to us!" she cried triumphantly.

Gippal blinked.

Rikku sighed. "Right, right. I forgot .Okay, so we'll go in my dad's airship and call out to ALL of Spira that the Al Bhed with a large tattoo on his back meet us at the Mi'hen Highroad! It's perfect! He's _bound_ to hear us and come running!" Rikku smiled triumphantly. It was a perfect plan!

Gippal blinked again.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in a low voice. Rikku felt hurt.

"No, I am _not_ kidding you!"

"You're serious?"

"Yes!"

"You think that this Al Bhed, who obviously isn't in the best of terms with this—Rimm—_because_ of his tattoo is going to come running into what he may think is a trap? Do you seriously think he's going to be that stupid?"

"He might be!" Rikku argued back lamely, feeling hurt. "I don't know what _else_ to do! A bit more information would have been nice."

Gippal sighed. "Okay, okay, let's just get _out_ of this place. Even going into the village will be better then this."

Rikku nodded. He was right, after all. As the two walked through Kilika Woods, she realized her plan _had_ been a little strange. The drugs from the medicine were making her act strange that was all. But she was right about more information; they desperately needed some.

Sooner than she expected, the two were at the gate. "Come on now," Gippal, muttered to the chip, sliding it into the small keyhole at the base of the gate. "Work your magic."

Rikku snorted at Gippal's words, but he chose to ignore her. He seemed to be doing something complex. Rikku bent down to try and see what he was doing.

"What're you doing?" she asked instead, considering the shadows from the trees hid his movements.

"Entering a code onto the edge of the chip."

"But it's so SMALL!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to work," he mumbled as an answer. Rikku sniffed.

"Fine. I bet I could do a better job, though." Just as she spoke her words, there was a soft click from inside the mechanism.

"_Yes,_" Gippal muttered under his breath, pulling the chip out and stuffing it into his pocket. "This thing is a masterpiece."

"Who from the Faction invented it?" Rikku asked curiously, as she and Gippal walked over to the gate and began to pull one door open.

"I did," Gippal said proudly. Rikku's jaw dropped.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," he told her. "Amazing, huh?"

"Yea," Rikku admitted grudgingly. "My machina skills have been a bit rusty lately."

"That's because you're too busy saving the world," Gippal teased, stepping away from the gate and peering through the crack. "Oh good, we caught the guards on their lunch break. The new shift isn't here yet." He turned around and grabbed Rikku's wrist. "Come on, let's go!"

When they passed through the door, Rikku ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I'm pretty sure I can go through a door by myself," she told him acidly. Gippal chose to ignore her, and instead walked quickly down the plank and steps onto the lower dock. "Hey! Wait up!" Rikku called, running to catch up with him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's cloudy," Gippal said suddenly. Rikku looked up, a bit surprised. It was.

"Oh. All right. Thanks for the weather report," said Rikku sarcastically.

"No, I mean, there's a storm coming."

"How can you tell?" Rikku asked, shivering in the sudden cold.

"I live at Djose," he replied smugly, turning around and patting her on the head. "You kind of learn."

"All right, I get it," Rikku said grumpily, straightening her hair. "So what do we do? Stay here the night?"

"I suppose we'll have to," Gippal said glumly, looking around. "I really don't want to, though. That Rimm guy took us here, and I'd like to get away as fast as possible."

"Well, that's a bit impossible," Rikku, said, pointing to the horizon. "Look."

Gippal looked up with her to see lightning flashing and striking in the distance. Seconds later, thunder boomed around them. Rikku twitched out of habit as the lightning flashed all around them. Children squealed and ran for the shelter of their huts. Big fat rain droplets began to fall onto Rikku, causing her to shiver even more. The waves slapped against the docks below them, spraying up seawater into their faces. The tangy mixture of storm air and angry seawater was enough to make Rikku sneeze.

"Yea, I don't think a boat is going to be leaving anytime soon," Gippal informed her heavily. Rikku shivered again.

"Well, great. That gives us time to think of a plan to find this guy. Let's check into a hotel, get a room with TWO beds, mind you, and think of a plan!"

Gippal looked down at her. "One hotel room, hey?"

Rikku blushed and shoved him ahead. "Just go check us in!" she told him through the wind that had suddenly picked up.

* * *

The two sat in a hotel room, the wind whipping and howling outside. Rikku shivered underneath the thin blanket of her bed.

"How can you sleep?" she asked suddenly. Gippal, who was on the bed beside her, gave a snort of recognition.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"We need to _plan!_ We need to find this person, somehow in Spira, but we can't do what he wants!"

"Yea, I know…" Gippal replied seriously.

"But then," Rikku said, sitting up suddenly, "he said that he would _know_ if we didn't do the job. Do you think he's got like, nano video cameras on us or something?"

"Probably," said a slurry Gippal. "Just go to sleep, and we'll think about it in the morning."

"Gippal!" Rikku said shrilly, jumping up and running over to his bed. She began to shake him awake. "I don't like this guy! I don't like this whole thing! Wake up, wake up, wake _up!_"

"I'M UP!" roared Gippal, sitting up suddenly. Rikku glared at him. He glared right back. "For Spira's Sake, Rikku, take a _breath._ Yea, we're screwed right now, but staying up all night worrying won't change a thing."

"But—"

"_Sleep,_" Gippal ordered. So forcefully, in fact, that Rikku found herself meekly padding into her bed and throwing the covers over herself.

_Look what you've become,_ said a scornful voice. _Following the every whim of this guy. Just who does he think he is, anyway? He's not your boss, or your master or anything._

_No, but he's a nice guy._

_Is that all?_

_And he's really good-looking…_

_You! Crazy side! Shut up right now!_

_But he is! Haven't you ever LOOKED at him, sensible side?_

_So what if I have?_

_Haven't you noticed?_

_FINE. I HAVE. SO GIPPAL IS DREAMY. But is he really that nice?_

_In his own way._

_Wait…how did this argument turn into Gippal, anyway?_

With those thoughts whirling around her head, Rikku fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"_He killed them all."_

Rikku awoke abruptly. She had no idea what woke her up. A scornful voice, words she didn't remember were echoing in her head. Rubbing at her forehead, she furrowed her brow. Where had _that _come from? Those words…they seemed so familiar…

She fumbled for some source of light. The room was pitch black.

"Gippal?" she asked, her voice surprisingly awake sounding. No answer. "Gippal, get up you lazy bum!" she hissed. Nothing. Sighing, Rikku stumbled out of bed, tripping over the quilts as she tried to stand up. With a loud squawk, she fell to the floor with a terrific _thump._

She lay on the ground for a few minutes, awkwardly searching for any way to stand up. Finally she did, and then dug around her pouch for a small flashlight. When she found it, she flicked it on and searched for the hotel room lights. When she found them and flicked them on, two small lights on either side of the room flickered on.

"Kilika hotels are the worst," she mumbled, still barely able to see her way. "Gippal! Gippal, are you awake? Something woke me up, but I don't know…" She had reached his bed.

And it was empty.

"Well now!" she cried huffily, placing her hands on her hips in a moody sort of way. "What was he doing, telling me to sleep? Just so he could run away?" She looked at the end of the bed and saw that his shirt and boots and other things lay there. Okay, so he hadn't run away. Where _had_ he gone then?

Rikku felt the urge to look through his things. Even as kids, he hadn't told her everything about his past—or anything, for that matter. Maybe there was something, some kind of clue…

"No!" she cried, taking a step back. "Don't do that, Rikku. You'll be in serious trouble with him if he comes up and finds you rifling through his stuff." She gave one last look at his pile of belongings and walked over to the window, shivering.

The storm had blown over. The sky was now clear, and Rikku could make out stars blinking in the distance. The only thing that blocked the moon occasionally was a few clouds. Rikku felt warm inside of the hotel. It looked so cool outside compared to the heat that had risen in the hotel room. It felt so humid.

Shaking her head disdainfully, she looked out at the water below. When she did, she let out a little gasp. Gippal was there! He was in the water! And he was…swimming? Rikku squinted, as she looked closer. Wow, was he ever muscled…No! Stop!

"It's time I ask him what he thinks he's doing! Scaring the living daylights right out of me by running off!" Okay, so she hadn't been scared. But it would be an excuse—er—a reason to go outside and see him—um—the stars…right?

Rikku walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. She pulled back the curtain to step out onto the dock that circled the hut on stilts. She started to walk down the ramp that led to the main dock, but paused. Slowly, she found herself sinking down into a sitting position to watch. He swam through the water with such grace. What was he doing swimming in the middle of the night, anyway? She really had no idea.

Just then, he came up for water, gasping as he paddled in place. Rikku shrunk back more; thankful she was in the shadows of the hut. His hair was plastered against his skull, looking very enticing indeed. He was wearing shorts, thank goodness.

Rikku blinked hard, trying to stop thinking about those types of things. She came out here to yell at him! Go yell!

She stood up. Gippal didn't look at her or anything. The water around him was loud as it slapped against his skin, so he probably really couldn't hear anything else. Taking a deep breath of air, he dove into the water and began to paddle away.

It was then she saw it. The moon shone down on Gippal's nicely tanned body, but for once, Rikku didn't notice. Her eyes went wide as his back faced the sky—faced her.

Tattooed on his back was a blue circle, with four arrows pointing north, south, west, and east…and in the center was the Al Bhed symbol. The tattoo on the picture of the boy.

Rikku felt her head spin. She clutched her temples as she blinked furiously. What…Wwhat was going on? How could he…?

She let out a muffled cry as something hit her mind. It was the words. The words she had woken up to. Falling to her knees, Rikku saw the scene as if it were a movie reel past her eyes.

_They were still in the hut. Rimm stood in the corner, talking with two men. Rikku sat up shakily, blinking blearily as she got her bearings. Gippal was lying, unconscious, on the floor beside her. It must have been after they were knocked out._

"_You," she managed to choke out. Rimm whirled around._

"_Oh no," he said with a small frown. "She woke up. Fools!" he yelled at the men behind him. "Your tranquilizer missed!"_

"_Wh—Why do you want that boy?" Rikku asked, trying to stand up. "I'm not going to give the boy to you!" She looked up and met his eyes boldly. A small frown tugged at Rimm's lips._

"_Must I explain **everything**__to you? Fine." Rimm answered his own question and began to take slow, deliberate steps towards Rikku. She ground her teeth together._

"_This…**boy**_**¸ **_he's…a murderer," Rimm hissed in Rikku's face. She flinched at his breath._

"_What?" she asked stupidly. Was their villain actually a good guy?_

"_Yes," Rimm muttered, hatred clear in every syllable of his words. "He led so many people out…out into death. He led many I knew, led many I needed…to death. He killed them **all.**"_

_Rikku frowned. "Led them to death? What do you mean…?"_

"_Everyone I knew—friends, family, foes—he took them away. He gave them false hope. He lied to them, just to be the hero. And then, one step outside…" Rimm drew his finger along his neck. "And they all died. He killed them all." He glared at Rikku, as if it were her fault. "Do you understand yet?" I want him dead. I NEED him dead! He deserves to die for ruining my life!" _

_Before Rikku could react, Rimm slapped her cheek hard, sending her still weak body slamming to the floor. Things were spinning all around her._

"_Tranquilize her again," Rimm ordered gruffly. Rikku blinked. _

_One sharp pain, and then it all went black._

It was Gippal.

Oh Shiva, Rikku thought as she sank to the ground again. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly. I'm a friend with a murderer! He's a murderer! Gippal…is…was…he killed people. He killed so many people. Gippal is evil! _He's_ the bad guy! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…

Rikku couldn't think—she couldn't see straight. Standing up shakily, she stumbled up the ramp and up into the hotel, not caring if Gippal heard her noise. She wanted to cry. She _needed_ to cry. She didn't understand. Rikku didn't get it.

Letting out something like a sob, she stopped outside of the hotel room door, leaning against the wall, trembling. She hadn't cried in a long time. Years, even. So why was she now? Why did it scare her so much that Gippal was…was…

She let out another wracking sob. Slumping to the ground, she gave up on running into the hotel room and locking Gippal out. All she wanted to do was crumple up and die. It was too much.

This shouldn't hurt, she thought blearily. Why am I crying? Why am I crying?


	10. In Fear

**A/N: **Haha, a fast enough update for those who wanted one? I should probably wait for some more reviews…Ah, what the heck, let's try to keep you all interested!

**Disclaimer: **These things just make me sad. The characters, places, etc. aren't mine. Well, except for Rimm. And Anta. Mhm.

**Lady Sonora the Black-Stars: **Is that a good oh my shiva-stars, or a bad oh my shiva-stars? (grin)

**Kira: **Chapters? That's a toughie. I was thinking between 15-20. Not as long as my other stories. And is this soon enough an update for you? Heehee.

**Miss Tonks: **Good job! And here's the update, like, a day later! Haha, I couldn't just leave it at that, could I?

**Seelenspiel: **Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you think it's original!

**It Started in the Sand**

**_Chapter 10_**

"_And if you ever talk again, I'll take out that other eye of yours! Understand?"_

_The boy scrambled up, still clutching his stomach, heaving. He raised his head boldly to meet the eyes of the slave runner. His right eye socket was hollow—there was nothing but black space and folded over skin. His other eye sparked dangerously._

"_I understand, Sir," he said stiffly, the Sir coming out mockingly._

"_Gipp!" The other boy who looked identical to 'Gipp' elbowed him again. The slave runner gave them one last glare, and then whirled around to continue growling around the tunnel. As soon as they thought it was safe, the boy with the tattoo on his back snorted._

"_Sure scared him, didn't I?"_

_The other boy let his jaw drop. "Wh—Gippal! What in Spira's name are you talking about?"_

_Gippal only turned around to grab the nearest pick, which he had abandoned earlier on to investigate the tunnels. "Well, come on, they're all so worried that we're gonna find a way out. That guy probably heard us yellin' and then came over and decided that hurtin' me would be fit punishment. Ooh, I'll never go out again," Gippal whispered in a mock child's voice. "Seriously, we need some new gorilla's around here."_

_The other boy pursed his lips as he turned for his tool. "You're going to get us all in trouble," he said in a warning tone. _

"_Aw, come on Anta! I'm not hurtin' anyone by occasionally lookin' outside." As Gippal hit his pick against the rocky tunnel wall, he spoke quietly. "It was the most amazin' thing I've ever seen. The sun was goin' down and the sky was all red, and then sand was there. Not the stuff that falls through the cracks here and is all gross and lumpy. This stuff was so soft and…it was so pretty. Anta, you shoulda seen it!"_

_Anta, the boy, frowned deeply. "It does sound nice," he admitted bitterly. "But even mentioning it again will be terrible for our family. It's the only thing we have Gippal. Just please, **please…**stay quiet for once?"_

_Gippal pursed his lips. "Fine."  
"And promise not to go outside anymore?"  
Gippal's pick hit the rock with a deafening crack. "**Fine.**"_

"_Good."_

* * *

Gippal walked back up to their hotel room, rubbing his small hotel towel in his hair as he began to ascend the stairs. It was always good to get in a midnight swim every once in a while. It was the only time he could ever really take his shirt off, anyway. 

As he walked, he contemplated their situation. Rikku was set on finding this person and leading him to safety. How could he persuade her to stop looking? He knew it was unrealistic—after all, Rimm had some way of watching them, and Gippal wasn't going to risk Rikku getting hurt. She was a lot more stubborn now then he remembered her being.

As he reached the top of the Kilika hut hotel, he heard something like sniffles down at the end of the hall. Pausing, he let the towel drop from his hair and onto the floor. Was that crying? He swore no one else was in the hotel. What if…

He shook his head, his damp hair falling into his eyes. Pushing it away, he realized it was stupid to worry. Even if someone had seen him, it wouldn't have affected a normal tourist.

Deciding he would just walk past whoever was crying, he wrapped the towel around his neck in a protective sort of way. He turned, strode down the hall, and stopped abruptly.

The hotels in Kilika weren't that big. There were two floors, and three rooms on each. The hallways weren't that long. Gippal could stand at one end and see out the window at the other end perfectly fine. So really, he couldn't deny the fact that it was Rikku, huddled up outside of their hotel room, seemingly crying her eyes out.

Gippal let the towel drop to the floor in disbelief. "R—Rikku?" he asked nervously. It wasn't everyday he was surrounded by crying girls.

Rikku looked up, alarm sketched all over her face. She scrambled up, finding support in the door behind her. He watched her, confused.

"Rikku, what are you…" Her eyes widened in terror.

"Don't touch me!" she almost shrieked, holding out a hand in front of her as if it would stop him. "Don't!"

Gippal placed one hand on his hip, as was the usual Gippal stance. "Rikku, are you sleepwalking?"

"No! I am _not!_ Just get away! I'll hurt you!" she yelled. Gippal felt something pierce at his heart. Ouch. Why would _Rikku…_childhood best friend and beautiful (yes, he admitted it) companion, want to hurt him?

He watched her carefully. The wide, fearful eyes, the tear-stained face, the rumpled hair that proved she had only just gotten out of bed. She didn't even have her shoes on, let alone her usual battle gear. Her arms looked bare without their usual array of ribbons hat were usually so deftly tied on. What was she going on about?

And then it hit him. He let out a gasp of breath like a wounded animal. She knew. She knew. Somehow, she knew.

"Rikku," he began hesitantly, fearing his voice might show his sudden attack of fear. "Rikku, just listen to me for a second—"

"No!" Rikku yelled, shaking her head. "No! How can I? You lied to me! All these years! You lied! You lied! You kept things from me! You know ALL about me, but I never knew anything about you! That's why you would never tell me anything! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gippal stopped advancing slowly towards Rikku. The words sunk into his mind like a hot, sharp knife. _You're a murderer…_

Rikku seemed to notice Gippal's sudden pause. He watched her, with an expression of mingled shock and sadness, as she opened the hotel room door behind her and slid inside, closing it behind her with a shut and a click—he was locked out.

He slumped to the ground in defeat. Well. Their situation had just gotten a lot more complicated.

Rubbing at his temples wearily, Gippal tried to think. He rested his elbows on his knees, letting his mind comprehend everything before he exploded.

So Rikku knew about him. The secrets he had tried to keep from her had leaked out somehow…somehow, she had been informed.

"Rimm," he breathed suddenly. "That _bastard._" Gippal punched a fist into his knee. But that didn't make any sense either. Why would Rikku be freaking out now? And why was she _crying?_ She couldn't be that badly affected, could she?

_I couldn't mean that much to her, _Gippal thought bitterly. _It's been pretty obvious I'm just a friend, right? Then again, I guess I'd be pretty shocked if I found out something about HER…_

_Well, duh, of course you would! I mean, come on, have you seen yourself around her? Always bragging and boasting and gloating like some lovesick fool. Disgusting._

_What? No way! I don't act that way around Rikku!_

_Yea. You do._

_She's my friend! That's it!_

_Mhm. All right then. It's not like you've ever thought about the way her hair looks in the sunlight, or the way she moves when she walks, or even just the bubbliness of her voice. No way. Never crossed your mind for a second. _

Gippal rested his face in his hands, defeated. He shouldn't care as much as he did. Others had known…others had reacted like Rikku.

So WHY was it that, when he thought about her terrified eyes, he just wanted to hug her? To make it all better? He hated it that she hated him. He hated it that she knew.

"That's it." Gippal stood up suddenly, walking to the end of the hall and down the stairs. "I need to let her know the truth."

* * *

Rikku sat, huddled on her bed. She couldn't bear to look at Gippal's bed. She couldn't even _contemplate _touching his things now. They were dirty. They were touched by a murderer. 

"He couldn't have," Rikku muttered, fingering a bead in her hair absently. "He couldn't have. But even if he did…" Rikku sat up suddenly, giving one last hearty sniff. "Even if he did, he's not going to the get satisfaction of making _me,_ Rikku of the Al Bhed, cry! How pathetic _am_ I?" She stood up and slipped her boots on. She would just leave.

As she reached out for her ribbons that lay beside her pillow, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach; all her air was gone.

Rimm was looking for Gippal.

So he could kill him.

Oh no. Ohhh, no, no, no! Rikku felt her lips trembling again, and gritted her teeth together to stop them. She _couldn't_ send Gippal to his death! He may be a murderer; and for that fact, she didn't even know, but she was NOT letting him be killed by Rimm.

"He killed them all." 

Just how many was_ all, _anyway? Ten? Two? She didn't know, but a person was a person. She should find out what had _really_ happened first. But then again, she couldn't even ask him! Who knew if he was lying or telling the truth? "I can't trust him anymore," she admitted bitterly strapping on the ribbons with trembling hands. "I can't…he can't…I don't…" She sighed heavily, collapsing onto her back. The mattress underneath her softened the blow, but not the one about Gippal.

Just recently, she had begun to feel things for Gippal she shouldn't have. Yes, it was weird, but perfectly natural. When a teenage girl hangs out with a teenage guy, there are bound to be feelings! She had sworn he had felt some for her from Gippal, too, but of course, it could have been false hope. And even it wasn't, Rikku didn't want to be near him again.

…

That was lie. She felt like she _needed_ to be near him. All of the time. And yet, she knew it was impossible. She couldn't be now. She needed to run, to get rid of the feelings she had felt welling up inside of her.

Just as she was retying her bandana around her head, she heard something knocking on the windowpane. Startled, she glanced up. Nothing was there. Shrugging, she bent down to tie her bandana again. This time, there was a muffled noise. Rikku bit her bottom lip. What was out there?

She had an idea.

Creeping towards the window, she peeked out. Nothing. She looked down. No one hanging outside. Shrugging, she opened the window; she needed some fresh air anyway.

Just as she stuck her head out, she felt something float across the top of her head. She froze. Slowly, Rikku looked up, to see the sole of a combat boot staring her in the face.

She shrieked. Loudly. She had _not _been expecting him to come from above! Why hadn't she thought of that? Cursing, she stumbling back, forgetting to close the window. Seconds later, Gippal dangled, head down, his feet somehow bracing against the roof. He grabbed the bottom of the window, and with a hup, swung his legs down so he could now crawl in through the window. Rikku looked around, her eyes scanning for any kind of weapon. She had never thought she'd be in _this _situation before. Leaping, she grabbed a pillow from her bed, holding it out in front of her like a shield.

* * *

She watched Gippal warily as he turned around and shut the window. She felt suddenly closed in. And the door was locked—he would obviously see her try to unlock it. With a pause, he finally turned around. 

"Rikku," he began. She immediately cut him off.

"How'd you get on the roof?" she asked nervously. "I thought you were out in the hall."

Gippal sighed. "Well, obviously I climbed."

"Was it you who knocked on the window?"

"With my boot," he said proudly, tapping its heel. "Now, will you let me explain?"

"NO!" Rikku yelled. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS! I'M NOT!"

Gippal's fake smile tugged itself into a small, puckered frown. "Well, yea, I can kind of see that."

"Stop it!" Rikku cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Gippal watched her nervously. He had never seen her react like this. It was like…it was like _she_ was in pain. Hah! If only she knew what Gippal was feeling right then; like his insides had been torn out, and he was scrambling to reattach them all.

"I'm not even doing anything," Gippal managed to say. Rikku must have noticed the seriousness of his voice, because she managed to squeeze one eye open.

"I know," she replied meekly. "But you might."

Gippal sighed heavily. He knew this would happen. "I never should have…"

"Become a murderer?" Rikku interrupted, her voice reaching that unnaturally shrill level once again. "Lied to me? Kept it a secret? Gippal, if you had just TOLD me…"

"You would have hated me sooner. Right. Uh-huh. I got it." His tone was bitter. He, himself, was bitter. Why did she keep having to say murderer? It made him feel dirty.

"Was what Rimm said true?" Rikku asked in a wobbly voice. Gippal looked up sharply, feeling his hands curl into fists.

"What?" he asked.

"Was what Rimm said true?" she repeated, raising the pillow higher as if he might strike. All he could see were her eyes now; troubled, confused, and afraid. Her voice was muffled against the pillow as she spoke. "Did you kill…them all?"

Her tone was haunting. Gippal felt his nails digging into his palms. Images flashed through his mind. The sun, the sand, guns, heat, crying, shrieking, the smell of blood…

Gippal felt his knees wobble dangerously beneath him. He leaned out a hand to the wall for support, using the other one to clutch his forehead. She wasn't supposed to see him like this…_no one _was supposed to see him like this…

"G—Gippal?"

He looked up, startled. How long had he been leaning against the wall? It was then he noticed his eye felt unnaturally wet. He blinked rapidly.

"What?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Well?" Rikku's demeanour had changed; she was still wary, but her eyes looked more worried for…_him._

"Well what?" Gippal asked, still blinking. Why wasn't his eye drying yet?

"Did you…?"

"Did I what?" he asked stupidly. Rikku's face started to grow patchy with pink.

"Gippal!" she snapped. "You're my friend—my _best_ friend! I want you to tell me the truth!" she cried, looking suddenly angry. Not the old, Gippal-teased-her-so-much-she-grew-angry—the real, I'm-so-fed-up kind of angry.

"The…truth?" he asked, giving a sharp bark of laughter that startled Rikku. "Since when has the truth ever mattered? Never in my whole life…" He began to pace the floor, Rikku still safe on the other side of the bed.

"_I've_ told you the truth," she told him coldly. "The least you can do is to return the favour."

Gippal stopped. It was true. But…

"I can't," he said abruptly.

"Then why in Spira did you come back in here? Did you think I was just going to accept you back? I want—no, I NEED explanations! I need answers! I'm…I'm not going to be able to ever trust you again if I don't," she said bitterly. Gippal glanced up to see her looking at the floor. He felt like some invisible hand was squeezing his heart. Why did it affect him so badly to hear Rikku's downcast voice, to see her eyes trained on the floor in a melancholy sort of way?

Without thinking twice, he began to walk around the bed. Rikku looked up, startled that he was coming closer. He wasn't thinking…he just felt…he felt so alone…

Rikku had been the only comfort after his life in the mines. After…after he murdered people. After _It_ happened. He should stop…he _knew_ he should stop…

Rikku held up the pillow in front of her to protect herself. She looked up at him fearfully, nervously, as he stopped right in front of her. He felt something wriggle inside of him. Something so immensely powerful he didn't know it had existed before.

"Gippal, I told you to sto—" Rikku gave a gasp, cutting off her words, as Gippal leaned in, almost hungrily. Before she could finish her sentence, his one hand was holding her head back, his other tugging her closer. The pillow was squished between them as Gippal allowed himself to be taken by the feelings for Rikku he hadn't known existed. Their lips connected, an aching longing bringing the two of them together fast than you could say Yevon.

And just as Rikku began to melt into his embrace…just as she began to twirl her fingers in his still damp hair, she paused. He noticed. It was then the sinking fear attacked him, and Rikku pulled away, breathing heavily. Her face was livid, and Gippal knew he had taken it too far.

"Don't you take advantage of me!" she screamed, picking up the innocent pillow and lobbing it at Gippal with a force he didn't know she had in her. He ducked, but the pillow managed to give him a terrible crick in the neck. "What are you DOING?" she shrieked, and he noticed she looked vulnerable. She was trembling, shaking with some kind of unknown emotion inside of her. He rubbed at his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry," he began, feeling the foreign words slip out of his mouth earnestly. "I just…I couldn't help myself, all right?"

"NO! It's NOT all right! You should have helped yourself! You should STOPPED it! You don't—I still don't know you Gippal! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

Her words struck Gippal forcefully in the face. Well, what had he expected? A kiss and make up sort of deal? Not with Rikku.

"Augh, I'm such an _idiot,_" he groaned, letting himself sit at the foot of Rikku's bed. She continued to glower at him, panting heavily.

* * *

Rikku had gotten carried away. She had hated Gippal. She had been scared for her life right then, which was something she never wanted to feel again. But when he kissed her… 

She shivered inside, continuing to glare at the innocent picture that was Gippal. When he had kissed her, her worries vanished. She felt elated, excited. It was something she hadn't felt before. Something…strange.

He had taken advantage of her. He _knew_ she must have felt something, so he decided to trick her into kissing him so he wouldn't have to tell his story. Right now, she hated him more than she ever had before.

"Just _tell_ me," she pleaded. "Just tell me, Gippal! Stop distracting me, stop _confusing _me…just…I need to know, already!"

She didn't know what did it. Her words, her tone, or the fact he had just shared a most wonderful kiss with her. But he began to speak. His words were muffled through his fingers, but Rikku immediately relaxed. There had to be something wrong…Gippal _definitely_ wasn't a murderer.

"It was…a long time ago. In the tunnels."

"The…slave tunnels?" Rikku asked meekly. Gippal nodded mutely. Rikku felt shivers run up her spine. She had almost forgotten about that part of Gippal's past. Sudden anger flared up inside of her—if she hadn't seen those marks on his arm the first time they met, he probably never meant to tell her.

Rikku waited with unusual patience for Gippal to continue. "I wasn't like the others. I liked to look around, I liked to explore. They found me sometimes…and usually they beat me for it."

Rikku let out a sharp breath, but Gippal didn't stop. He seemed to be rushing.

"But they never got rid of me, because I was one of the only slaves who knew how to fix the carts, or the rails for carts, if anything broke down. I was their unpaid mechanic," he added wryly. "One day, I found a way out. A small way, a cramped way, but it was a way. I was small, I was skinny, and I fit. I found my first glimpse of the outside world a year before I met you. It was…breath-taking," he decided. He face wasn't in his hands anymore. Instead, his chin rested on his palms as he stared blankly at a space beside Rikku. "What you might take for granted—the sky, the sand, the sun…it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was the most hopeful," he decided. "It was then I knew I had to lead the slaves out…I had to lead them to freedom. Safety, right?" Gippal snorted, shaking his head. "Not very likely…"

He didn't say anything else for a while. Rikku wondered what he was thinking.

"It was a long time until they came. It was hard, it was confusing, it was scary…but I was a hero. I was leading my people—my family, to freedom." He sighed heavily. Rikku sensed he was leaving out large chunks of the story as he continued. "I did it with a vengeance…an evil sort of avenging for my sister."

"Your sister?" Rikku asked, her voice coming out in a squeak. She hadn't known Gippal had a family, let alone a sister at one point!

"I was fed up. Temperamental. And then…outside…" he rubbed at his face wearily. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything. I didn't shoot them, I didn't stab them…but _they_ were waiting. All in pretty neat lines, with pretty little machina the Al Bhed had given them years and years ago." He sighed. "And then it was an all out battle. Some of us ran, some of us made it…" His eye glazed over. She knew he was remembering. There was a tremor to his voice as he continued. "Some didn't make it. I led them to death…I led them into a trap."

Rikku sighed heavily. It was filled with sadness, and yet…relief. He wasn't a murderer—at least, not the murderer she thought he had been. She felt satisfied, at least for the time being. She wanted to know more—there were plenty of huge gaps in his story. But she knew to let it rest.

Rikku walked over to him, nervously. He looked up.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him sternly. He grimaced.

"Yes it was! I thought I was helping them, my people! But I wasn't…I made it—I made everything worse. And now that _bastard_ Rimm is coming after me! Can't he get OVER it?" Gippal glowered at the floor. Rikku paused.

"You—_know_ him?"

"Of course I know him," Gippal said scornfully. "Why else would he come after me?"  
Rikku sat beside him, not too far away to be cold, not too close to be misread. She sighed heavily. "How do you know him?" she asked, trying to take all of this new information in.

"Rimm was…Rimm was my owner. My _master,_" he added mockingly. Rikku gasped, turning to face him.

"You mean…?"

Gippal nodded grimly. "Rimm owned the slave mines. And let me tell you, he hated every single one of us."

Rikku frowned. "He lied to me," she said shortly. "He said they were his friends, his family…"

Gippal shook his head. "He did lie to you," he confirmed. "Rimm is nothing but a monster. A _fiend._ A creation that doesn't come from Spira. And that's just putting it lightly."

Rikku hesitantly reached out her hand to pat his arm. She felt it instantly relax beneath her. Gippal looked up to watch her intently. She blushed, but didn't lower her eyes.

"One day, when you're ready, you're going to tell me everything," she told him sternly. "But until then, I'm going to trust you with everything I have." She bit her bottom lip at the cheesiness of her line. "Now, promise me—you're telling the truth."

Gippal moved his arm from beneath Rikku's hand, lifting his own two hands to cover her own in their own sort of sacred promise.

"I promise," he said sombrely. Rikku wavered, and then nodded her head in agreement.

They were in this together now.


	11. In a Boat Again

**A/N: **OH MY GOD I AM LAZY AND DESERVE TO BE SHOT. Is anyone still reading this? I doubt it. SIGH. I'm so stupid! I just wasn't inspired with this story anymore, and then I decided—hey Kristen, you gotta write it. If you don't write it, it'll waste away. And you like it too much to waste away. This one's shorter, because if I added the next part it would be like nine pages long.

…

Yea. PLEASE review! It'll make me continue! If not, I doubt I'll keep writing it.

**Seelenspiel: **Well, she's still a bit wary of him, as you'll soon see!

**miss tonks: **I understand you fine, don't worry! And yea, this one was a lot longer to get that little bit of romance then my other ones. Hm.

**Kira: **Aww! That's so NICE! I'm so glad you think so, I was afraid people would hate me for giving out so much information. Oh, and yes! If you credit it to me (and link it! Linking is DIRELY important) I'll let you! But can you give me the link to it? It'd make me happy to see links to my writing elsewhere! (grin)

**kingleby: **Heehee! I liked the pillow part too. Mhm.

**MoonWolf2000: **Aw, I'm glad you love it!

**Ganons Killer: **(happily accepts moogle plushie) Fwee!

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 11**_

Rikku watched tensely from the door as Gippal paid the hotel secretary. Everytime his hand moved, she flinched. Sure, she had said she would trust him, but…come on! She didn't know anything about what exactly it was he did, and…well…even looking at him gave her the creeps.

And she hated herself for it.

"All right. Thanks!" Gippal nodded at the secretary, who gave him the prayer of New Yevon. Gippal stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before he merely shrugged and walked quickly towards Rikku and the door. She was drug out by his strong hands, and she flinched at his touch. She _hated_ feeling like this! She hated it!

"So," Gippal said outside of the hotel, completely oblivious to the jerky, nervous, movements of Rikku. "Where should we go now?"

"I'm not going to let you go back to Rimm," Rikku managed to say stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips. "That's just plain stupid!"

"Well, we'll have to give him _someone!_ He's not just going to forget about us, you know. He'll probably send more of his cronies and then we'll be knocked out and interrogated again." Gippal looked carefully down at her, and lifted a hand hesitantly to her cheek. She winced. But all he did was inspect it.

"I don't want you getting hurt again," he muttered, forcing her head to turn to the side. "Your cheek's pretty much healed, and I don't want that to change."

_He's acting like he never even kissed me! What a jerk!_ Rikku thought inwardly, huffing and puffing as Gippal led the way to the boats. _This is so irritating! He's acting way too sweet to have such a messed up past! _Rikku bit her lip in thought. Then again, her life hadn't been filled to the brim with perfect moments either. But at least she had never been…a slave. That was terrible! She wanted to know Gippal's whole story—being with him now, after sharing that one moment of promise…it was almost like she didn't know him. She had promised him she would wait, she would believe him…but saying was easier than actually doing.

"Two for Luca, please," Gippal ordered. Rikku snapped out of her thoughts to see Gippal purchasing two tickets for the boat.

"I could have bought my own ticket, you know," she informed him sourly. Gippal smirked.

"Well, you can still pay me back, you know."  
Rikku stuck out her tongue, trying her hardest to act like this was all natural. It almost was. "Yea right!" she yelled, running up the gangplank to the boat. Gippal only shook his head and followed.

Maybe things would turn out all right.

* * *

For the whole trip, Gippal had acted as if nothing had happened. Like he hadn't spilled his childhood out to her, and he hadn't cried and he hadn't murdered his people, or that the two had shared a very romantic and rather pleasant kiss.

It bothered Rikku. It bothered her very much. She wanted to know what he was thinking! What he was going to tell her! She hated being in the dark. She wanted him to admit to the stuff he had talked about earlier, to fill in the gaps for her. She hated it.

And there was that small issue of continually envisioning him stabbing someone. It was brutal, horrible, and she knew that wasn't how it had happened—but there was that small chance he had lied, or he had done something else, or…or…

She didn't want to think about it. Not right now, anyway.

Rikku, who had been sitting on one of the benches and watching the ocean waves push past against the travelling boat, stood up to stretch her limbs. She turned to her left to see Gippal standing, elbows resting against the edge of the boat, watching the ocean like she had been doing on the other side. Walking over, Rikku instructed herself on how to act. Calm, cool, indifferent…two could play his game.

"Hey," she said perkily, coming to stand beside him. Gippal tilted his head over to look at her.

"Oh, hey," he replied softly, turning back to look at the water. Rikku followed his gaze, and the two stood in silence for a few moments.

"Do you know what we can do?" Rikku asked him quietly.

Gippal paused. "No."

Rikku fidgeted. It didn't seem like he was going to elaborate. "All right, then."

She was about to turn around, when Gippal grabbed her arm. "Hey, Cid's Girl."

Rikku blushed at his nickname. "What?" she asked stiffly, turning to look at him.

He watched her carefully. "I'm sorry about what happened…last night."

She stiffened considerably, realizing his hand was still clutching her arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have told you so much," he said hurriedly. "I mean, I can tell that you're creeped out to be near me now. I mean, I don't blame you," he rushed on, noticing Rikku's shocked expression, "I wouldn't trust me either. I was just hoping…I was hoping you would." He shrugged, clearly trying to hide a crestfallen expression. Rikku felt her eyes watering up. Look at that! Crying _twice_ in the past day because of Gippal!

"Well, gee, go and make me cry, why don't you!" Rikku yelled miserably, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve of ribbons. Gippal looked quite shocked.

"I didn't mean to make you cr—"

"I mean, I felt bad enough feeling strange around you! I didn't WANT to! And now you have to make me CRY? Gippal, you're so hopeless!" Rikku sniffed loudly, and Gippal's expression quickly turned to one of annoyance.

"What, so you're crying and mistrust is _my_ fault now?"

"YES!" Rikku cried more loudly, managing to glare at him. "Yes it is! All I want is the truth! The whole story! I feel so stupid, wasting away in the dark! I can't help you—I can't KNOW you unless you tell me the whole story!"

Gippal looked genuinely sorry. "Rikku, I can't."

"Yes you can!" Rikku yelled, feeling anger flare up in her. "Don't hide it just because you're so insecure!"

"If you acted like this—like some hopeless baby to ONE part of my past, I don't know HOW you would react to the rest!" Gippal yelled back, equally loud. "Can you just DROP it? I'm not going to tell you yet! I can't tell you yet!"

Rikku frowned at him. "Fine," she spat at him. "Be that way. Keep all your secrets safe and snugly inside of you. I don't care. Not one bit."

Gippal snorted. "Right. Considering you just had a total freak-out because of it."

"Don't start, Gippal!" Rikku yelled. "You wanted to drop it—let's drop it!"

She spun around and stomped off down the boat, ignoring the glares people sent her way.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Gippal asked the people near him. "She's Lady Rikku—she can do whatever she wants in public. Even yell at innocent people." He nodded solemnly; trying very hard to hide the strange feeling of hurt he felt welling up inside of him. "It's true."

* * *

Rikku was unspeakably angry right now. Stupid Gippal and his secret other life! They had been friends forever—he hadn't bothered to tell her a thing! Not one thing. She had to _cry_ and _scream _and throw pillows at him and endure a very wonderful kiss just to get him to whisper out a few sentences that didn't make ANY sense!

Rikku stood at the other end of the boat, staring off at the endless ocean. She couldn't even tell where the ocean ended and the sky began—they were the exact same color. She touched her lips gently, thinking back to that night in the hotel. If only she had been a bit pushier—or at least not as comforting. She hated how obvious she was being. Gippal's hurt was enough to send her into hysterics, which it had. Instead though, she decided to blame it on him. And look where it got her! To the back of the boat with nothing to watch but the endless sea.

She kicked her foot against the side of the boat dully. What could she do? She could apologize, or she could wait until he told the whole story…

But she knew they needed to be together on this. Even if everytime she went near him she saw him murdering people, or that everytime he spoke she was irritated he wasn't telling his past to her, she knew they needed to stick together. If they weren't strong, Rimm could easily rip them apart and trick them, or whatever it was he did.

Rikku thought over Rimm. He didn't seem so much as evil as he was…greedy. And how had he and his people obtained machina, anyway? Wasn't everyone in Spira against machina? Well, maybe not now, but twenty years ago—which was how old those guns looked—they should have been.

"Lady Rikku?"

Rikku glanced up at the voice. It belonged to the captain. "What?" she asked sourly. The man fidgeted nervously. Rikku grew increasingly irritated. "Tell me!" she snapped.

"We'll be at Luca in about thirty minutes."

"Fine. Whatever." Rikku flapped a hand at him dully. "Go back."

"Erm—all right."

His footsteps faded away, and Rikku heard the door to the cabin slamming as the man returned to the wheel. Sighing heavily, Rikku scratched at her leg with her foot. She wished desperately she could go back to Home and build machina, but she knew it was hopeless—Home didn't exist anymore. It didn't need to.

And Rikku felt suddenly very lonely without a home to go to.

* * *

Gippal pounded his fist into the side of the boat steadily, staring at the waves beneath the boat as it pushed along steadily. The captain had informed them that they'd be arriving at Luca in about fifteen minutes. Gritting his teeth together, he rubbed at his forehead with a palm. How _stupid _was he? You don't tell people stuff like that! Especially when they're not suspecting it! And now Rikku hated him. How was he going to get through this without Rikku?

He paused. Wait. Why did he suddenly think he needed Rikku to get through tough things? When they got separated after the boat crash with What's-His-Girly-Face, did he need Rikku for anything? _No! _He didn't! So why did he feel so empty knowing she wouldn't help him through the Rimm thing?

Maybe because it was emotional past time trauma he was dealing with, here. Or maybe it was because he was so used to her being around now. Or maybe…maybe it was because he would feel like he did that one day in Luca Port—the way she rushed off, blinded him, and left him in that city, alone, to fend for himself. He began to pound at the wood again. There he went. Emotional terrors making him give up. Did he even have a spine? A backbone? What was Rikku _doing _to him?

Gippal rubbed at his eye wearily. If anything, he shouldn't have kissed her. He was hoping that would confuse her and let her drop the subject at hand, but…obviously it hadn't. And it had caused unneeded feelings to flood through his body. Why was it that he wanted to kiss her again? That was bad. You didn't go around kissing your childhood friends. Bad idea.

_Stop worrying about your pathetic love life! _Chided a voice. _Worry about Rimm! Worry about how you're going to trick him, or kill him, or whatever it is you plan to do! _

_But…_

_You have to do something. This guy destroyed your life, remember?_

_I remember! _

_Then Spira, go out and DO something about it! _

Gippal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Day by day, his dignity was dwindling. Stupid Rikku.

Gippal walked to the back of the boat to see Rikku staring out at the sea, her foot tapping idly. For some reason, seeing her standing there without making any noise sent a chill down his spine. Odd. _I think…I think I'm afraid to go talk to her, _he unwillingly admitted to himself. _Shiva, how pathetic is that? _

He took slow, quiet steps towards Rikku. Sending one last prayer to the Gods above, he stepped beside her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey Rikku," he began pleasantly. He noticed her body stiffen slightly, but didn't stop tapping her foot.

"Hey," she replied coolly. He was surprised at her reaction—you'd think she would have exploded by now or something.

"Um—how are you?"

"Bored. Lonely. Confused," she added emphatically. He winced. Rikku shrugged. "You know, the usual."

Gippal chewed at his bottom lip thoughtfully. "We'll be in Luca soon," he told her carefully.

"I know."

"…Oh."

"The captain told me," Rikku said dryly. Gippal nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Yea."

He sighed. "Look, Rikku, we need to—"

"Can I just say—?"

The two stopped. Both had turned to each other and blurted out sentences at the same time. They immediately broke into nervous giggles.

"You first," Gippal said suddenly. Rikku smirked.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you?"

Gippal bowed mockingly. Smiling slightly now, Rikku tapped her chin with a slender finger. Gippal shifted from one foot to the other.

"I just wanted to say…I guess I can _not _blow my top over you keeping your secrets."

Gippal cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why's that?"

She shrugged. "Some of us…have secrets we should keep."

Gippal looked closely at her. "Do _you _have a secret you should keep from _me?_"

Rikku shook her head, her beads clinking together. "No, but I mean—well—remember how, when we were little, I tried to keep my identity as Princess of the Al Bhed a secret?"

Gippal squinted his eye, trying to remember.

"Um…kinda."

"Oh. Well, I remember I was totally freaked when you found out. You were sooo mad. I didn't even know why, but I had been working my hardest to make sure you didn't find out." Rikku smiled sadly as she continued to look out at the water. "I guess it was useless in the end, but sometimes I wish you hadn't found out." She shrugged. "So I'll give you some time."

Gippal grinned and leaned against the boat wall, his elbows splayed over the wooden side. "Oh really?" he asked pleasantly. "Well…thanks."

"Yea?" Rikku asked.

Gippal nodded, looking over at her. She tentatively looked up. "It really does mean a lot," he added thoughtfully, noticing how her windswept hair made her face seem brighter.

She smiled. "Good."

"Buuut," Gippal added teasingly. "There's one thing I need to ask you—you can't lie. Okay?"

Rikku placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really?" she challenged.

Gippal felt the urge to touch her overpowering. Without a second thought he placed one hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want me?" he whispered huskily, tracing his finger down her jaw line.

He pulled away slowly, smirking. Rikku was bright red and she was wringing her hands together. "W-W-_What?_" she asked shrilly. "Um—Um—I don't know! I don't know!"

Gippal laughed uproariously, arms wrapped around his middle. "I was just kidding around, Cid's Girl!" he yelled, grinning so much he thought his face might split. Her reaction had been priceless.

"Hey!" she yelled loudly, kicking his shin hard. "That was NOT funny!" she yelled, pummelling his shoulder with her fists. "Not funny, not funny, _NOT FUNNY!_"

Gippal stood up, wincing slightly. "Then why are you smiling Cid's Girl? Why are you blushing?"

She bit her cheeks to stop from smiling and punched his arm once more. "Stop calling me Cid's Girl! I thought you had given up on that!"

Gippal shrugged. "I decided to bring back some of our old friendship. What do you say, hmm? I know you like it." He grinned at her—she frowned back.

"You're being so stupid!" she chided him.

Gippal flapped a hand at her. "It was worth it."

Rikku began to blush again, her eyes wider. "W-Why?"

"Because I got to see your _priceless _reaction! Hoo_ey!_" He chuckled to himself again, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, yea. That was good."

What he didn't tell Rikku though, was that it _had _been nice. Not to see her blush and stutter nervously, but to be able to get that close to her again, to whisper in her ear and feel her quivering under her fingers.

Oh yea. She had it bad for him.

* * *

The two stepped off the plank into the busy port of Luca, still bantering playfully. Rikku hadn't felt this much at peace with Gippal for a long time. It felt good to be able to act normally around him.

"So Rikku," Gippal said easily, sliding past the crowds of people while she walked beside him. "Do you want to go get food or something?"

Rikku heart skipped a beat. Look at her, acting like a lovesick fool! _Like a date? _Her mind continued to ask. "Um—sure! Where?" she asked.

He paused thoughtfully. "How about—"

"Hey! You!"

Gippal and Rikku turned around simultaneously to see a group of four large men running their way, clattering with unknown weapons beneath their robes. Rikku's fingernails dug into her palms.

"Gippal!" she hissed, ignoring the weird glances they were being given by passers-by. "They're henchmen of Rimm's!"

Gippal nodded tersely. "Yea—I know."

"So what are we going to do? Run? Hide? Go back on the ship?"

Gippal grinned devilishly to himself. "Nope."

Rikku stared at him, open-mouthed. "What?" she asked incredulously. The men were getting closer now, yelling warnings to them not to run—it obviously looked like they weren't going to run though.

"Then what are we going to do?" Rikku continued to ask. "I TOLD you I wasn't going to let him get you!"

Gippal held his palms out towards the oncoming men. "Don't worry," he told her peacefully, smiling gently. "He won't get me. We're just going to surrender," he stated simply.

"But—_why?_" Rikku managed to hiss out.

"Because I have a plan."

Rikku was on the verge of running away. It was what they had been doing this whole time, right?

"Rikku," he said pleadingly. "Just trust me, all right?"

Rikku's tensed leg muscles, ready to spring, relaxed unwillingly. "All right," she sighed heavily. "But this better be a good plan. I _really _don't want to get hit by another tranquilizer."

The click and whir of two guns was enough to make Rikku's eyes widen. She winced in pain as the needle fell into her leg.

"Too late," Gippal replied sleepily, a sluggish smirk still managing to stay on his face.

Rikku felt woozy. "Boy, this is one fast acting tranquil…"

She fell asleep immediately.


	12. In an Interrogation

**A/N: **It has been many moons, my few reviewers! I just thought this story was SO DEAD, just because I didn't know what to do next. Then an idea hit me. A really weak idea, but an idea all the same. Next chapter: is Gippal in the mines as a kid! To explain more, because it's boring if I make Gippal tell everything. And the italics. No, no, we need a whole chapter, no?

**I'm becoming to lazy to answer all my reviewers, oops! I've had a tiring day, sorry. I'd just like to say: I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks soo much for reading my dead, tired, hopefully all right story. Kudos to all of you!**

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 12**_

_The tunnels were completely silent. Slaves slept uncomfortably, huddled into corners with tattered blankets, curling close to other people for warmth. Gippal was sitting up straight though, a few feet away from his family. His mother and father were curled together, his small sister Akky swaddled between them. Anta was snoring at their feet, blonde hair mussed up. Gippal watched him carefully for signs of being awake. It was like looking in a mirror; this reflection had two eyes, though. Being twins had its perks, he admitted it. But Anta seemed to always know when Gippal was getting into trouble, and that was just plain annoying._

_Standing up slowly, he carefully made his away around the clusters of shivering people. Somewhere in the back someone back to cough loudly and painfully. Gippal winced and stopped moving. He waited patiently until the coughing subsided. Sighing, he rubbed his hands together and continued to tip-toe through the tunnels._

_Finally, he found the crack. He grinned up at the sliver that looked like it just led to another tunnel. It wasn't very noticeable at first—the tools were usually lined up in front of it and the only people who could touch the tools were the slave drivers. But recently they had moved the tunnels to a more secretive place and left…**this.**_

_Gippal placed a hand into the small crack. It was immediately swallowed by dark. Taking a big breath, he took another step forward. Going through here meant he had to slide through slowly, back to the jagged wall of rocks. Then it would lead to a very small, airtight tunnel with a miniscule hole. He had worked hours to make the hole large enough for his head to fit through. He wanted to see another glimpse of the surface. Just another of that other world._

"_My, my, my. What do we have here?" _

_Gippal froze. He looked behind him slowly and gave a quiet gasp. A towering man stood before him, with black hair, a stiff face, and a cape that was wrapped almost tightly around his body. _

"_Just what are you doing, young slave?"_

_Gippal's voice was stuck. He knew who this was. He had heard stories. Tales, even. This was the man that had killed countless slaves, tortured them until they did what he wanted. This was the man that so mercilessly destroyed those who worked in his tunnels._

_This was Rimm._

* * *

Rikku awoke groggily, blinking back tears. She felt questions popping up in her head. Tears? When had she been crying? She hastily rubbed at them, realizing they must have fallen when she was asleep. Odd.

"Boss! Boss! One of them's awake!"

Rikku's vision cleared almost immediately. She saw five men standing above her, guns pointed in her position. She blinked slowly. What?

"Gippal?" she called hoarsely. Coughing, she tried again. "Gippal?" No answer. "Get—get out of my way, you're annoying!" she snapped at the men. They blinked down at her, and then hastily back up a few steps. This gave her the space to kneel up shakily. "Gippal! Answer me!"

"I'm fine," a weak voice called from somewhere in the cement room. "Just a bit—ouch!"

"What?" Rikku asked nervously. "What?"

"Some bastard just poked me in the back with a gun."

Rikku glared at those surrounding her. "Don't you do the same thing to me," she warned fiercely. They all shook their heads nervously.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Luca."

"What are all these guys doing here?"

"Probably making sure we don't plot or something."

"Hey, we can hear you," one of the men said in a gruff voice. Rikku whirled around and glared at the man with all she could muster. She couldn't see his eyes behind the guard of his helmet, but she noticed he flinched. Good. But the bad thing was that she _needed_ to plot. What was Gippal's mysterious plan? Would it save them? Destroy them? She wasn't too sure of his wonderful ideas. Sure, he was a good mechanic, but could he lie?

She sighed wearily. Well, obviously he could. She knew _that _much. But could he make up a believable story?

"You! You!" Rimm had suddenly appeared in the room. Lights were turned on. Rikku winced and shielded her eyes—she hadn't realized how dark the room had been before. "Grab them! Bring them to me!" A man grabbed at Rikku's wrist. Out of instinct, she whirled at him and kicked his arm off of her.

"OW! GOOD _YEVON, _THAT HURT!"

"What kind of guard ARE you?" Rimm spat, striding over. "She's a girl! A weak, mindless, pitiful girl! How could she _hurt _you?"

"Easily," Rikku muttered from behind Rimm, feeling her blood beginning to boil. "And I'm _not _mindless, _or _weak, and _especially _not pitiful! Who do you think you are, saying things like that? If anyone is mindless you—"

"Rikku! Can't you keep your mouth shut for ONE second?" Gippal was standing beside Rikku, his arms being held back by a guard who looked immensely relieved his charge wasn't karate-chopping his arm away.

"But Gippal! Why are you—?"

"Just. Shut. Up," Gippal whispered fiercely. There was a spark in his eye Rikku didn't like at all.

"Fine," she agreed huffily, holding her arms behind her back. After a few moments of silence, an unwilling man came up and cuffed her hands together, keeping her arms held tight.

"So I hear you two got caught—willingly?" Rimm asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Rikku noticed Gippal glared at the man fiercely—she couldn't bring herself to look at Rimm. He gave off an aura of such power that it scared her too much to look him in the eye.

"That's right," Gippal replied simply.

Why?" Rimm shot at him. Gippal didn't flinch. Rikku was slightly awed by the strength he was showing. She knew how scared he was of this guy.

"Because we know who you're looking for."

Rimm's eyes flashed almost hungrily. Rikku shivered. Just what had gone on with this guy? Why was he so obsessed? So he had lost slaves. Big deal. Well, it seemed to be to him. Oh, if _only _Gippal would tell her more!

"You do? Tell me! _TELL ME!_" Rimm grabbed Gippal by the shoulders and began to shake him back and forth. Rikku let out a whimpered shriek as Gippal's head flopped back and forth.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rikku yelled. She kicked the guard behind her in the stomach, freeing her arms. She ran up to Rimm and grabbed one of his arms with both of hers. She clung on tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Why wasn't Gippal fighting back? He was going to get hurt!

"Let GO of him!" Rikku yelled even louder. Rimm stopped almost immediately. He let go of Gippal, who let out a gasp of air and slumped to the floor in a saggy kneeling position.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rimm snarled. "I have no time for you to be getting in the way!" He ripped her arms off of him like she were some annoying fly and threw her at the ground. She gave a yelp and ground her teeth together, but she wouldn't let the tears flow. What was with this guy? It was like he was some sort of super monster thing!

"Tell me all you know, you little _slime, _or I'll kill your pretty little girlfriend over here," Rimm hissed, pointing an unsteady finger in Rikku's direction. Gippal's face paled as he watched Rikku moan and shaking, get into a kneeling position; she hadn't heard Rimm's little threat.

"Ah, so I see that affects you, hmm?" Rimm stroked the little beard on his chin thoughtfully. "Are you willing to tell me yet?"

Rikku's eyes shot over to Gippal. She had heard the last question and waited with baited breath. It was up to Gippal to save them. What was his plan, anyway? She couldn't think of any sane way out of this predicament.

"If I tell you, you have to let her go," Gippal spoke loudly, motioning his head over in Rikku's direction. She gasped. No way! He wasn't going to tell the _truth,_ was he?

"GIPPAL!" she screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT LEAVING! I'M NOT TAKING ONE DAMN STEP OUT OF THIS PLACE WITHOUT YOU!" Her voice grew shriller as she spoke, and near the end she felt tears threatening to fall. Taking deep breathes; she ignored all the stares she was getting from everyone in the room—especially Gippal.

"Rikku," he said warningly, his eye blinking nervously, "Can you just…please?" Rikku heard the pleading tone in his voice and bit back more angry words. She would hear him out. Just this once.

"Fine," she spat, glaring at the soldiers that were circling around her. "Oh, I'm not some kind of monster you know," she hissed. "I can walk outside perfectly fine without you putting me to sleep." Without looking at Gippal she spun on her heel and began to stride toward one of the doors. The soldiers hustled ahead and surrounded her in a circle, making sure she couldn't escape. She wouldn't anyway—not without Gippal.

* * *

"So…are you going to tell me what you've discovered?" Three guards were still in the room at a distance far enough away so they wouldn't hear what was being discussed between Rimm and Gippal. "I'm curious now, considering you sent that little wench out to the hall."

Gippal bit back any acidic remarks he had on his tongue, and instead swallowed his pride and stared down at the ground in a nervous way. "I…I didn't have to do any investigating," he said in a taut voice.

Rimm took in some air in a gasp. "And why not?"

"Because that man in the sphere shot was—is—my…brother." Gippal hung his head in defeat, guilt and nervousness churning his insides.

Rimm clapped his hands together, and Gippal could feel the smug happiness radiating off of him. "Well now, you little traitor!" he crowed. "This is delightful! I always wanted to be able to twist families around, tear loved ones apart…"

Gippal closed his eye and let out a breath of relief, giving a silent prayer of thanks. Rimm hadn't realized that if Gippal's brother had been in the tunnels, so should have Gippal. Hopefully things would work out the way he wanted them to. They _had _to.

"So, where _is _this foul, terrible, dirty little mongrel brother of yours?" Rimm snarled, all glee vanished. Gippal bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, calculating as fast as his mind would let him.

"In the Bikanel Desert."

"_Where _in the desert?"

"Around fifty miles north of…well…" His voice faltered. "I guess I'll have to show you, won't I?" He cringed.

"Yes…Yes, you must show me…" Rimm's voice drifted off into silent muttering, and the man began to pace, thinking. Gippal took this silence to form his thoughts together. If he could just talk to Rikku for five minutes, he could get things figured out.

"You!" Rimm barked at a guard. "Fetch me a map of Bikanel!"

"But…where will I get one of those, Boss?"

"In my study, top right hand drawer. Honestly!" Rimm sighed heavily through his teeth, and the guard was gone in a second.

"Uh—can I go talk to Rikku for a second?" Gippal asked, taking a chance. Rimm stopped stroking his beard, letting his penetrating gaze shift over to Gippal.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't reassure her I'm still alive she'll kill all of your guards," Gippal answered quickly. "She can do it. She's done a lot of things." He let pride for her leak out into his tone. He really _was _proud of Rikku. He wondered if she was ever proud of him as well? Shaking those thoughts from his head, he looked expectantly at Rimm. "At least until you get the map," he added hurriedly.

"Fine," Rimm spat. "You and you, go with him," he snarled, pointing at the other two guards. Gippal felt relief wash over him as he stood with the two men and walked towards the door Rikku had left earlier. Hope glimmered in the distance. Things would work out. They _had _to.

* * *

"She sure is a beaut, ain't she?" guffawed one of the guards. Two other chortled, but the other three shifted uneasily. Rikku glared at those that had laughed, especially the man that had made the remark about her.

"You talking about me?" she snarled, all perkiness gone from her voice. The man looked startled, his stubbled face growing pale under her narrowed eyes.

"Uh—no."

Rikku bristled. What an idiot. "Be careful," she warned, rubbing her left foot over her right casually. Inside, she wanted to scream with frustration. She wanted to know what Gippal was thinking. She wanted to know if he was safe, or if he was dead or stuck in a cell or if Rimm was going to come out and capture her instead…

"Rikku!"

His voice flooded Rikku with a surprising amount of relief. She whirled around and looked down the small, tight, metallic hall. Gippal was striding quickly toward her, two guards shuffling behind him.

"Gippal!" she cried back, letting a smile light up her face. She walked over to him and he grabbed her in a tight embrace. Rikku was shocked at first, feelings of his kiss running through her mind. He didn't do anything of the sort, but let go instead. Rikku felt a twinge of regret deep in her stomach.

He bent in so close their noses were almost touching. Rikku found it impossible to breathe, but Gippal's face was all business. "I'm not done with Rimm yet," he whispered quickly, "But soon I should be. Then I'll meet you outside and I'll explain the rest later, all right?"

Rikku felt the familiar frustration flare up. "Did you ever think we might not get out?" she whispered back ferociously.

Gippal smiled wolfishly at her. "Oh don't worry, we'll get out." He let the smile fade from his face and he gazed at her for a moment. Rikku blinked, feeling uncomfortable under his eye. "I'll be back soon, all right Cid's Girl?" He ruffled the hair on her head, and she winced, covering it with her arms.

"The name's Rikku!" she cried at his retreating back feebly. She suddenly felt very weak at the knees and let her body slide down to the ground in a slumped position. How could he be so cheerful anyway?

Rikku was stuck in the hallway for another two hours, pacing and muttering and yelling at the guards whenever they began to talk. She needed silence. Complete and utter silence, hoping she could hear something behind the door: nothing.

To her surprise, it finally creaked open. She jumped back, startled. Gippal stood in front of her, flushed but proud. "We can leave," he said quickly, grabbing her arm. Rikku began to splutter as he dragged her through the guards, who hung back helplessly.

"I can walk on my own, thank you!" she snapped, pulling her arm out of his grip. "Geez, what made you so strong? I remember you used to be a weakling at some point."

Gippal chose to ignore her comment, and continued to stride faster down the halls. He seemed to know his way around. "Uh…how do you know where we're going?"

"Rimm told me," Gippal answered shortly.

"What, you two buddies now?" Rikku snapped. "Give me some information, Gippal! I wanna know what happened in there—"

Gippal spun around, staring her in the eye. "Wait. Until. We're. Outside. Got it?" he hissed.

Rikku bristled, but mumbled something back and fell into silence.

Rikku helped Gippal shove the door open. They were at the end of a hall, and above them sat a large, oak trapdoor with a ladder underneath. It took their combined strength to finally throw the door up; dirt and bits of dead grass crumbled down where they had been wedged between the ground and door. "Eugh!" Rikku spat, brushing dirt off of her face. Gippal lifted himself up and Rikku followed suit. She gazed around, seeing they were behind a ruin on the Mi'hen Highroad.

"…Whoa." Those seemed to be the only words she could think of. Gippal turned around and closed the door hurriedly. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, slumping down beside the ruin. It was then Rikku realized how tense Gippal had been inside of Rimm's lair. She hesitated, and then sat down beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder tentatively. She felt his muscles tighten underneath her, but then they relaxed.

"What happened?" she asked softly, closing her eyes so she could listen to the soft chirping of birds in the tall grass surrounding the road.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" Gippal asked. Rikku snorted as her answer. There was a silence before Gippal answered.

"I told him that the boy he saw in the photo was my brother; not me."

Rikku's eyes flew open. "You have a BROTHER?" she cried, scaring a bird out of the grass near them. She sat straight up, glaring at him. "I didn't know you had a family back in Home! How come I never saw him? What was he like? Now that you mention it, I never saw your parents either—"

"They died," Gippal interrupted, his eye on the toes of his boots. His tone was empty, and Rikku stopped.

"Oh," she whispered softly, crawling back so she was beside him again. "I'm sorry."

Gippal shrugged. "Well, I thought they were dead. They died in the…when he…when Rimm…"

"When they attacked you guys?" she supplied quietly. Gippal nodded. She felt a curious sensation around her heart. Gippal had mentioned a sister before; he had tried to free them all for his sister. Did that mean…?

"Yea. But a year or two ago, when I went out to Bikanel to check up things at the digging site, I heard stories that…that a man I knew was still alive."

"Your brother?" Rikku asked, amazed.

"Yea."

"What's his name?"

"Anta."

"Did you visit him?"

"No. I just heard stories. I was too scared to go meet him. I didn't want to be disappointed."

Rikku nodded understandingly. "So why did you tell Rimm it was Anta?" The name was foreign to her tongue; to think Gippal had a brother—a family! It was just so strange.

"Well, first off, it would throw him off of our backs. He doesn't think we have anything to do with it, so he let us go. I told him I haven't talked to him in many, many years but I remembered vaguely where he lived." Gippal smiled sadly and Rikku felt a pang of pity for him. "I just told him where I had learned from others where he lived."

"Um…Gippal?"

"Yea?"

"What if—What if he actually lives there?"

Gippal's eye widened. "Shit!" he yelled, standing up quickly, causing Rikku to flinch back. "Dammit! Tyssed! **(Dammit!)**" Gippal's face was alive with fear now. "What if it _is _him? What if I just sent them to kill him…" Gippal ran a hand through his hair nervously. Rikku had never seen him so scared. Even when he fought Vegnagun he had been completely cool.

"Gippal, it's okay! We can get there faster then them!"

Gippal stopped pacing and glanced at her almost hopefully. "How?" he asked pleadingly.

Rikku smiled knowingly. "You forget I lived in this city for lotsa months. I've learned quite a bit."

"Like?"

"Like where to get hidden airships."

Gippal's mouth dropped open. "In _Luca?_"

Rikku nodded, grabbing at his sleeve. "In Luca," she agreed.

* * *

"So this'll run good?" Rikku asked the large man. He puffed on his cigar, greying hair falling in front of his goggled eyes.

"S'right," he mumbled. Rikku nodded and handed him the right amount of pay.

"This enough?" The man grunted in acknowledgement. "We know how to use it," she told him. He nodded and sauntered off.

"I spect it back in a week!"

"It's a deal," Rikku agreed. She turned to Gippal, who was staring at the small airship in wonder. It was only large enough for a sleeping quarters and a cabin at the front to drive, but it was enough.

"It's pretty old," Rikku said hesitantly, stepping onto the platform that led inside.

"As long as it runs," Gippal replied distractedly, touching the knobs on the inside of the airship as they stepped inside. Rikku smirked; she too had done the very same thing he was doing the first time she had heard of this man. He kept his airship garage hidden underground, only opening it for when ships left. It was a huge expanse of large and small airships, and Rikku had inspected every single one of them throughout her course of living in Luca.

She heard the rumbling of the roof above them. "He's opening it!" she cried, running to the small driver's seat. Gippal took the seat beside her, his head flicking every direction to try and take all the mechanics in.

"It's amazing he got it so small," he mumbled.

"We'll switch seats later, okay?" she asked, strapping herself in and flicking on numerous switches. Gippal nodded absently.

"Gippal!" she snapped. "Pay attention!" Gippal jumped at her tone.

"Right. Sorry. It' just…"

"Yea, I know how you feel," she said with a knowing smile. "We'll get to him first," Rikku assured Gippal.

"I know," he whispered half-heartedly. Rikku wanted to say something else, but she looked up out of the glass dome window to see the roof open.

"Ready to fly?" she asked casually, gripping the wheel. "It's been awhile," she warned.

Gippal smiled at her jokingly. "You saying you've actually driven one of these things?"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She slammed her foot down on one of the pedals, pulling down on the steering hard to get the airship to ascend. With a blast of power the two shot out of the ground at lightning speed.

"RIKKU!" Gippal cried. "I'M NOT EVEN STRAPPED IN!"

Rikku giggled, slowing down the airship as they got higher. She straightened it out. "Sorry," she apologized, not sounding very sorry at all.

"I'm sure you are," he replied scathingly.

"Hey Gippal?" Rikku asked, grimacing as she almost ran the airship into a flying bird.

"What?"

"What'll we do once we save Anta?"

"If there _is _an Anta."

"Gippal…"

"I don't know." He hesitated. "Well, I have a vague idea," he mumbled, making sure he was looking out the window and now at Rikku.

Rikku glanced at him curiously. "What's your idea?"

"To kill Rimm," Gippal spat. Rikku felt the anger emanating from him at his words, and she felt fearful of him for a second.

Rikku didn't say anything at first. It seemed very rash and illogical, but she knew Gippal was hiding plenty of pain from her that he wasn't divulging. "I think…" she stopped, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Gippal watching her expectantly. "I think a little revenge is in order," she said finally, firmly. Gippal chuckled.

"That's the Cid's Girl I know!"

"It's _Rikku!_"


	13. In the Mines

**A/N: **I started writing a normal chapter before I remembered this one had to be about Gippal. This still doesn't explain everything though, oops. It got too long, and if I were to add anything else it would have been awkwardly long. Be proud of me though! It's kind of…messed up, but it's what really happened, okay? Nothing is really perfect in stories. Especially Gippal's story. Poor guy. I think I almost started crying when I wrote this. Sigh.

**I'm lazy agaiiin. And I'm tired. Sorry everyone, but it's late and I have work tomorrow. But what can I say? Over 100 reviews? You guys are AWESOME to have survived this long with my lagging chapters, I'm so so sorry about that. So what can I say? You're all awesome. I love you all. Thank you SO MUCH for reading my story. You don't realize how much it's helped me feel better about my writing. Thank you ALL, I love you SO MUCH.**

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 12**_

"You met _Rimm _yesterday?" Anta asked, his voice filled with shock. "Gippal, what's WRONG with you?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Gippal snapped tersely. "I was just walkin' around, and he pounced on me!" Gippal jumped at his brother, grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the ground. "He did it just like that, I swear!" Gippal said, laughing. "Then he got out a big ol' shovel, diggin' beside me and swearin' that it was my grave!"

"Gippal!" Anta sat up, brushing his brother off lightly. "It's not a time to be makin' stupid jokes. You could be in serious trouble!"

Gippal waved a hand at his brother—his other half. One was worrisome, one was reckless. Wasn't that how it always worked? He had to balance them out somehow, and if Anta wanted him to _worry _about everything…well, that was just plain stupid.

"Azhear isn't badgerin' me about bein' more—responsible," he said the last word in sniffing tone, turning his nose high up in the air. "_He _thinks it's interestin' that I met up with Rimm!"

Anta lightly touched a bruise on his knee, brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes. Gippal felt a temporary moment of jealousy; he hated having one eye. It was what made the two look differently. It was the _only _thing, but it made all the difference.

"Oh look at that handsome boy! Anta, is that his name? Oh, and that must be his brother, Gippal. Twins, you say? They look nothing alike. Especially since that boy is missing an eye! Good Yevon!"

Yes, he could just imagine what people would say, if they dared to say anything at all. Everyone was always nearly too afraid to speak in the mines. Gippal glanced around casually, checking for listeners. They were supposed to be working in one of the most isolated tunnels in the whole mines; it would hours before a worker caught them not doing their job.

"What did he do then? I mean, what did he _really _do?" Anta asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, something Gippal didn't hear often. His brother was usually dead serious about anything he spoke of.

"He said 'what are you doin' out this late, little slave?' and I said 'searchin' for the toilet, Sir' and then he said 'you should very well know where that is already' and then I said 'well, yes Sir, but I can't see very well in the dark with only one eye'—"

Anta rolled his eyes, hitting his twin lightly on the arm. "I don't need a word-for-word conversation, Gip! Just give me the basics."

"Well, I didn't tell him I was lookin' for a way out or nothin'. He finally believed my story and let me on my way, which was when I came back to where you guys were. I didn't want to keep rootin' around if the Big Boss was roamin' around the place," Gippal informed Anta wisely. Anta pursed his lips.

"Your first good answer for awhile!" he said, chuckling. Anta never really…_laughed. _He would sometimes smile or give a small wheezy chuckle (the dusty air had affected his lungs badly), but he never gave real laughter like Gippal did. Again, Gippal believed it his duty to be the opposite of his brother so things would even out.

"Yea, well, I'm a genius! What can I say?"

Anta rolled his eyes again and stood up, groaning as he tossed a pick to Gippal. "We better get workin'," he said. Gippal cringed.

"Do we _hafta?_"

"If you wanna keep searchin' for a way out. Which is stupid, by the way! You'll get hurt, I can promise you that."

Gippal laughed, standing up to face the rocky wall where many crystals were hidden beneath it. "Oh, stop worryin'. I'll be fine! It'll be easy, I promise you. And I already told you, I _found _a way out! I told you that aaaages ago."

"I don't think it's gonna fit all the slaves, Gippal," Anta said, his tone condescending. "If it's as small as you say, only kids as scrawny as you can fit."

Gippal shrugged, trying hard not to let his brother's words sink in _too _much. "That's why I'm diggin' it _bigger! _Rimm doesn't know what I was doing, so I'll be fine. The slaves won't care if they find out; they'll be HAPPY! You're the only one who's paranoid, Anta."

Anta shrugged, swinging his pick into the wall suddenly. His muscles bulged and tensed as the pick came in contact with the rock, cracking it and sending out a ring down the tunnel. Gippal jumped at the suddenness of his move. "Whatever you say Gip," he replied tensely, ripping his pick out of the rock. "Just remember. I warned ya."

Gippal was silent the rest of their shift, thinking over everything Anta had told him. He could save them. He _would _save them. He didn't want his family—or _any _Al Bhed—to suffer any longer. Ever.

* * *

It was the next night, and Gippal sat up suddenly, blinking to take in his surroundings. Masses of slaves slept around him, huddled under what clothing they had and bunching together to have warmth. He looked down on his own family. His mother and father were sleeping together with little Akky between them. Her blonde hair hid her face, but she was curled up like a small puppy, shivering. Anta was lying at the feet of his parents, beside where Gippal sat. He smiled lightly, a ferocious light burning in his chest. He would save them all. _He would._

Getting up like two nights before, he jumped lightly over the bodies of other slaves. Some winced and glanced sleepily at him, questioning. He would just place a finger to his lips and continue on his walk. When he finally reached where the tunnels began, he felt his hands grow clammy. He would start his work tonight. First job? To steal a pick.

He set out to do just that, keeping to the sides of the tunnels, deep in the dark where candles weren't lit to light the way. Every so often he would run into one of the slave drivers, but they were always drunk, carrying Al Bhed guns and strutting around like they were important. Gippal felt anger boil down in his stomach. They weren't even Al Bhed! He was pretty sure Rimm wasn't either. So how would a normal Spiran gather Al Bhed weapons, _and _manage to start a secret slave mine in the middle of Bikanel, Al Bhed home? It was crazy. That was another thing Gippal would find out when he saved everyone.

Finally he found himself in front of the tool storage room. A large padlock gripped the two metal doors together. They looked so strange surrounded by black, rough rock. He ran a hand down a door, feeling its smoothness. It reminded him of machina, and he shivered. He glanced around for a slave driver, or gorilla, as he liked to call them. There was one a few feet away, a drink clutched in his hand. He was muttering away, scratching at his bald head and wiggling his toes. Gippal cocked an eyebrow, curious. Drunken men were so strange! He couldn't wait to get out of the mines and try a few spirits himself. What would _he _act like? There was a whole other world out there Gippal just wanted to taste so badly. He was drying up in these minds, and he needed to quench his thirst…badly.

Gippal searched the dark ground for a rock. He found a formidably sized one and grabbed it in both hands. Tossing it lightly to check its weight, he realized it would more than suffice. He managed to lift the stone and toss it at the gorilla. _THWACK. _The man fell to the ground immediately, and Gippal was pleased at his aiming. He went over to kick the man in the ribs. Nothing. So he kicked him harder, just for the heck of it. Nothing. Harder. Again. And again…until he realized that's not what he came here for.

He glowered at the gorilla and spat on his shiny bald head before going back to the door. He whipped a fine sliver of rock from his pocket he had carved out a few days ago for just this job. He fiddled with the lock for only a few seconds before it clicked open. He opened the doors, glad they were oiled every week. They opened smoothly and silently, and he grabbed the largest pick he could see before turning around and shutting the door again, locking it up and tossing the rock into the corner. No one had to know what happened here.

Gippal was glad the crack was so far away down the tunnels. It took him nearly two hours to finally recognize he was going the right way. He didn't want _anyone _hearing the pick breaking against the rock…and they wouldn't. He came upon the crack, where the old tools has stood before, covering the entire rock wall. The crack was at the top, barely noticeable and impossible with tools in front of it. Gippal was so glad that they had moved the tools to a more secretive and tight location. It made this all the more easier. Resting the pick on his shoulder, he began to climb up the wall, using the old pegs for the tools as footholds and handgrips. When reached the crack, he managed to poke a hand through before he shivered, retracting. He didn't want to spoil it. He would make the crack a gaping hole. No one would see it anyway; who _came _down here anymore anyway? Everyone thought it was cursed, since many slaves had been killed here when they had done something wrong. Gippal himself felt uneasy, but he knew this was necessary.

Keeping his feet on pegs and one hand griping to one, he lifted his right hand and held the pick in his grip. Grimacing, he hit the crack at an awkward angle. It didn't dent much, since he was using only one hand. Only a bit of dust crumbled down. He nodded. He had expected this to happen. Gippal jumped down to the ground, the pick landing beside him with a dull thud. He ran over to the corner where a giant rock was. Behind it sat a small bunch of twine, just large enough for his use. Grabbing it, he hiked his way back up the rusting metal pegs. Once he reached the right angle, he tied one end of the rope to a peg beside him at waist height. Then tied the other end to the peg on his other side, so his back could lean back into the twine and he could use both hands to use the pick. Now he was steady and more able to do his job. He grabbed the pick in both hands, aimed, grimaced, and struck. Some rocks fell down, dust falling into his eyes and nose. He coughed, trying to get the dust out of his nose. He sneezed multiple times, but wouldn't let that stop him. He continued to strike at the crack, forcing himself to make the crack larger…and larger…and larger…

* * *

"You haven't talked in a while, Gippal." Anta glanced at him nervously. It was right before they were going to bed, and Gippal was tickling Akky's palms, struggling to hold in a yawn. Akky giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Gippy! Gippy! Play horsey!" Gippal smiled sleepily at the small two-year-old girl, so innocent and unknowing to the future that lay before her. He felt that fierceness burning in him again, and he knew it would work.

"Not right now, Akky," he replied soothingly. Akky was the only person he was really truly sweet to. He turned to glance at Anta, ignoring Akky's pouting whines. "Yea, well, I'm tired aren't I?"

"I don't mean just now. I mean…in awhile."

Gippal shrugged, rubbing at his eye tiredly. "I've been busy."

Anta's frown deepened. "Gippal…"

"Anta. It'll work."

"How long have you been workin' on it for?"

"…A while."

"_Gippal._"

"A few, okay? A few weeks. There. Happy?"

'Have you slept _at all?_"

"Sometimes."

"Gippal you must be exhausted!" Anta's expression of horror filled Gippal with frustration.

"Anta, just shut up, okay? Everythin' will work out! Geez, quit raggin' on me." He turned to face Akky again, who was staring at him with wide green eyes. "Hey Akky," he cooed. "Ready to sleep?" Akky let out a small yawn at his words.

"Noooo…" Gippal grabbed her around the waist, taking her over to his parents. "Mum, Akky's nearly asleep now." Gippal's mother, a worn out lady with greying streaks in her blonde hair, smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Gip," she said, motioning for Gippal's dad to grab Akky. Gippal felt his throat close up worriedly. His mother was sick. She had been for a year now. She barely had the strength to move at all anymore. She was thin and weak; her bones more pronounced then they should have been normally, even for a slave. Gippal's dad, a silent man who seemed to only speak to Gippal's mom, smiled at Gippal which took him by surprise.

"You get sleep too son, okay? You look tired."

Gippal was still surprised at his dad's words. He had always wondered sometimes if his dad was mute or something. "Uh…thanks Dad. I will." He glanced over at Anta, who was now lying down. His back was stiff though, and Gippal knew he was still angry. He crawled over to his twin, tugging at his hair from behind.

"What?" Anta snarled. Gippal was a bit taken aback.

"Nothin'," Gippal replied, lying beside his brother. He could afford _one _night off. The crack was getting bigger every night…he better not jinx it or anything…

* * *

It was two nights later, and Gippal was back at the crack. He could rest his head in the crack now, the rocks brushing against the sides of his ears. He still wouldn't lift it out though. He would wait until his whole body would fit, and then he could judge from there…

"Oi! You! What are you _doing?_"

Gippal felt his stomach shrivel. He spun around in his rope, glancing down to see a gorilla below him. Without thinking he threw the pick down at the man with all of his strength, his panic setting in to try and defend himself. The large man was out in a second, and Gippal felt better immediately. His stomach still crawled nervously. What would he do with the man? He couldn't wake up, or he would remember…where had he come from anyway? Since when did anyone come here?

"I should have killed you when I saw you the first time."

Gippal started, nearly falling from his high perch. He glanced down to see the cloaked man, his face shrouded in darkness.

Rimm.

Gippal cringed, pulling his bangs over to cover his missing eye. He didn't want it giving him away…

He couldn't remember much in the next while. Everything was blur. All he felt was complete and utter despair. Their one chance out, their one chance for freedom…gone. Just like that. He felt himself being dragged from his roost by magic he didn't understand. There were screams, yells, hits, slaps, kicks, anything and everything physically hurting was being done to his body. He cried out, screamed, swore, but never cried. Never let his tears show. He couldn't think…couldn't breathe…couldn't focus on anything. He was drifting in an alternate world, everything being white and blurry and heavenly. He would die here, as a slave, forever. Anta had been right. Something was going to happen. He would have to pay for this…

But he didn't know how.

He felt himself being pushed up and shoved down a tunnel. He could feel the overpowering shadow of Rimm behind him the entire way, but he could do nothing—say nothing—to defend himself or his actions. He held his bloody head in defeat, keeping his hands behind his back as he staggered down the tunnel. He fell down many times, always being yelled at and pushed and kicked until he got up once more, forcing his body to move the brutal path towards his family and the many other slaves. What would happen? What would Rimm do to him? He wasn't ready to die…he didn't _want _to die…

The only time he seemed to come truly awake was in the middle of Rimm's angry speech. He started, realizing he was standing in front of his group of slaves, among them his parents. Slaves were glaring at him, crying out, but most kept eerily silent, too afraid to say anything in the presence of the leader. All were afraid. But Gippal couldn't help but notice his mom, sickly pale, gaping at his wounds, hands clasped to her face; his father, gravely silent and holding little Akky's hand, who didn't seem to understand. Anta glanced at him occasionally, his face creased with worry and fright. Gippal understood now. He knew what Anta had been worried about.

Something like _this. _He rubbed blood out of his eyes, feeling weak and lifeless. Rimm's yells continued, but he didn't listen. He was sure Rimm was just ridiculing him, outrageous at his behaviour. He was probably lying, saying things Gippal hadn't really done. He knew Rimm wouldn't want them to know there was a way out.

"YOU!" he screamed, shoving Gippal forward. He staggered, and he heard his mom gasp. "GET HER!"

Gippal trembled. "Get who?" he mumbled, his first words the entire evening. They were thick and senseless, but Rimm understood. Gippal could just see the sneer beneath the hood.

"Your sister."

Gippal paled. "Wha—Wha—Why?" he felt his legs trembling. He knew no one could hear what Rimm was telling him. "I can't give you her!" he managed to whisper ferociously. Rimm leaned in, his break rank with drink. Gippal winced, but Rimm didn't twitch.

"You will get your sister and you will bring her to me. Or I will kill every single slave in this room, I can promise you that."

Gippal felt a muscle twitch in his jaw. Akky? Why did he want Akky? His mind wasn't working properly…if only he was in a clearer state of mind…if only…

He trudged away, through the parting cloud of gaunt, pale slaves. He stood in front of his dad, who glanced at him with frightened curiosity. What had Rimm told them? The room was completely silent. His words would be heard throughout the room, and no one would understand.

"I need Akky," he said, his voice strangely calm. His mother gasped again, and Anta stiffened. His dad merely blinked.

"No," he replied. Gippal glared up at his dad, and he wasn't sure what he looked like; terrible, he assumed, because his own father recoiled slightly.

"Dad. He told me to…to get her. Or he'll…kill all of you." Gippal felt the tears quivering in his eyes; he could feel them falling, but he wasn't sure if anyone would be able to tell. "If you don't give me Akky, he'll kill everyone in this room!" he said a little louder. And without waiting for a response, he ripped Akky away from his dad and trudged away, holding her in his arms and shushing her quietly. He heard a cry of outrage from his family, but he continued to walk…and walk…and walk…

"Gippy! Play horsey?" she asked, a small smile on her face. Gippal felt the tears falling harder now. So innocent…she didn't even care he was bloody and bent. She didn't even care Gippal was doing something to her he would hate himself forever for…she didn't even know. Her blonde hair, although grimy, shimmered in the candlelight. Gippal stroked it, hugging her to him. When he pulled her away, the front of her clothes were bloody from his own.

Gippal stood in front of Rimm again, clutching Akky. "What do you want now?" Gippal asked hoarsely.

"Give her to me."

Cold fear clutched at Gippal's heart. His sluggish mind fit two and two together. He was an idiot! A complete idiot! What was he doing, giving his sister to Rimm? Anta had been right on the dot! He could suddenly hear his father screaming in a rage Gippal had never heard before, trying to claw his way through the slaves and up to the front, trying to save his little daughter…

"I can't give her to you," Gippal choked out, clutching Akky tighter. She squirmed beneath his grip, but he wouldn't loosen it. "I won't. I won't. I won't. Kill me instead! Kill me!" he screamed, backing up a few steps. "You can't have Akky! I won't let you! I won't!" The tears began to fall even harder now, slurring his speech even more and causing his words to be shaky and shrill.

"Cra'c hud ouinc du ryja! Gemm sa, E tacanja ed! E fuh'd mad oui dyga so pypo cecdan! OUI LYH'D RYJA RAN, OUI CELG PYCDYNT!" **(She's not yours to have! Kill me, I deserve it! I won't let you take my baby sister! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, YOU SICK BASTARD!)** Gippal clutched at his sister tighter, and he heard her beginning to wail. He tried to quiet her, but she wouldn't quit her screaming. She writhed underneath his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. He became desperate. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run or to hide or…

The crack! That's it! Gippal would run down the tunnels. He knew Akky and himself could fit. And then he would run and run and run and come back later to save them all…it would work! It had to! Gippal's mind was working strangely, proper sense not something he owned today. He felt his legs shake beneath him, and without warning ran down the hall with the baby in tow. She began to scream again, and he heard Rimm swear behind him.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE AKKY! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHIN'!" Gippal yelled back, stopping, panting, barely down the tunnel. He knew Rimm was right behind him, he knew the slaves could still see him, but he couldn't run anymore. He was too weak, too sick. He knew he was dying, he could feel it in his heart. He held Akky tighter.

"I want your sister."

"WHY?" Gippal cried out, spinning around to face the demon, his tone sobbing. "WHY DO YOU WANT AKKY?"

"So you will be punished for what you have done," was his cold reply. Gippal stared at him, wide-eyed. "If I kill you, I merely put you out of your misery. But now, you get to be filled with pain for the _rest of your life. _And your family will hate you too, for grabbing…_Akky _so nicely for me." Rimm's bony hands reached for Akky, but Gippal held onto her tightly, staggering backwards. The dull roar of his father's voice was in the back of his mind, the screams of Akky beside his ears and his own scolding mind screaming at him the prominent thing in brain.

"If you get Akky, I die anyway," Gippal replied shakily. The situation was unbelievable! This wasn't really happening, was it? No. It was all a lie. He was still picking at the crack, still freeing his people…

"Pity. I guess I'll just have to live with that, won't I?" And then he kicked Gippal so hard in the stomach he collapsed to the ground. Akky fell beneath him, screaming. She rolled onto the ground, sobbing and trying to get up. Gippal reached out for her, but a foot came down on his back, sending him down again. His vision blurred, and things were blinking in front of him.

"You just can't save _everyone,_ can you?" Rimm hissed in his ear, before plucking his sister from the ground and striding down the tunnel stiffly. Gippal couldn't believe it. He couldn't move. Tears burned at his eyes, and he began to sob openly, began to scream freely.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE AKKY!" he yelled, so ferociously he was surprised. He staggered up, but felt his body slumping down again. "I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T YOU DO _ANYTHIN' _TO MY SISTER! ANYTHIN'! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! DON'T _TOUCH _AKKY!" His voice was hoarse, his screams useless. Rimm vanished into the darkness, the wails of his baby sister echoing sickeningly in his ears. He felt his body slump in defeat, and he felt himself slowly ebbing away from consciousness.

Not Akky…not sweet, innocent Akky. What was going to happen to her because of Gippal's idiocy? What was Rimm going to do? Gippal couldn't believe anything would happen. He _wouldn't. _No human was sick enough to kill a small child, were they?

"AKKY!" he managed to scream again, but her cries were lost in the tunnels. He blinked, but couldn't see anything. He felt himself going in and out of focus…not Akky…sweet…saving…crack…stupid…crazy…dying…

"I…can't…Akky…" his voice quivered, and finally he fell silent, his mind blinking in and out of reality.

What had he done? Oh Yevon, what had he done?


	14. In a Shack

**A/N: **WHOAH. This is definitely the longest chapter I've probably ever written for a fanfiction. Hehe. NINE PAGES with times new roman size TEN. WTF. But yea. I was on a crazy roll. Emotional Gippal just makes me so sad that I have to keep writing. And reunions are pretty sweet things.

SORRY for the long wait! I'm horrible! A monster (as Gippal would say; woes)! And I just checked, and I last updated…February SEVENTEENTH! Ohmygoodness! So sorry everyone! Gah! I suck.

**kingleby: **Aww. I'm glad it made you sad, as cruel as that sounds. But that's what I was trying for. I'm so mean, tsk.

**Aquaticfire418: **Oh! I hope people refer it, hehe. Thanks for the compliment! And poor Akky. I agree. But we don't know the whole story yet (I'm not even sure if I do…).

**Sonora the Free: **Hee, thanks!

**SAMURADRIVE (I'm assuming): **Wow, thanks! I'm glad my story can get you in the heart. That's what I try to strive for when things get intense in my stories.

**Tenshi no Namida: **Wow, you must have lots of favorites! I should add more to mine. And thanks for the story alert addition? Haha!

**skyhopper: **This was just a memory chapter for Gippal. Rikku is probably off at Home. Maybe it's getting attacked, or they're moving to the new one…sorry. Got distracted. Either way, the chapter had no Rikku/Gippal, sadly. And I'm sorry; it's too late for a birthday present. Can it be belated instead? (grin)

**Kira: **Yay! I'm completely glad I gave you inspiration; it makes me all warm inside. Heehee.

**FFFXfanforever (I'm assuming again): **You owe me cookies! Cackle.

**mewmewmoney: **Crying is good when I want you too. Meep. And here's another chapter, hopefully not too late…Sigh.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 14**_

Rikku sat up abruptly, her vision blurry. She rubbed at her eyes, letting out a quiet groan at the bright sunlight that flashed in her eyes. She heard the soothing purr of a giant engine underneath her, and she heard a quiet whistling of air from outside. She risked opening her eyes, blinking rapidly to try and get used to the light.

"Morning Sunshine," Gippal teased, his hands firmly on the steering mechanism. He risked a quick glance over at her, smiling. "Look down."

Rikku obliged, letting out a soft gasp. Mountains and mountains of sand passed by beneath them, just a giant blur of brown and haze from the wind outside. "I haven't been here in so long," Rikku whispered quietly, resting her head on the glass as she watched her home fly past her. "Man, I missed Bikanel."

Gippal changed the subject. "So Cid's Girl, we're close to where I think he is."

Rikku sat up straighter. "Really? But it's only been a few hours since take off!"

"These things just fly, baby," Gippal said, shifting gears to lower the airship from such a high altitude.

Rikku smirked. "Har, har. I already knew that, genius. I've been working on these—and flying them—for years."

"Hmmm," was all Gippal said, his forehead creased with concentration as he steadily manoeuvred the ship lower and lower. Rikku gave him an appraising glance.

"What?" she asked haughtily.

"Nothing," Gippal replied, his tone slightly strained. "I just don't know what you've been doing these past few years." He paused as he swerved the small airship around some sort of flying creature Rikku couldn't see. He swore under his breath, trying to fix his descent. "I just realized it now," he finished.

Rikku frowned. "Just _now?_ You just realized we know, like, zero of what each other's been doing?"

"What _I've _been doing isn't that complicated."

"You joined some kind of messed up zombie 'let's-kill-each-other' army for Yevon's Sake!" Rikku cried. Then she cringed. "…Sorry."

Gippal hands slipped from the steering mechanism at Rikku's words. He fixed it quickly. "It's all right," he replied shortly. Rikku fell back into silence, shifting in her seat. It was hot and sticky from the desert heat.

"How soon?" she finally asked, tugging at a strand of hair.

Gippal's lips tightened. "For what?"

"Till we land!"

"Soon."

"It's taking a looong time."

"This airship is different. It doesn't have landing wheels or anything. If you don't want to _die, _I have to do this slowly and rest us on the sand."

"Wow. It's THAT old?"

"How about YOU tell ME?" Gippal snapped.

Rikku made a noise, crossing her arms defiantly. "Sooorryyyy," she replied in a whiney tone.

"Rikku, I'm trying to drive here," Gippal said in a tight voice. "Can you just _shut up _for five seconds? Thanks."

Rikku opened her mouth to retort, but realized that would be unwise. Gippal was stressed enough as it was, and she just wanted to be beside him on this whole thing, not against him as well. She sat back comfortably instead and closed her eyes, trying to absorb all the details she had previously learned. She hadn't had much time to think over it. After drive over the sea and hovering for a quick stop to switch seats so she could nap and Gippal could drive, she hadn't had any time to just…_think. _What would happen? If Anta—it was still so weird to think Gippal had a brother—really _was _where Gippal had told Rimm where he was, he would die. She knew that much. But why? What had Gippal done that was so terrible? Well, sure, he had led the slaves to their deaths, but that was more terrible for Gippal then Rimm, right? And if Anta _wasn't _there, Rimm would just hunt them down again and maybe…kill them both for lying. Rikku's stomach clenched uncomfortably. What were they doing? They had _no idea _how to do this. She had never had to go against the human bad guy. It was always a monster, or a robot, or a ghost, or _something. _Never was the big bad guy a human, just like herself. It freaked her out a little.

What would they _do? _Rimm had guards all the time. They would be easy enough to get out of the way. But Rimm was powerful, and Rikku knew it. She could _feel _it. She was surprised he hadn't killed them, considering they could tell anyone about their little meetings. Maybe he knew they would be too scared to though. Augh, this was all giving Rikku a headache! She clenched at her head with her hands, praying it would take hours to land. She didn't want to face what was going to happen, not now…

She jerked in her seat as the airship made a rather bumpy landing. She gripped at the sides of her seat, staring at the sand that sprayed around the windows as Gippal swore loudly, trying to steer the airship softly onto the sand. "Damn this antique!" he yelled, and Rikku winced. In a few seconds though, the airship stopped moving, and the hissing of the motor was the only noise Rikku could hear. She glanced over at Gippal, whose entire body was tense. She leaned forward to poke him in the shoulder, and he jumped in his seat, hands flying off the steering mechanism. Rikku started back, watching him with rounded eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Gippal was still staring out the window at the mounds of sand that were now spilling on to the front of the air ship. He didn't even blink, and it unnerved Rikku a little.

"No," he replied softly.

Rikku reached over to grip his hand tightly. She felt him relax, which startled her. "Are you ready to go out and see?" She didn't even want to ask where they were. This was too serious a time to.

"Uh…I guess," he replied, his voice tense. Rikku squeezed his hand once more and then stepped out of the cockpit, heading to the door that fell down into a small set of steps. When she took one step out, the blistering heat immediately fell down on her. She stopped, taking it all in.

"Yevon I LOVE the desert!" she cried into the air, smiling blissfully. Surrounding them were enormous dunes of sand, as far as the eye could see. They rose and fell like an ocean, but to Rikku it was even better than that. The sun shone down on the sand, sending sparkles into the air. Rikku had been used to the cities, mountains, snow and grass for so long that she had missed this _so badly. _

Gippal pushed her a little from behind. "Keep moving, Cid's Girl," he said, his tone not at all humorous. Rikku shuffled down the steps, only to look back and see heaps of sand pushed against the sides of the airship from Gippal's rocky landing.

"Over there," Gippal said suddenly, pointing to Rikku's left. She whirled around to see a small house, rickety and wooden, swaying gently in the wind. She let her mouth drop open.

"That's a…a…house!"

"Yea."

"In the middle of nowhere!"

"…I know."

Rikku pursed her lips and glanced up at Gippal. "Why would he live all the way out here?"

Gippal shrugged, but Rikku could tell he was hiding something behind his face; just like every other time she delved too deeply into something he didn't want to discuss. "Looks like Rimm isn't here yet," she said airily, glancing around. Gippal nodded.

"Y—Yea, you're right," he replied gruffly, digging the toe of his boot into the sand. There was a silence as Rikku studied a dying plant in front of her and Gippal continued to inspect his shoe.

"Rikku…"

"Yea?" she asked quickly, glancing up at him. He looked down at her, but then away quickly. His ears were growing pink, and Rikku felt a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Whatever happens…" His sentence drifted off and he lifted his head to gaze off into the sky. Rikku straightened up, straining her ears in case she missed something important. "It's gonna be tough," he said instead, and Rikku felt her stomach plummet a little.

"What'll be tough?" she asked, although she knew the answer anyway.

"Doing…this!" he cried, waving a hand in the air. Rikku tugged at his sleeve so he would look at her. His one eye was more nervous looking then it usually was…Rikku felt immediately uneasy.

"What else?" she asked softly, still holding his sleeve. Gippal didn't look away, but instead sighed, closing his eye briefly.

""Fighting Rimm. _Finding _him. Getting this all over with. Getting over my past. Trying to forget it. Trying to—to _erase _it…" He rubbed at his face with a hand in an exhausted way. "Going into that house," he mumbled.

"Gippal…you can't erase the past." Rikku nibbled at her bottom lip nervously as she spoke. "I've tried," she whispered fiercely, tugging at his sleeve again so he was forced to watch her face grow pursed with anger. "I've tried, and nothing good ever comes of it! You have to accept it and try to move on!" She took a deep breath. "It's hard. I know. _Believe _me. But…we've gotta try." She gave him a wobbly smile. "Right?"

Gippal stared at her in silence for a moment before nodding his approval. "Y…Yea," he replied, ruffling her hair like old times. "Right."

The two stood in the sand dunes ominously for a few moments; their hands instinctively clutching the others while a cold breeze blew past them, throwing sand into their eyes and around them before settling back down again. The decrepit old house stood far in the background, taunting them.

"Sooo," Rikku murmured, rocking back on her heels.

Gippal didn't even answer her. He began to stride purposefully toward the house, his hand ripping Rikku from her spot. She let out a small yelp as she stumbled behind him, trying with difficulty to regain her footing and walk as fast as Gippal was.

"For Spira's Sake, stop running!" Rikku snapped. Gippal didn't look back, but his legs slowed considerably. With a hop and something like a skip, Rikku managed to catch up with Gippal so they walked side-by-side, hands still tightly clasped; Gippal's was trembling.

Within moments they stood in front of the door. Wooden planks of all shapes and sizes were nailed around the skeleton of a small home, with gaping holes left between them as if someone had hurried to build it. The one window had a makeshift curtain, and the door was leaning propped up against the opening; it didn't have a knob.

Gippal's mouth twisted into a grim smirk. Rikku looked up at him curiously. "What?" she whispered.

"From a cave to another cave…" Gippal mumbled, and then snorted softly, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I knew Anta wasn't one to change."

Rikku stood in the silence for only a few more seconds, allowing Gippal to collect his thoughts. When he still didn't reach out his hand to knock, Rikku rolled her eyes. Rimm could be behind them for all she knew! Lifting her own hand, she prepared to knock. She saw Gippal's eye widen and he tried desperately to lunge for her arm, but she had already slammed her knuckles on the brittle wood of the door…twice.

Nothing moved. No sound was made except for the whispering of the wind shifting through the sand, as if searching for something. Rikku waited defiantly, hands on her hips. Gippal had taken a step back from the door, shock and apprehension clearly written all over his features.

Rikku wasn't worried. If it were Anta, she'd give them some space…_maybe. _If it wasn't, she could totally kick their butt anyway.

A small noise was emitted from inside. Something fell and crashed to the floor. Muttered curses. Rikku cocked her head to the side, trying to see through the holes in the home, but she only saw darkness and a shadow moving in the slitted sunlight from outside.

"Rikku—" Gippal had started to hiss, but as soon as he started to speak the two pairs of hands had wrapped themselves around the edges of the door, right in front of Rikku. She noticed them and let out a quiet squeak, taking a startled step back. The fingers tightened their grip on the door and then lifted it off the ground a few inches, moving it to the side.

What Rikku saw made her jaw drop open.

A man that looked…_exactly _like Gippal stood in the doorway, with only a few minor differences. His hair was longer and tied in a ponytail at the back of his head; wispy blond bangs hung in front of his eyes, of which there were two. He was a tiny bit shorter and definitely not as muscular; he was more lanky and thin, having the looks of a beaten dog. His eyes had dark bags under them, and his skin was loose and sallow. When he saw them, he blinked. A tense silence settled around them. He blinked again, slowly.

"W—Who—" His eyes were trained on Rikku, as if he hadn't seen Gippal. His gaze flickered behind her for a mere second, and he paled. Rikku saw his eyes widen in horror, his mouth tighten in a grimace. Rikku quirked an eyebrow curiously. Shouldn't he have looked—well—_happier?_

"Are…you…" He seemed lacking the knowledge to complete a whole sentence, Rikku thought silently as she watched the two brother lock eyes.

"Yea," Gippal whispered softly, his eye very intense. "Hi."

The man's jaw slackened. "What—are you doing…_here?_"

_Finally, _Rikku thought, _a whole sentence._

"I came to—um—visit."

"Get out."

The words were harsh. Rikku's brow furrowed, and she found her hands instinctively inching toward her daggers. Was that anyway to treat his brother?

Gippal's face changed from tense wariness to something like sadness. "I wish I could," he whispered hoarsely. Rikku knew there was definitely something going on between them she had missed. Completely.

"Then leave. I do not wish to see your face ever again!"

Gippal's eye widened slightly, and he took a slow step forward, his expression a mix of emotions Rikku couldn't read. "But…I came to see you! I didn't think you could possibly…I didn't…" Gippal blinked furiously before continuing. "I want to make amends—I _need _to."

"Do it elsewhere, without me," Anta hissed furiously, hands clinging to the side of his house until the knuckles were white. "I don't need you haunting me in real life as well as my dreams!"

"Anta!" Gippal yelled, saying his name for the first time in his presence. His twin froze, eyes wide. Gippal's tone changed to pleading. "I need to tell you something…hate me if you have to, but if I don't explain, you could die."

"Again?" Anta managed through clenched teeth. "I have had enough of that!"

Gippal's eye lowered. "Please," he whispered, and Rikku knew she would not have been able to resist if she had been Anta. She felt like hugging and kissing him right then and there, and she blinked the feelings out of her mind before they got out of hand.

Anta's breath was shallow, and his eyes darted to the inside of his home. "Fine," he spat. "But come quickly and leave swiftly."

As Anta whisked into the darkness of his shack, Rikku gave Gippal a troubled gaze.

"_What was that?" _she mouthed. Gippal's face was tight again.

"_I'll explain later," _he mouthed back. The two had talked like this often in their childhood; it came in handy being able to read each other's lips.

"_You better," _Rikku replied grumpily. _I'm sick of being in the dark." _

"Suck it up, Princess," Gippal whispered suddenly, resting his hand on the small of her back (which gave her shivers), and leading her into the door. "You're about to go right _into _the dark."

* * *

The house was indeed, very shadowy. Rikku could barely see her own hands as the two walked in. It was a one-room building, looking even sadder from the inside then the out. A small cot was in the corner, with a chipped sink in the corner. A pile of food lay in the opposite of the sink, and that was the home. Dust motes floated lazily about the air, shimmering in the sunlight that peeked through. Anta was sitting on his bed and had made no effort to bring up chairs for his guests.

"Start talking," Anta ordered.

Gippal obediently obeyed.

* * *

Anta's head was cradled in his hands, expression hidden. Gippal had just given the short form of his and Rikku's journey: the picture, the lies, the constant kidnappings and surprises.

"You're sure it is him?" Anta asked, his voice muffled but weary. Gippal nodded tiredly; he and Rikku stood in front of the cot awkwardly.

"Positive."

"And you told him it was me with the tattoo?"

"…Yea."

"Thanks." A rare burst of sarcasm from Anta.

Gippal's temper started to bubble. "I didn't even think you were alive!"

"Hadn't bothered to check since you destroyed us, right?"

Gippal heard Rikku's small gasp from beside him, but he clenched his fists tightly. He had been expecting this. "It's more complicated," he said, trying to act pleasantly. "All I can tell you now is that we need to run or kill him. I'd prefer to kill him. _Then _we can sort through everything else."

Anta finally raised his head so the two could see his eyes, small and tired and baggy. "I told you to leave swiftly," He repeated. Before Gippal could reply, Rikku snapped something back.

"Your _brother _just came to _save your life! _How can you act so ungrateful? So hateful? How can you be so rude? Gippal is trying to close this weird gap between you, and you just _kick him out?_" Her tone was furious, and Gippal could tell she was trying to control it. Doing so made it all the scarier to the listener.

Gippal's eye widened as he gripped onto Rikku's shoulder tightly. "Not now," he muttered, but she was ignoring him now, eyes narrowed and nose flared.

Anta was staring at her with eyes that sparked dangerously. Gippal knew Anta's temper barely ever rose; he could see it boiling now. His twin stood up slowly, taking two steps to stand in front of Rikku. He was much taller than her, and his shaggy clothes seemed to accent that fact.

"Anta, please, not now—" _Don't tell her! _His inner voice pleaded. _I've scared her enough already! I don't want her to hate me more!_

"You want to know why I'm _mad?_" Anta hissed. Gippal saw Rikku cringe at his proximity, but stood as tall as she could, her nose pointed up at him; even then she only reached below his chin.

"Why do you think I asked?" she snapped icily.

"I don't know who you are, or why you are with him," Anta said, refusing to say Gippal's name, "But it is clear he hasn't been one hundred percent honest with you."

Rikku sniffed, but he saw her shoulders droop the smallest inch. "We have an agreement," she hissed dangerously. "It's not any of your business."

"It is now," Anta snapped back, equally as quiet and angry. Gippal didn't know what to do; he saw everything crumbling around him and all he could do was clutch his hands together and pray to Anyone up there.

"Gippal is a _murderer,_" Anta's voice snipped. Rikku's eyes only narrowed more.

"We've been over that," she said. "He tried to help you guys go free because he was the only smart one there, you guys went up onto the sand and got attacked by Rimm's people who had, no doubt, known about your planned escape because, let's face it, Gippal's voice isn't the quietest."

"Hey--!"

"And people died, people escaped. Some came to me, some wandered off, like you. But it is _not _Gippal's fault about what happened!" Her tone was commanding and vicious, and Gippal couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride deep in his heart.

Before Anta spoke again.

"Oh, yes, that thing." His smirk was twisted, and Gippal knew the man that stood before him was completely different then the brother of the past. "Where hundreds of us died? My parents, my friends, and me?"

"Supposedly," Rikku snorted.

"Well, I'll tell you something else. Gippal only tried to help free us out of guilt."

"Gui…?"

"Anta!" Gippal broke in waspishly, but his brother paid no attention to him. Rikku flickered uneasy eyes toward him, and Gippal covered his face with hands bitterly.

"You know Rimm. How he murders without regret. He hated all of us, and would take any chance he could to kill us. Gippal, being the idiot he was and is, tried to dig at a hole one evening. Rimm found him. When Gippal came back to our chambers, he took—my—our—sister. Akky."

Rikku's eyes widened with sudden memory of Gippal's mentions of his sister.

"He took her from us…right out of our hands…" Anta's eyes now glittered with tears. "He took her, and he gave her to him! He handed our baby sister over to Rimm! You know what he did? He _killed her! _Gippal KILLED our SISTER! He tried to make up for it by giving us a way out, so he could run away! Get away from us and TRY to get better. But he led us into a trap! Another! Not only had he killed my sister, but killed my mother and father! Everyone who had such hopes! He is a murderer!"

Rikku wasn't saying anything. Gippal risked a glance to see her eyes were wide, and she no longer stood tall. Gippal felt his own heart slowing down with some kind of horrified death; could people die of terror?

"You are standing with a man that murdered his own family!" Anta was roaring now, unleashing the anger that he had been penning up inside of him for so long. "He never apologized! Never gave us a reason! He didn't even bother with us anymore! I can't—he was—_I _was—" Gippal saw tears falling from Anta's eyes at a steady pace. He whirled around to stare at the wall.

"Gippal…" Rikku's soft voice beside him ripped his gaze away from his brother. He was too afraid to look at her, too afraid to see the hatred on her face. He focussed on his shoe instead. "Gippal, is it true?" she asked again, tugging on his sleeve in that way of hers.

He ignored her. "Anta, it was different then that! Didn't you hear me?" _Trying to fix what I had done…screaming so hard my lungs felt like they were going to burst. _"Didn't you see how he had beaten me? He had _prepared _me! He knew I couldn't think, couldn't see or focus…he _knew _that!" He remembered Rimm's cold words in his ears, as if he stood in that very room with them.

"_You just can't save _everyone, _can you?"_

"It was DIFFERENT!" Gippal suddenly bellowed, scaring Rikku to the side. His eye was wide, scared, nervous. He felt tears prickling in the back, and seeing his twin's back for the first time in years was just…it was… "You don't KNOW everything that happened!" Gippal felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye. "I was in the wrong state of mind! I can't believe…I _tried _to save her! I ran away with her, tried to free her, but he chased me, beat me…stole her." He whispered the last part, feeling more hot tears flow. He tried to imagine Akky, safe and sound, but all he could see were horrible things that Rimm might have done to her.

"You can't blame it on someone else," Anta hissed, whirling around to glare at him. "You did it, and that is that!"

Gippal hesitated, and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right," he finally said, his tone resigned and strained. "It's my fault. I'm horrible. I'm worthless. I went and joined the Crimson Squad hoping to die. I tried to erase it, to forget about it. I'm a mess. I'm a monster. But nothing was ever on purpose," he added forcefully. "And I definitely didn't lead you all into a _trap. _I don't know how Rimm knew, but he waited and watched…Anta…" Gippal wanted to wipe the tears away so he didn't feel so emotional and soft, but he couldn't get the strength to lift his arm. "I'm sorry."

Silence. Long, heavy, hateful. Gippal heard shoes on sand scurry away. He glanced away from Anta to see Rikku sprinting through the opening of the door. Pulling back a tiny bit of the curtain, he saw her round the corner of the house, hair flying behind her; gagging noises issued from her mouth, and Gippal tensed, finally wiping the tears away.

_It couldn't get any worse._

"I can't believe you," was Anta's cold reply. He turned his head halfway so Gippal could spot only one of his eyes. "I just…can't."

Gippal had been hoping he could…_somehow. _But he was horrible and he knew it.

"You shouldn't have told Rikku," Gippal said instead of something heart-wrenching, trying to remain gruff. "I was gonna tell her later."

Anta snorted, turning his head away again. "If you really loved her, you would have told her sooner."

Gippal felt an angry blush heat up his face. "What're you—as if I'd—you don't know anything about it! This is between US, and now she's running away from us, puking and probably sickened by me and who _knows _what else! I screwed up horribly. I told you that already. I apologized. I'm nasty for trying to free you guys, trying to give you a life away from one of death. I wanted to start _over. _You think I wanted to see you all die? You think these past years of my life have been _happy ones?_ I've paid for what I did with Akky, and I'll keep on paying." He pointed a shaking finger through the window; Anta had turned to watch him now. "But you don't have to take away the one chance of happiness I got," he hissed, voice low as his finger started to quiver violently. "She's accepted me and she's been my friend after all I've been through." Gippal knew he looked, and sounded, ferocious. You didn't go in the army and come out looking soft as pudding.

"Okay?" he snapped.

Anta didn't reply.

"Fine," Gippal spat, feeling his stomach rolling uncomfortably. "But we need to get out now. We can sort through all this emotional crap later, when we're safe in our beds and trying to get over this. But Rimm stalked me down again and I need him _gone. You _need him gone. We need to work together this once."

Silence.

Gippal gave a sigh of frustration. "The timing sucks," he began slowly, "but just pretend we're kids again. You're trying to get me to stop being so loud, that I should do some work." Lips pursed, Gippal ran a hand through his hair.

"Now I'm doing my work. And I need you to help." He gave Anta a significant gaze.

Anta's eyes were cold. "But—"

"After," Gippal interrupted. "Rimm'll be here any minute, and for the love of Yevon, we need a plan. I've been winging this thing the entire time, and _you're _the one with the brains."

Anta's brow furrowed. "What are you going to do about the girl?"

Gippal felt the rolling his stomach increase to an uncomfortable level, but he knew Rikku wouldn't want to deal with him right now. "Later," he said dismissively. Anta glared at him hard. "I promise!" Gippal said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Just…we need a _plan._"

Anta was silent, turning back to the wall. Gippal felt doom weighing down his shoulders the longer the stillness grew.

"I think…I can come up with something," Anta whispered quietly. Gippal couldn't help the shaky grin that appeared on his features. "All right!" he shouted, feeling a small bubble of hope forming deep within him.

* * *

Outside, Rikku crouched behind the hut, panting underneath the glaring sun. Tears poured from her eyes, glittering in the sun's light as they fell to the sand as if in slow motion, spiralling down and looking beautiful until they smashed into the sand and shattered.


	15. In Pain

**A/N: **One more chapter to go! I seriously need to fix this little pattern of Rikku crying at the end of every chapter. But honestly, I couldn't add anymore! Ten pages are enough! Haha. And Rimm is just basically rich and greedy and weak. Just so you don't pester me in reviews, meep.

**Jezzi: **Yay! I'm trying with great difficulty to get the details all together. Hehe. It's not my strong point, gah.

**FFXfanforever: **Wow! That's one long review! Thank you so much for the kind words (you print chapters out? Yay!). To answer your question, after this I'm hoping to have one chapter. Yea. Sad, sad. And it's good to switch your likes, no?

**mewmewmonkey: **Glad you love it! Thank you so much.

**kingleby: **Aw, thank you! The confrontation took me a bit to figure out. Trying to understand how Gippal would probably react was difficult, cause he's such a jerk but he's got a heart, you know? Glad it worked, heehee.

**lena-jade: **Sorry! I only give shout-outs to people who reviewed the last chapter. And thanks so much! I tried to make Gippal's past interesting. Difficult, since basically everything's been done, haha. And I know! I laughed at them, but then the Gippal muse was like "rawr!" because of the tense scene. And emotional Gippal makes me so sad. Sniff.

**Kira: **Heehee, you got that right! And I'm glad you could read (?) the spark. I wrote nine pages in like, one night. Oops.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 15**_

Rikku sat in the airship, tracing patterns on the foggy window with her index finger methodically. Swirls covered it; with little sketches of home and stick people…_two _stick people.

How could he do it? She kept hearing Anta's words over and over in her mind. Then Gippal's futile argument echoed in her ears, and she clapped her hands tightly against them. "Stop it!" she hissed. "He's a good guy! I trust him!"

She knew he hadn't told her everything; she had always wondered why Gippal was so nervous to meet Anta. Now she knew, and it sickened her beyond belief.

_Wrong state of mind? Whatever, Gippal!_

And he still hadn't come out. She knew he knew she had run away, and yet he was stilled holed up in Anta's shack. Rikku felt selfish for wondering why he hadn't come out to talk to her. It's not like she was the center of his universe or anything! She needed to get a grip, but it wasn't like she could just walk away from Gippal.

Being bored by the sun and sand, she had scurried into the airship, enjoying the heat that basked through the glass and baked her. The warmth made her feel cozy, and she felt herself dozing off into sleep.

Gippal…feelings…scared…hate…kiss? Words ran through Rikku's mind speedily, so many she didn't know what to focus on.

In less then a minute, she was asleep in the front seat.

* * *

Gippal stepped nervously into the airship, treading lightly as to keep secret. He didn't want Rikku to know he was aboard yet…that was, if she was in the ship. He wasn't technically sure, but…

When he peeked into the cockpit he saw Rikku stretched across the two seats, her face dug into the back of the seat. Her arms were folded and acting like a pillow, and her body was splayed out almost too elegantly for normal sleep. Gippal paused in his walking, just taking the rare moment of peace between them to just…_watch _her. As much as he tried to keep it hidden, she was beautiful. Not only on the outside, but even inside. She was sweet, caring, and definitely still acted like a child.

_I think this has helped her mature, _he thought idly, crouching down on the soles of his feet. _Well, either way she's definitely different._

Wispy golden hairs had escaped from her braids; they fell down her face, shielding her eyes. He listened to her soft breathing, creating a soothing pattern as Gippal leaned beside her.

He remembered the hotel room. He remembered kissing her, tasting her, feeling her. Even though they had been in a heated argument and he had been scared she would hate him forever, his feelings had taken over like some kind of rabid creature; he hadn't had a chance to react.

"Rikku," he murmured softly, gazing at her with an eye crinkled in warm joy. The girl gave a quiet murmur, and then fell back into silent sleep. Gippal reached a hand out to stroke the hair away from her eyes. He flinched when she shifted slightly, but she didn't wake as Gippal tucked it behind her ear lovingly.

"E muja oui," **(I love you)** he whispered softly, realizing he didn't regret saying the words at all. He leaned over to give her a small, quick peck on the cheek. "Little Princess." He smirked, imagining what she would have beaten him with if he had called her that when she was awake.

Standing up slowly, Gippal gave a small yawn and sauntered back out of the ship. He would fix things with her later. For now, he had to go check up on Anta and make sure Rimm wasn't near.

The ship was silent after the door creaked close with a squeak. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound.

And then Rikku's eyes snapped open, wide with horror.

* * *

"…Anta?" Gippal's voice was hesitant from the front door. His brother, who had been crouched over on his cot, scribbling on something, looked up sharply.

"Yes?"

"Have you figured out where it is yet?"

Anta's eyes glittered dangerously. "I remember exactly where it is now."

Gippal's brow furrowed, feeling a familiar anger bubble in his stomach. "Good, good." He clenched his fists and took two more steps into the hut. "Fill me in."

* * *

Rikku was pacing the tiny area that was the airship's bridge. Her face was red with embarrassment and anxiety; she felt too hot, too cold, too scared, and too happy…

_Gippal had said he loved her._

Not to her, but near her. Beside her. It was enough to have sent butterflies bursting throughout her entire body; she had stifled the shiver with a small shifting of her body. She had been awake the entire time. As if Gippal being so close hadn't been enough.

How could she possibly hate him now?

"What am I supposed to _do?_" she cried to no one in frustration, slamming a fist into the wall of the ship. Pain burst through her knuckles and she retracted her hand quickly, glaring down at the blood that oozed from her hand now. "Just perfect," she muttered, wiping at it idly with a finger. The pain was numbed though, because her mind was still on Gippal.

_What am I supposed to think?_

Rikku didn't know how she felt. She had never been one for seriousness—_that _was for sure. But she wasn't just a girl who would fall for _anyone;_ she had a deep sense of romanticism that was rarely brought to justice by the very few relationships she had been in.

"I don't know!" she yelled again, pulling at her hair in aggravation. "I don't _know _what I'm supposed to be feeling!" The large jumble of emotions tumbling through her body right now was nothing close to an answer. Love? Was what she felt love? She knew she felt _something _for Gippal, and that was obvious. She didn't only see him as a friend, but something else too.

"But he loves me?" she murmured quietly, feeling the fear in her body vanish for a quick moment as heated joy spread through her veins. "I never thought…" She let out a girlish giggle, feeling stupid for acting so giggly. She remembered the old Gippal Fan Girl Club and laughed out loud. Was she becoming a member?

She squeezed her eyes shut to try and imagine him: his spiky hair, his twinkling eye. That smirk that always seemed on the verge of appearing twitching at the corner of his mouth…

"Hm," she murmured, running the clean hand across her face exhaustedly. "Love, hey?" _That's a pretty strong word, _she thought, surprised Gippal had used it. Even the memory of it made her stomach gurgle. The only thing she could think now was: _why?_

* * *

"Coming in the ship?" Gippal asked as the two brothers stepped out of Anta's shack. The mature brother let a sad smile cross his face.

"I don't want to burden your ship with what I am bringing."

Gippal's brow furrowed. "But how can you wal—"

"I have machina, Gippal," he said in that familiar scorning tone Gippal hadn't heard for years. "You can trust me to get there in time." His glared pointedly at him, and Gippal bristled. Anta turned around and began walking quickly through the desert.

"Fine," he replied shortly, not even bothering to try and patch things up. He remembered his own words: save all the emotional crap for later. But right now, it was war.

He stepped into the airship after glancing at Anta's retreating back one more time. When he stepped inside he saw Rikku in the middle of the ship, her expression alarmed and her right hand bloody.

His jaw dropped open.

"R—Rikku?" he asked, feeling edgy as he stepped closer and pulled her hand nearer to inspect it; she flinched like a startled animal, but he held his grip tight. He eyed her warily. "What's wrong with you?" he asked scornfully. She didn't do anything but blink once, slowly, as if she was thinking of something in that split second.

"N—Nothing," she mumbled half-heartedly. "I tripped, and my hand…got scraped."

"Your knuckles?"

"Yea."

Gippal sighed and went to a small closet to grab a cloth. He ran it under the tiny portable sink underneath at the bottom of the closet. "Honestly Rikku." He walked back over to her, ushering Rikku into the cockpit. She sat down in the passenger seat nervously as Gippal took the pilot's. He decided to ignore her strange behaviour and just clean the cut.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Gippal washing her hand with the cloth meticulously and with great care. He glanced furtively with his eye once or twice to see Rikku blushing and staring down at her lap. He felt questions rising in his throat but stuffed them down.

"Um—what's the plan?" she asked suddenly, as Gippal continued to wash the cuts and the dried blood that had slid down her hand and arm.

"We're waiting for Rimm while Anta goes to get what we need."

"Well, what's the _plan?_ The big one?"

Gippal kept pain-stakingly silent for a few moments. "It's a surprise," he whispered, smirking. Rikku frowned at him, but when he looked up smirk at her she looked away quickly again. Gippal finished washing her cuts with lightning speed.

"You're pretty klutzy to screw up your hand like this," he teased, tossing the red cloth into the sink and closing the closet. Rikku pursed her lips tightly and glared at him.

"Whateve—Gippal!" she hissed, her tone changing from light to hard and serious in a nanosecond. "I think it's Rimm!" She leapt out of the seat to glare out of the back window at the sky. Gippal raced to the window behind her, placing a hand on her should as he peered up; he didn't see her shiver at his touch.

"That looks like something Rimm would have them fly," he muttered with a shake of his head. "It's big all right, but damn slow. No wonder we got here hours before him." Gippal blew on his hands anxiously, rubbing them together. "Okay Rikku. Time for the plan." His stomach twisted inside of him.

The girl looked up at him, eyes hard. "Finally."

He smirked. "You still don't get to know it all. What I need you to do is to get in the pilot's seat. Get the ship running. And for the love of Ixion, when I say fly I mean _fly._" He rashly reached for her hands, gripping them tightly in his. He felt his heart thudding in his chest as she glanced up at him; eyes wide and hiding worry.

"…Okay," she whispered softly, without a rare argument. Gippal let a smile break over his face.

"You're amazing," he told her lightly, squeezing her hands. She continued to look up at him with a strange expression. "Wish me luck."

She glared at him as he pulled away from her. "Luck with what?" she asked, but he had already hopped out of the ship and onto the sand.

* * *

Rimm's ship landed with a precise slowness. When the gangplank finally opened with a pneumatic hiss, Rimm tromped down it with five armed guards…as usual.

"Hullo!" Gippal called, waving at Rimm and trying to act cheery rather than afraid. Rimm glared at him and jerked his head in Gippal's direction.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, his voice dangerous as he finally neared Gippal. He noticed the armed men did not leave Rimm's side, nor did they call reinforcements. Hm. Maybe he hadn't brought many.

"I came to tell you some news," Gippal shook his head slowly, as if saddened. "The man you want isn't here."

Rimm's eyes flashed evilly. "LIAR!" he shrieked. "YOU LIED TO ME! GUARDS, FIRE AT—"

"No," Gippal stated flatly; coldly. Rimm's eyes widened crazily at Gippal's interruption. "You didn't let me finish." He cleared his throat, preparing…he could do this. He _had _to. Gippal clenched his hands nervously. "The man you want was never here." Gippal sighed, running the risk of turning around in front of them, so now his back was facing Rimm.

_Oh Yevon, please let me live, _he asked the air, and then he lifted his shirt to reveal the tattoo to Rimm. "Look familiar?" he asked, trying with difficulty to keep his voice even.

He heard Rimm hiss evilly from behind him. "You die here," he stated in a cold voice.

* * *

Rikku watched with wide eyes as Gippal revealed his tattoo to Rimm. That idiot! That stupid, gullible, idiotic _buffoon! _What was he thinking, that Rimm would shake his hand and congratulate him?

But a second later, she saw Gippal tense up and bolt for the airship. With a clatter she heard him leap over the stairs and through the door. She pressed the button on the dashboard that retracted the stairs back into a door. She saw Rimm screaming from below, his men pointing his guns at the ship…

"FLY!" Gippal roared from right behind her ear. "GOD DAMN IT! _FLY!_"

Rikku jolted in her chair, spinning to the front. With only a second's hesitation, she hit the gas and shifted the plane. It launched clumsily into the air, but Rikku soon had it going full speed. Gippal collapsed into the seat beside her, resting his head in his hands.

"That was stupid," Rikku, admonished him. She saw him tense out of the corner of her eye.

"There's a _plan,_" he hissed.

"Mind filling me in on it?" Rikku snapped, forgetting Gippal's earlier words. _I love you. _She shook her head, trying with difficulty to focus on driving.

"No thanks."

"Fine," she snapped, getting exasperated. "Can you at least tell me where to _go? _Unless that'll give too much away. Maybe I should be driving blind-folded," she taunted scathingly.

"We're going to the mines," Gippal told her in an empty tone.

Rikku had a bad feeling about this. She always trusted her gut, and right now it was having a seizure.

* * *

Anta squinted into the distance, shielding his eyes as he searched for the airship that had been landed at his home a while ago. Gippal hadn't realized how close Anta's so-called dwelling was to their previous one. Anta always felt a strong connection to his roots.

He glanced down nervously at the crevice between the dunes of sand. You could see nothing but faint lines in the sand where grains trickled through and down into the dark paths Anta knew were below him. He remembered his past, brutal and terrifying and horrible…exhilarating and accomplishing at the same time. Safe from the horrors of the rest of Spira, safe from death. Well, somewhat.

"Akky," he whispered hoarsely, looking down at the cracks. "Where did you go?" his whispers were soft. He wanted to throttle Gippal, to force him to tell him where their sister went. But he knew Gippal had no clue. He had seemed as genuinely scared as Anta had been…

NO. Anta hated Gippal. He hated him for tearing apart their family, killing their parents, killing the _others. _Idiot! Fool! How could he have been so stupid?

And yet, Anta found himself helping Gippal. How did that possibly work out? He bent down and hurriedly fixed a loose bolt in the medium-sized machina. Square in shape, it could easily be slid onto a hovercraft, as Anta had proven. It stood atop the crevice down the sand, and carefully drilled to it were hundreds of small…

* * *

"Bombs." Gippal stared at the machina, resisting the urge to inspect it. Already he could detect numerous things that could have easily been fixed; a glare from Anta stopped him from reaching out and tinkering with it.

"Gippal?" Rikku's voice echoed out from the airship, tight and annoyed. "Can I come _out _yet?" Gippal glanced worriedly at the ship. He couldn't let Rikku see the machina. With her brain, he knew she would crack their plan in a second. And he didn't want her to get in the way…or to get hurt.

"Erm—not yet!" he called back nervously. "I'm—ah—making you a surprise!"

"If you don't let me out NOW, I'm shooting this stupid door _down!_"

"One sec!" Gippal chewed on his thumbnail anxiously, glancing at the sky. When had he _ever _wanted to see Rimm before until now? Things were definitely strange that day.

Anta stood silently beside Gippal, his arms crossed and his shoulders stiff. Gippal fidgeted; glanced at Anta, then back down at his shoes. He had never felt so…_awkward. _He had been sure of himself for the past five years. Cocky, even. Pompous. But in front of his twin—who watched him with that familiar glint in his eyes—Gippal just felt so small in comparison.

"Thanks for doing this," he finally said softly, scuffing the toe of his boot into the sand.

"No problem," Anta replied forcefully. Gippal blinked nervously, but didn't reply. "Just so you know…" Anta's abrupt words caused Gippal to spin around and face his brother. He noticed then that Anta looked so…_ragged. _

"GIPPAL!" shrieked a voice. "HOW'D YOU LOCK IT FROM BOTH SIDES?"

"Secret!" he shouted back with fake cheerfulness. He gave Anta his full attention. His brother stared at him ominously, eyes blinking only once.

"In case you don't make it out alive…"

Gippal perked his ears up, straightening.

"I can't _believe _you had the nerve to come see me again," he hissed, eyes narrowing viciously. Gippal blinked, shocked. "After what you did? Not only that, but you _abandoned me! _On that bloody field filled with bodies, you left me! You gathered others, but not your own brother! Not even a burial!"

Gippal opened his mouth to try and interrupt, but no words could come out. Something heavy was holding him down…it felt like lead. He knew it was guilt.

"And our parents! You didn't _see _them! You didn't…they were…" Anta's eyes shifted nervously, his mouth trying to form words too painful to speak. "They were destroyed! Absolutely _annihilated. _Bodies, blood, limbs…" Anta squeezed his eyes shut, and then turned away from Gippal. "I just thought you should know."

Gippal stared at Anta. He felt tears blinking at the corners of his eye. He had no idea what to say, no idea how to respond to that outburst. What was he _supposed _to say? Finally, he spurted out the only thing that came to mind.

"Take care of Rikku, okay?" he asked gently, looking down at the sand. He didn't see Anta scrutinize him with wide eyes.

"I thought you would be here."

The voice that reminded Gippal of ice, mud, and dark, empty tunnels snapped him to attention. He saw Anta's back tense up. Gippal spun slowly to see Rimm standing behind him, this time without guards. It took him by surprise.

"Uh…hi," he squeaked.

"How DARE you?" Rimm began in a deadly quiet voice. "How DARE you lie to me all this time? How DARE you assume that I, Rimm the Great Mage, could _possibly _be fooled by your insignificant TRICKS? YOUR PETTY LIES?" His voice rose to a roar; Gippal heard Rikku screaming from inside the ship, banging her fists on the door and calling him obscene things in both Al Bhed and Common.

"Uh…you did though, right?"

Rimm let out an indecipherable roar. Gippal took a startled step back, feeling the ground vibrate beneath his feet. Oh crap. Magician? Gippal didn't have the first clue about magic. It freaked him out.

"YOU DESTROYED MY SLAVES! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME! ALL MY WORK, ALL MY HOPE: GONE! BECAUSE OF _YOU!_"

"YOU shot them yourself!" Gippal cried back, feeling his anger lash out. "How can you accuse ME of killing them when you sent your own little GUARDS after them?"

"IT WAS TO STOP YOU, IMPUDENT CHILD!" Rimm's eyes were bulging with craziness now; he had lost all sense of normalcy at the chance of destroying the boy who had wrecked his mines. "YOU WERE TO TAKE THEM BACK TO THE MINES TO SAFETY! IDIOT!"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Gippal screamed back, so loudly he couldn't even hear his ears pop; they did. Everything grew deathly silent as he and Rimm both stared at each other, panting and eyes wide. "You took her away…you forced me to…you're…" Gippal looked to the ground for a moment, as if gathering strength. Finally, he looked back at Rimm, his eye blazing with an unknown power. "You're a monster! You deserve to die! Al Bhed aren't ANIMALS. You can't lock us up and expect everything to go perfectly! You're MONSTROUS and SICK and I'm GLAD I ruined your mines! I'm GLAD I destroyed your life! You deserve it!"

"How dare yo—"

A gunshot was heard from within the airship. Gippal glanced at it, shocked. "Tyssed," he hissed, glancing at Anta. He nodded briefly; Anta gave a stiff nod back and began to quickly spin the dial on the side of the machina.

"Want to kill me?" Gippal asked Rimm, ripping his away from Rikku, who stood in gunner outfit with fire raging in her eyes. "Want to get rid of that little glitch in your life?"

"Yes," Rimm hissed, taking a step closer and brandishing his hand like a whip. "I want you _dead. _You WILL be dead!" The ground shook again. The sky above them crackled with unnatural electricity.

"The race isn't over yet," Gippal jeered, and then darted away through the sand, specks spraying in his eye and causing him to squint. He ran harder, searching for the hole Anta said he would mark out…that hole…the one that had both saved and destroyed him. He could still fit…

"GIPPAL!" Rikku's voice caused him to falter; he almost stopped in his tracks. But the heavy breathing of Rimm behind him forced him to speed up. Instantly, his eye spotted a neon orange tag fluttering in the breeze, three inches above the sand.

_Sorry Rikku, _he thought tensely, letting his muscles collapse as he slid down onto his knees and through the hole that had grown larger overtime. _I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I feel. Or that I never got to make up for that awkward kiss thing. Sorry I couldn't tell you my whole story._

_Sorry…_

And then he felt his body slam into muddy earth. Gippal was surrounded by darkness and clamminess and the ancient feeling of dread. He was back home, and he was scared.

From behind him, he heard Rimm hissing as he inched through the hole. "You are _mine,_" the shadow whispered menacingly. Without a second thought, Gippal took off blindly down the pitch-black tunnel, the light from the hole growing fainter and fainter.

_I'm sorry!_

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rikku heard her shriek resounding from her throat louder then she thought possible. Gippal didn't hear her though. She saw his body collapse, and for a moment she had thought he was dead. But once he had slithered down the hole, she instantly grew curious. Why was he going back into the mines? Why was he _baiting _Rimm to follow?

And from her spot on the stairs, she saw Gippal's brother fiddling with a large box-like machina, wires protruding at awkward angles. Like Gippal, she noticed ten things she could have fixed right there on the spot. But she was more worried about what was attached to the machina…

"BOMBS?" she screamed, nearly flying down the stairs and toward Anta. "NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T TOUCH THAT MACHINA!" Was he _stupid? _Did he know what he was _doing? _

Anta looked up at her, his eyes narrowed and dark; only a fracture of hesitation could be seen within them. "ANTA!" She was nearing him now; she reverted quickly to her much more comfortable thief outfit. "DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT'LL EXPLODE! AND THE MINES! THE MINES WILL—"

"There are three more of these set out along the crack of the mines," Anta interrupted dully, halting Rikku in her tracks right in front of him. She watched him with eyes large with hurt and anger. She felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes, but kept them in. "When I hit the correct frequency, they will all explode, causing the…"

"MINES TO COLLAPSE!" Rikku shrieked hoarsely. "Don't you GET it! Gippal will—if you do that, he'll—he's going to…" Rikku couldn't stop the tears starting to drip from her eyes, creating shimmering paths down her cheeks. "HE'S YOUR ONLY FAMILY LEFT!" she cried again, ripping his arm away from the dial. He moved back in shock at her words, and Rikku instantly started mess about with the machina through eyes hot with tears.

"It was his plan," Anta said quietly, prying her fingers away from the dial on the side. He took control once again, and Rikku could only stare at him blankly, horrified beyond all words.

"_His plan?_" she repeated quietly, mumbling to herself. And then she remembered him taunting Rimm with the tattoo, keeping their plans a secret, _locking _her in the airship…his words. His words that made her heart tremble and her stomach do cartwheels. How could he…?

"He wants Rimm gone," Anta told her through gritted teeth; he wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry."

Rikku let out a harsh laugh. "I'm soo sure! Like you even car—" And then she noticed the ground trembling beneath her; something in front of them shot out from the sand. Lightning. Rikku stared at it, open-mouthed.

"Shit," Anta muttered, tensing up. "He's already using magic."

The ground started to tremble again, but differently. It was with the hum of technology; the machina was buzzing, shifting softly in the sand. The hundreds of tiny bombs quivered in place. Rikku stared, open-mouthed. No…she hadn't been able to do anything!

"STOP!" she tried again, wrenching Anta's arm away; he twisted his arm around and grabbed her instead, dragging her away from the machina by the waist.

"NO!" Rikku shrieked, clawing the air and digging her feet into the sand as they walked further and further away from the machina. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Rikku cried, feeling tears falling faster and faster. "STOP! PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" She felt her muscles weakening as she struggled against Anta's arm; she saw the machina becoming smaller and smaller…Anta sure could walk fast.

"We need to get away from the detonation," he hissed to her. "Shut up if you want to live."

Rikku let out a lonely sob, as much as she tried to keep it inside of her. "NO! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She had no idea what had come over her. She couldn't even see clearly anymore. All she could envision was sand tumbling down on top of Gippal, clogging his throat, choking him, killing him…fire exploding around her, Anta holding her down. Rimm, emerging because the plan had been futile…

"NO!" she screeched again, spinning around and kicking Anta in the back. He let out a small noise like an 'oof!' With a strength she didn't know she had left (she had been feeling so limp), Rikku took off down the sand, sprinting towards the rumbling machina…if she could just reach it…

Hands grabbed at her arms. She stumbled, falling face first into the sand. She coughed, sputtered, sat up. Rikku struggled to stand, fighting against Anta's iron-grip to rip that machine to shreds. "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" she continued to scream, her throat tearing as she spoke. "THERE HAS TO BE!"

And without warning, it erupted.

Flames exploded right before Rikku's eyes, blinding her and burning her. Smoke issued out around her, blinding her and digging down her throat. Coughing, she twisted herself out of Anta's grip, who was now coughing frantically. She crawled forward, feeling the tears and hearing the sobs coming from within her. "Gippal…" she murmured weakly, which only spouted another bout of coughing.

Where the machina had stood was nothing but remnants. Scraps of metal, gears, and screws lay scattered around her. And in front of her, in a crooked line, the ground had toppled in where Gippal had been chased by Rimm. Mounds of dirt and sand towered in front of Rikku, piling up in the new hole; slabs of solid rock veered down; it gave the entire crevice the feeling of a caved-in tent. It stretched on for miles.

"No…" she gasped, squinting through the grey haze. "No…" Her voice quivered with terror. She couldn't move. Rikku could barely breathe. Tears piled up behind her eyes, rushing out like silent waterfalls. "Oh my Spira…" Her voice shivered. She slumped to a crouched position, keeping her eyes locked onto a small pebble in the sand. She couldn't focus, couldn't think.

It hadn't happened.

It couldn't have.

"GIPPAL!" she shrieked suddenly, leaping to her feet. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND THEN YOU KILL YOURSELF?" Hiccups emerged between her words, slowing down her rant. "YOU'RE—NOT A—HERO!" She ran for the crevice, her entire body trembling. She fell twice on the short trip of a few feet.

"Please stop," said a quiet voice through the haze.

Rikku ignored it. "Rimm's gang will be here soon. They'll have seen the explosions." She slid down a small sand dune, stumbling at the bottom. "They'll be here, so we have to get Gippal and leave…"

"Rikku—"

She spun around, trying to muster up all the hatred she could to glare at Anta. But all she saw was Gippal in his brother's face. Try as might; she couldn't keep the tears from tumbling down her face, the sobs from emitting. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING TILL WE GET GIPPAL!" Anta flinched; Rikku tried to gulp in air, even though it was filled with smoke. She coughed and spluttered, but turned back to the crevice.

"Gippal!" she screamed. No answer. She felt that familiar anxiety jiggling at her insides. "GIPPAL!" she shrieked louder. No answer. If it were possible, more tears fell. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. But could she possibly feel any worse? What were a few tears going to do?

"I HATE YOU!" she cried to him, sliding down. "I can't believe…you're…you're doing this to me!" she managed to yell between sobs and hiccups. Her hands scrabbled at rocks. "You didn't even give me a chance to reply!" She tried to throw stones out of the way; the fiery anger pushed her to dig and dig and dig, but she could barely lift a pebble. What was she going to do?

The inevitable finally fell upon her. "No," she hissed again, clenching her fists in her lap. But there was nothing she could do.

"Gippal, you fool," she whispered to the destroyed ground she was now crouched on. She gave it a watery smile, but it was a struggle to keep it up. "You're not half as cool as you think you are." She sniffed, but didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

"You always gotta hurt the people you love, don't you?" she whispered again, her voice hoarse and ragged. "Why?" she asked softly, feeling her lips shudder. Her body crumpled. "WHY?" she howled again, trying with difficulty to reach the nearest rock.

"_WHY?_"

And even through the unbearable pain and tears, Rikku continued to try and discover Gippal, hoping beyond all hopes she would be able to.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **Shorter than my last two chapters! I know. But yea. It's the epilogue. Weepage! I'm so sad. I've been working on this story for like, a long, long, long time. Haha. I can't really think of anything witty or remarkable to say as the writer finishing a series. Uh…thanks a lot for reviewing (those of you who did! Hmph!)! It's definitely made my days _much _brighter! And those of you who lurk—review this chapter! It's the last! Don't make me cry from loneliness. Meep. So…um…bye!

**ForeverOblivion:** Updated! And I personally love cliffhangers (if I'm writing them, that is. Heehee)!

**Jezzi: **Haha! Sorry for making you angry. I hope this chapter makes you happy (hope, hope, hope!).

**kingleby: **I know. Poor Rikku. (sniff)

**mewmewmonkey: **I hope it's a good crying thing! I really do.

**FFXFanForever: **Your address didn't show up. Sniff. They never do. Well, you can just add me; my email is at the top of my bio. (grin) And I'm sorry for making you cry! Well, not really, because that's what I was aiming to do. I'm cruel, aren't I? Sigh. And yes. This is the last chapter! I'm very sad.

**It Started in the Sand**

_**Chapter 16**_

_Epilogue_

He was going to die. That was all Gippal could think as he stumbled blindly through the dark tunnels, trying desperately to stay on a straight path and not veer off into one of the many spidery tunnels. Behind him he could hear panting resembling a frothing fiend, although he knew it was Rimm.

"You can't fool me in my own home!" he hissed. Gippal tried frantically to reply with a witty remark, but decided his old master didn't need any more goading. _If only I could SEE! _He thought viciously, stumbling awkwardly over a pebble hidden halfway in the muddy earth beneath him. A grazing hand caught his back; he shivered, knowing either way he wouldn't make it out alive. But even so, his human instincts continued to bellow at him to keep moving, keep living until the last possible moment.

From behind him there was a brilliant flash of light; he hadn't even expected it. In fact, he had quite forgotten Rimm was a powerful mage. As he flew through the air from the strength of Rimm's blast of lightning, he vaguely recalled tales in the tunnels that spoke of Rimm being the one to push the earth itself aside to build them. He didn't know if it was true or not, but his body told him to run fast and run _far. _But before he could, his body landed at a strange angle on the ground. It was dark once again, and Gippal blinked his eye rapidly, seeing nothing but green dots and blackness. His legs didn't want to move; his right arm was numb.

He didn't speak. Gippal tried with difficulty to keep his breathing silent. He bit on his bottom lip and took slow, silent breathes through his nostrils. He could hear Rimm trying to be just as quiet as he scuttled around the tunnels, his shoes skittering tiny stones away by accident. Gippal's mind was screaming at him to move, to push himself up and out of the way before Rimm could electrocute him again or kill him in some other way. Maybe it would be better then the alternative though…

"I don't understand," Gippal croaked suddenly, shocked at how idiotic he was being. He heard Rimm halt, as the man's breathing grew heavy with killing anticipation. The sound made Gippal clench his teeth together to keep from freaking out. "Why you think killing me will solve your problems. You used some of the Al Bhed for purposes even _animals _wouldn't be able to do!" He felt not anger rising, but confusion—questions that had bothered him since his childhood. "Why have mines in the first place?"

The question hung suspended in the thick tension of the air. Gippal swallowed audibly as he waited for Rimm to either answer to kill him.

"For a way out," he whispered sluggishly; had using his magic hurt him as well? Gippal's mind began to calculate quickly; he quietly inched his tingling body towards the side of the tunnel instead of lying splayed out in the middle.

"A way out of what?" he prodded, scrabbling his fingers of his one arm in the dirt; he dug into it and pulled his body as silently as he could. It took almost all of his strength. But his body was slowly beginning to feel again, and Gippal took that as a good sign.

"My father was an Al Bhed," he said stiffly, as if the words were a curse he couldn't escape. "He always told me his race was doomed, that they should just go into hiding to escape the impending horror that would arise." Silence. Gippal took a deep breath and lunged his arm out further and pulled his body; he was pleasantly surprised to feel the wall. He clung to it tightly.

"So he took Al Bhed to the ground?" Gippal guessed randomly, feeling his mind grow fuzzy. This man was absolutely mental. Obviously he just enjoyed watching people "lower" than him grovel at his feet; he probably just missed that peasant-like atmosphere.

"Some of them; the smart ones that agreed to wait until the wars were over, until those Yevon idiots died horrible deaths." Gippal could hear a cold smirk in his words; he slowly snaked his body up against the wall until he was plastered against it, panting softly. He slowly turned his body so he could collapse his back against the wall. "It never happed in his lifetime. I took over. Those stupid Al Bhed, wanting to be free of the safety my father had given them! Fools, all of you. _You, _especially! Why build a hole? Why lead your people to death?"

"We've been over this!" snapped Gippal. "_You _killed them!"

"Yes," Rimm answered immediately, without regret. "I killed them because they failed me. They wanted to escape this chance of life I had given them! This chance of safety! If they had escaped, they would have been killed anyway!"

"My sister," Gippal hissed through clenched teeth, getting slowly to his feet, which were now screaming to move to be brought back to life. One wasn't working properly though, and he felt nothing but an absence in his right foot. "Do you have a goddamn heroic answer for _that?_"

"She did not deserve to live if she was going to escape with you. I would have killed anyone in your family, you know. Your sister was just the first one I saw."

Gippal couldn't believe such heartlessness. In his last moments of life, he felt tears stinging at the back of his eye. "I can't believe you," he whispered hoarsely. "You're completely psycho! No one can think that as logical! You _and _your dad were lunatics! Locking us up underground? What did that do? Bring nothing but rebellion!"

"But for those first few years, you were all safe," he hissed, and Gippal could hear through the darkness Rimm had gotten closer; he cursed himself for talking so much and giving away his position. "And look at you now. Dying, because you escaped to the surface. Dying, because you fell in love with some pathetic woman you never would have met if you had stayed down here."

"I'm not dying because of Rikku!" Gippal yelled, hearing his words echo down the black tunnel. "This is between you and me!"

"Oh no, I don't think so," Rimm replied coldly, his breathing coming thick and heavy. "I think it involves all of you Al Bhed idiots."

Gippal opened his mouth to retort, but stopped mid-breath. He couldn't think of anything to say. And the tears that had been threatening to fall slowly began to trickle down his face.

As a deafening roar shuddered throughout the entire tunnel, Gippal closed his eyes and tried to accept the vicious impact he would feel soon. Breathe, breathe…

_He heard a voice. He saw a girl, screaming and ripping away from a boy. He saw her running to a machina, tears pouring down her face, as she looked both heart-broken and confused. Anger glinted in her eyes, and Gippal watched the girl he loved dive for the machina that exploded into hundred of shattered pieces; he saw it, and he knew he couldn't give up._

Blinking, Gippal had no idea what he had just seen. But he took it as a sign. And as Gippal felt the onrush of wind, he prepared himself. "Look what your precious tunnels have done for yo--!" Gippal tried to shout at Rimm, but the screaming of the earth as it shifted and fell above him and on top of him overtook his voice.

* * *

Neither moved. The scene was empty and cold, with sand dancing in a swirl in a far off breeze. The grey sun was peeking up behind the sand dunes, as if bidding farewell. A man stood far away from the rubble, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides, his face grimacing in a worried expression. Amid the rocks and caved in earth, sat a female form. Her arms, black with soot and dirt, gritty with sand, scrabbled helplessly to push rocks away; all she could manage was to brush away a few stray pebbles.

A quiet sob echoed across the scene.

There was no answer.

Rikku's trembling hands stopped digging in the rocks. She stared at what had once been the tunnels, wondering where Gippal's body lay beneath her. She didn't know. She didn't _want _to know. But all the same, she wanted to be able to feel what his last thoughts had been; had they been about her? Or about staying alive? About how _stupid _he had been to plan this from the beginning?

"Please, get up," whispered a voice beside her. Rikku blinked, causing dozens of more tears to tumble from her eyelashes. Anta was crouched beside her, but she was too tired to look up at him and see Gippal in his brother's face.

"I can't," she whispered hoarsely. "Just because _you _didn't like him…" Rikku coughed, the smoke from the explosion still itching her throat. "Gippal was my best friend. Forever. Maybe even a better friend then Yunie, I dunno." She was rambling now, trying to collect her thoughts. "Even when we were fighting, even when we didn't see each other forever, I always knew…" Rikku choked on a sob and forced it down. Her crying was done. No more. She didn't cry long for Tidus; she didn't cry long for Briindi; she would _not _cry long for Gippal.

_I love you. _The words echoed in her mind. She couldn't erase them. She couldn't forget them. How was she supposed to go on?

There was a grunting noise beside her. She looked up, blinking into the glare of the setting sun. She was too shocked to even make a noise as she saw Anta bent low over a rock, lifting it in his arms. With another noise of exertion, Anta tossed the rock away and onto the soft sand. She gaped at him. "Wha--?"

"I hate seeing people cry," he replied tersely, sounding almost identical to Gippal. "So I'm going to help, even though it's…"

Rikku knew what he was going to say. Although she felt no hope rising in her chest like she normally would (she often grabbed at the smallest chance for happiness), Rikku continued to lift the smaller rocks and toss them limply away from the site of destruction. This went on for quite a awhile, until Anta straightened suddenly, a well-sized stone still clasped in his hands.

"Wait." Anta's voice cut through Rikku's muddled thoughts like a knife. She looked up, still avoiding Anta's face.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that?"

She knew he was crazy. She sat still, and all she could hear was the shrill whistle of wind. "Nope."

"No, no, no. Listen past the wind. In the distance…" He was standing straighter now, his hands tugging at his long hair almost anxiously; the stone lay forgotten amid the mess of earth. Rikku rolled her eyes but managed to perk her eyes up, listening intently. Even though she knew there was no hope, she couldn't help but think…_maybe._

And then she heard it. A muffled noise. A crack of sliding rock in the far distance of the rubble. She felt her eyes, sore from crying, widen. Rikku felt her heartbeat quicken, her palms break out in a nervous sweat. Wind tangled her hair in her face, but she didn't even notice. Her and Anta exchanged their first glance in hours.

"Do you think…?" Anta's words were left floating in the air. Rikku didn't even bother replying. She jumped up on weak legs, stumbling down the long line of broken rocks. She skittered anxiously down the path, listening desperately for any kind of sign.

"Oh, please Spira," she whispered hoarsely, feeling new tears (where had they come from?) leak from her eyes. "Please, _please._"

She started to run faster; her legs grew stronger. Her familiar vigour rose in her body. Who was it? Gippal? …_Rimm? _She couldn't even bear the thought of the latter. And yet, Rimm had a much better chance of surviving then Gippal did…

She paused mid-step, almost falling to her face like she had numerous times before. It was around here…she had sworn…there! To her left! A hole the size of her foot allowed her to see deep into the darkness; she heard mutters and noises from within. Shivers ran up her spine. She didn't want to speak…she didn't want to ask, too afraid of the answer.

Silently, she fell to her knees. She took one of the nearest rocks and tossed it to the side. The hole grew a little larger. There were no more noises from below; she didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign.

More shoving, more shifting. She worked deliberately and yet clumsily. Who was it? What was going on? Had whoever been down there crumpled to death trying to escape? Who had made this hole? Her anxiety made her move faster. Soon the pile of rocks beside her grew larger as the hole beside her grew deeper. All she could see was never-ending blackness. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed.

When the hole was large enough for Rikku to shimmy down into, she hesitantly poked her head down into the hole. Her heart was beating like a drum. She didn't know what to say.

"G—Gippal?" her words were soft, barely above a whisper. Nothing answered. Her heart plummeted.

"Mrkkfrnnp?" came the mumbled reply. Rikku recognized the voice. That loveable, hateful, irritating, amazing voice.

"GIPPAL!" she shrieked, pushing the rocks aside faster and faster. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would explode; her blood was pumping so quickly her entire body was shaking. She felt a smile at her lips. "Gippal you lazy bum, help me out here!"

When she had thrown away more rocks, a battered hand emerged from the darkness. It was gloved, with fingers peeking out halfway through the finger holes. She let out a shriek of joy and clutched onto the hand, heaving the bruised, dirty, muddy body of Gippal up and halfway out of the whole. He blinked his one eye, looking dazed as he continued to be held up by his own weight and Rikku's hand.

"Wha—What?"

"OH YOU'RE ALIVE!" Rikku screamed, and Gippal blinked at her again, recognition flashing through his eye.

"Rikku?" he asked in a hoarse voice. She nodded eagerly, clutching onto his hand and feeling tears pour from her eyes. A smile lit up his handsome, if battered and confused, face.

"Took you long enough."

She let out a hiccup, gripping him in a tight embrace. She felt his own arms wrap around her torso, and she felt safe in the smell of earth and sand and _Gippal. _He held her tightly, and she clung on just as ferociously.

"Don't ever do that again!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't _ever _make me cry! Ever! You're not worth it! Well, you are, but Spira Gippal! What're you doing, making me go crazy? What kind of stupid plan was this? What—I don't—I just…"

"Rikku." His voice was soft, but it snapped Rikku out of her rant. She leaned back so she could see Gippal's face and his one eye, green and vibrant and shiny. "Thanks." His words, so simple, made her feel like she was floating on air.

"You're suck a _jerk!_" she spat suddenly, punching him lightly in the shoulder; his arms still held her close enough so she could feel his heartbeat.

He quirked a tired eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because you didn't give me a chance to tell you!"

"Tell me wha—"

Rikku clasped a hand over Gippal's mouth before he could speak. His eye widened in a 'What-are-you-doing?' look, but her serene expression was enough to silence him.

"Gippal," she began, feeling her heart shiver. She felt a hiccup. Another sob. Tears poured from her eyes and she couldn't stop but sound like a blubbering fool. "I love you!" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could make complete sense of them. But when she got the strength to look Gippal in the eye, she knew he had understood her perfectly. Shock was clear in his face.

The two seemed to think the same thing; in mid-air they met, lips meeting and gasps simultaneous. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned in closer. Rikku felt her body exploding in a white-hot heat as Gippal, as half-unconscious as he was, kissed her. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue twining with her tongue. She had never felt this connected with someone before, and she never wanted the moment to end. _Ever. _But finally, the two had to surface for air, but only for a second. They were immediately back at it, so hungry and powerful that it almost seemed like a war between them.

Finally, Rikku pulled away slowly, feeling her heart beating giddily against her ribcage. A silence settled over them, but Gippal just hugged her again, kissing her much more softly and gently on her lips. "Cid's Girl, I love you too." The words were barely above a murmur, but Rikku was looking into his eye and she felt the emotion in his tone. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

"I know," she replied softly. But he didn't seem to hear her, because he was looking behind him down at the gaping hole.

"Want to help me out?" he asked, letting out a large, rasping cough as he covered his mouth with a hand. "Something's wrong with my leg."

As Rikku stood shakily up, her hand still grasping Gippal's, she heard crunching footsteps behind her. She didn't have to look to know it was Anta, but her heart was considerably less cold as it had been before. Maybe it was just being able to be close to Gippal again, when she had seen an empty life without him.

"Rimm?" came his voice, so eerily like Gippal's. Rikku turned around to glare at him.

"Can't you wait till he's out of the _hole?_" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"It's fine," Gippal told her shortly from beneath. She scowled at him.

"Is something burying your leg?" she asked, ignoring Anta. He grimaced, glancing down at his leg hanging in the hole beneath him.

"No…something Rimm did to it."

Rikku felt her body shudder anxiously. She bent down and grabbed his other arm. "Come on, you big baby," she told him teasingly, enjoying the mock glare he sent her way. And then she dragged him slowly toward her, grunting as he tried to grab his own footing. With the one leg that still worked, Gippal's foot managed to catch at a rock underneath the hole. He lifted his body out and flopped out onto the rocks on the top, his head careening into Rikku's leg. She let out a little squeak as she fell down beside him.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered, taking in how black and brown his clothes and skin were from being buried.

"No problem," he told her quietly, his one eye closed and his face lit with a calm smile.

"Glad to be back up top?" she asked him calmly, lifting his arm to squeeze his hand lightly. She felt him grip her hand.

"Glad to be by _you, _Cid's Girl."

Rikku's embarrassed stammering and stuttering was cut off by an impatient Anta.

"And Rimm? What about _him?_"

"He died," Gippal told him simply. Rikku felt a heavy weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Well, that's good!" she told Gippal. "Try to act more happy! Honestly!"

"I _am _happy, Rikku," he told her sternly, sitting up with a stiff sigh. He turned to look at her. "Can't you tell?" Gippal asked her innocently, turning to look at her.

And as Rikku blinked and saw his vibrant, sparkling green eye, the familiar smirk tugging at his lips, and feeling his hand hold hers tight, she knew that he was, indeed, happy. Just as glad as she was.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…_

* * *

The couple stood atop a sand dune, the taller one's arm slung around the shorter one's. Their stances were comfortable, at peace. The moon frowned down at them, as if curious to why they were standing in the middle of the desert. Stars winked down at them, apologizing for the moon's behaviour. For once, the desert air was still, filled with the fragrant scent of cactus flowers.

"Sad, huh?" Rikku asked, her voice rough. She coughed to clear her throat. Gippal's arm tightened around her shoulders and leaned her in closer so her head was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Yea. Really sad," he agreed, his other arm balancing on a crutch. After seeing a doctor in Luca, it had been discovered that the effects of Rimm's lightning attack had been unfortunate. His leg had become paralysed, but not so much that it could never be healed. Slowly, he was getting feeling back; he could already wiggle his toes a tiny bit. It was definitely progress to Gippal. He was just glad to be alive.

The two were staring blearily at the ruins of Home; the once grand towers now lay crumbled to the ground; the center city was nonexistent anymore, and roaming fiends and made it their home. Gippal could hear their yowls from where they stood.

"Maybe he was right," Gippal, muttered softly, his one eye absorbing in the messy details of his old home. It hurt him, but he knew it must be hurting Rikku twice as much.

"Who?" she asked sleepily, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into his side more. Gippal looked down at her head and blew teasingly on some stray hairs.

"No one, stupid," he reprimanded her. She gave a snort of displeasure, but that was her only argument. _Maybe we would have been safer, hiding from the viciousness of our haters._

"It also makes me kind of happy," Rikku said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "How come?"

She took her head away to look up at the sky instead of Home. "Because we never have to go back into hiding. Not ever."

Gippal soaked in her words. "You're right, Cid's Girl," he told her easily. "I never would've thought!"

She punched his shoulder and he ruffled her hair, just like old times. But this time, they sealed it with a kiss.

_The End_


End file.
